The Twilight Saga - NEW MOON CHANBAEK
by Aybaekxing
Summary: "Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun jika ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan! Ketika cinta yang hadir dalam hidupnya sama-sama dalam... dan terlarang? Yang satu napasnya. Yang satu mataharinya. Mungkinkah ia memilih keduanya?" [CHANBAEK] [REMAKE NOVEL TWILIGHT] [GS]
1. Chapter 00 PROLOG

**Aybaekxing**

Present

 **~ Twilight 'New Moon' [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

Remake Novel Karya **Stephenie Meyer**

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun jika ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan! Ketika cinta yang hadir dalam hidupnya sama-sama dalam... dan terlarang.."

 **M** ain Cast :

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun **As** **B** aekhyun **M** arie **B** yun ( **Baekhyun Byun** )

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol **As** **C** hanyeol **A** nthony **M** asen **P** ark ( **Chanyeol Park** )

 **S** upporting Cast :

 **C** ast akan bertambah sesuai dengan berjalannya cerita ini

 **R** ate : **M**

 **G** enre :

 **R** omance / **F** rienship / **F** amily / **A** ction / **F** antasy

 **W** arning :

 **G** enderSwitch / **M** iss Typo

 **D** isclaimer :

 **S** emua alur dan cerita dalam FF ini murni karya Stephenie Meyer, author hanya merubah nama pemeran saja. Author tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada anak dibawah umur yang membaca cerita ini cukup kembali kepada kesadaran diri kalian sendiri apakah kalian layak atau tidak membaca cerita bergenre dewasa ini. Terima Kasih.

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 **PROLOG**

Aku merasa bagai terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk mengerikan. Dalam mimpi itu kau harus berlari, berlari terus sampai paru-parumu pecah, tapi kau tak sanggup memacu tubuhmu untuk bergerak cukup cepat.

Kakiku rasanya makin lama makin lambat sementara aku berjuang menembus kerumunan orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan, tapi jarum di menara jam tak juga melambat. Tak peduli dan tanpa belas kasihan, jarum jam itu terus bergerak menuju akhir—akhir segalanya.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi, dan, tidak seperti mimpi buruk, aku tidak berlari menyelamatkan nyawaku; aku berlari untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga.

Hidupku nyaris tak ada artinya bagiku hari ini.

Menurut Luhan sebelumnya, besar kemungkinan kami akanmati di sini. Mungkin hasil akhirnya akan lain bila ia tidak terperangkap cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan; hanya akulah yang bisa berlari melintasi lapangan terbuka yang terang benderang dan padat ini.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berlari cukup cepat. Jadi tak ada artinya bagiku, kami dikelilingi musuh-musuh kami yang luar biasa berbahaya. Saat jam mulai berdentang, bergetar di bawah sol sepatuku yang terasa berat, aku tahu bahwa aku terlambat – tapi aku senang sesuatu yang haus darah menungguku di sayap bangunan.

Karena bila aku gagal dalam misiku ini, aku tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk hidup.

Jam kembali berdentang, dan matahari memancarkan cahayanya yang terik tepat dari titik di tengah langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next?**

 **Sesuai janji akan di remake sampai Breaking Dawn, jadi tolong dukung setiap series nya mulai dari yang Twilight pertama ya.. Thanks you.**


	2. Chapter 01 PARTY

**~ Twilight 'New Moon' [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

Remake Novel Karya Stephenie Meyer

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Aku 99,9% yakin sedang bermimpi. Alasan mengapa aku begitu yakin sedang bermimpi adalah, pertama, aku berdiri di bawah cahaya matahari yang terang benderang—sorot matahari yang menyilaukan, sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi di Forks, Washington, kampung halamanku yang selalu berhujan—dan kedua, aku sedang menatap nenekku, Grandma Marie. Padahal Grandma sudah meninggal enam tahun lalu, jadi itu bukti nyata untuk menguatkan diriku tentang mimpi ini.

Grandma tak banyak berubah; wajahnya masih tepat seperti yang kuingat. Kulitnya lembut dan layu, terlipat-lipat membentuk ribuan keriput kecil yang menggelantung lembut pada tulang di bawahnya. Seperti aprikot kering, tapi dengan gumpalan rambut putih tebal yang mengelilingi wajahnya bagaikan awan.

Mulut kami—mulut Grandma berupa kerutan keriput—mengembang membentuk senyum terkejut pada saat bersamaan. Ternyata Grandma juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganku.

Aku baru saja hendak bertanya kepadanya; begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benakku—Apa yang Grandma lakukan di sini dalam mimpiku? Ke mana saja Grandma selama enam tahun terakhir ini? Apakah Grandpa baik-baik saja, dan apakah mereka sudah bertemu, di mana pun mereka berada sekarang—tapi Grandma membuka mulut saat aku juga membuka mulut, jadi aku berhenti untuk memberinya kesempatan lebih dulu. Grandma juga terdiam, kemudian kami sama-sama tersenyum melihat kecanggungan kami.

"Baekhyun?"

Bukan Grandma yang memanggil namaku, dan kami pun sama-sama menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang bergabung dalam reuni kecil kami.

Sebenarnya tanpa melihat pun aku sudah tahu siapa dia; itu suara yang pasti akan kukenali di mana pun—kukenal dan kurespons, tak peduli apakah aku sedang bangun atau tidur... atau bahkan mati, aku yakin. Suara yang untuknya aku rela berjalan melintasi api—atau, agar tidak terdengar terlalu dramatis, mengarungi hujan dan sengatan hawa dingin yang selalu datang setiap hari.

Chanyeol.

Walaupun aku selalu senang bertemu dengannya—baik sadar maupun tidak—dan walaupun aku hampir yakin aku sedang bermimpi, tak urung aku panik juga saat Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri kami di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat.

Aku panik karena Grandma tak tahu aku mencintai vampir—tak seorang pun mengetahuinya—jadi bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan fakta bahwa sorot matahari yang benderang memantul di kulit Chanyeol dalam bentuk ribuan keping pelangi, membuatnya terlihat seakan-akan terbuat dari kristal atau berlian?

 _Well_ , _Grand,a_ , _kau pasti sudah melihat pacarku berkilau kilau_. _Memang begitulah dia kalau berada di bawah sinar matahari_. _Jangan khawatir..._

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Alasan utama ia tinggal di Forks, kota yang curah hujannya tertinggi di dunia, adalah supaya ia bisa berada di luar rumah pada siang hari tanpa takut rahasia keluarganya terbongkar. Tapi sekarang ia malah melenggang santai menghampiriku—senyum termanis menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan— seakan-akan hanya ada aku di sini.

Detik itu juga, aku berharap bukan aku satu-satunya yang terkecualikan oleh bakat misteriusnya; biasanya aku justru bersyukur menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pikirannya tak bisa dibaca Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang aku malah berharap ia bisa membaca pikiranku juga, supaya ia bisa mendengar peringatan yang kuteriakkan dalam pikiranku.

Aku melayangkan pandangan panik kepada Grandma, dan melihat ternyata itu sudah terlambat. Grandma sudah berpaling menatapku, dan sorot matanya sama terkejutnya dengan sorot mataku. Chanyeol—masih menyunggingkan senyumnya yang begitu menawan hingga membuat hatiku bagai menggelembung dan meledak memecahkan dada—merangkul bahuku dan membalikkan tubuhku sehingga aku berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan nenekku.

Ekspresi Grand,a membuatku terkejut. Alih-alih tampak ngeri, ia malah menatapku takut-takut, seperti menunggu disemprot. Dan ia berdiri dengan posisi sangat aneh—sebelah tangan terangkat canggung menjauhi tubuhnya, terulur, dan kemudian tertekuk di udara. Seperti merangkul seseorang yang tidak bisa kulihat, seseorang yang tidak tampak...

Barulah kemudian, saat melihat gambaran yang lebih besar, aku menyadari ada pigura emas yang membingkai sosok nenekku. Tidak mengerti, aku mengangkat tangan yang tidak memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan mengulurkannya untuk menyentuh nenekku. Grandma meniru gerakanku dengan tepat, seperti cermin. Tapi di mana jari-jari kami seharusnya bertemu, tak ada apa-apa kecuali kaca yang dingin...

Dengan keterkejutan memusingkan, mimpiku kemudian berubah jadi mimpi buruk. Tak ada Grandma.

Itu _aku_. Bayanganku dalam cermin. Aku—tua, keriput, dan layu.

Chanyeol berdiri di sampingku, bayangannya tidak terpantul dalam cermin, begitu rupawan, dan selamanya berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya yang sempurna dan sedingin es ke pipiku yang keriput.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun," bisiknya.

Aku terbangun kaget—kelopak mataku terbuka lebar—dan terkesiap. Cahaya kelabu muram, cahaya matahari yang seperti biasa selalu tersaput mendung, menggantikan cahaya matahari yang terang benderang dalam mimpiku.

 _Hanya mimpi_ , kataku dalam hati. _Itu tadi hanya mimpi_. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam,kemudian terlonjak lagi waktu alarmku berbunyi. Kalender kecil di sudut permukaan jam menginformasikan padaku hari ini tanggal enam Mei.

Hanya mimpi, tapi di satu sisi setidaknya mimpi itu cukup meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku genap delapan belas tahun.

Dan kini setelah itu terjadi, ternyata jauh lebih buruk daripada yang kutakutkan akan terjadi. Aku bisa merasakannya—aku lebih tua. Setiap hari aku bertambah tua, tapi ini lain, lebih parah, pertambahan usiaku diukur sekarang. Aku sudah delapan belas tahun.

Sementara Chanyeol tidak akan pernah jadi delapan belas tahun.

Ketika sedang menggosok gigi, aku nyaris terkejut karena wajah yang terpantul di cermin tidak berubah. Kupandangi diriku, mencari tanda-tanda akan munculnya keriput di kulitku yang seputih gading.

Tapi satu-satunya kerutan yang ada hanya di dahi, dan aku tahu kalau aku bisa rileks, kerutan itu akan hilang. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Alisku tetap terpatri membentuk garis khawatir di atas mata cokelatku yang hawatir.

 _Itu hanya mimpi_ , aku mengingatkan diriku mimpi... tapi juga mimpi burukku yang terburuk.

Aku melewatkan sarapan, terburu-buru ingin meninggalkan rumah secepat mungkin. Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya bisa menghindari ayahku, jadi terpaksalah aku meluangkan beberapa menit berlagak riang. Aku benar-benar berusaha menunjukkan kegembiraan mendapat kado-kado yang sudah kuminta untuk tidak usah dibelikan, tapi setiap kali tersenyum, rasanya seakan-akan tangisku hendak pecah.

Aku bersusah -payah menahan diri saat mengendarai truk menuju sekolah. Aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan lain selain putus asa saat berbelok memasuki lapangan parkir di belakang gedung Forks High School dan melihat Chanyeol bersandar tanpa bergerak di Volvo-nya yang mengkilat, bagaikan patung marmer dewa berhala keindahan yang telah lama dilupakan orang.

Ia bahkan lebih tampan daripada dalam mimpiku tadi. Dan ia di sana menungguku, seperti biasa setiap hari. Perasaan putus asa itu sesaat lenyap; digantikan rasa takjub. Bahkan setelah setengah tahun pacaran dengannya, aku masih belum percaya aku pantas memperoleh keberuntungan sebesar ini. Saudara perempuannya, Luhan, berdiri di sebelahnya, menungguku juga.

Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Luhan bukan saudara kandung, tapi mereka sama-sama berkulit putih pucat, mata mereka juga sama -sama memiliki secercah warna keemasan yang aneh, dengan bayangan gelap menyerupai memar di bawahnya. Wajah Luhan sama seperti Chanyeol, juga sangat indah. Bagi orang yang tahu— seperti aku—kemiripan itu menunjukkan siapa mereka sesungguhnya.

Melihat Luhan menunggu di sana—mata cokelatnya bersinat-sinar girang, tangannya menggenggam benda segi empat kecil terbungkus kertas warna perak—membuat keningku berkerut. Aku sudah memberi tahu Luhan aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa, apa pun, baik itu kado maupun perhatian, untuk hari ulang tahunku. Jelas, keinginanku ternyata diabaikan.

Kubanting pintu Chevy '53 milikku—kepingan kecil karat beterbangan mengotori baju hitamku yang basah—dan berjalan lambat-lambat menghampiri mereka. Luhan berlari cepat menghampiriku, wajah mungilnya berseri-seri di bawah rambut hitamnya yang sedikit bergelombang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun!"

"Ssstt!" desisku, memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah perayaan dalam bentuk apa pun untuk memperingati hari muram ini. Luhan tak menggubrisku.

"Kau mau membuka kadonya sekarang atau nanti saja?" tanyanya penuh semangat sementara kami menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih menunggu.

"Tidak ada kado-kadoan," protesku. Sepertinya Luhan akhirnya bisa mencerna suasana hatiku yang buruk.

"Oke... nanti saja, kalau begitu. Kau suka album kiriman ibumu? Dan kamera dari Yunho?"

Aku mendesah. Tentu saja ia tahu aku dapat kado apa saja. Bukan hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya anggota keluarga mereka yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Luhan pasti bisa "melihat" apa yang ingin diberikan kedua orangtuaku begitu mereka memutuskannya sendiri.

"Yeah. Kadonya bagus-bagus."

"Menurutku idenya bagus sekali. Kau kan hanya satu kali jadi murid senior seumur hidupmu. Jadi ada baiknya pengalaman itu didokumentasikan"

"Kau sendiri, sudah berapa kali jadi murid senior?"

"Itu lain."

Saat itu kami sudah sampai di tempat Chanyeol, dan ia mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat, sejenak melupakan suasana hariku yang muram. Kulit Chanyeol, seperti biasa. licin, keras, dan sangat dingin. Dengan lembut diremasnya jari-jariku.

Kutatap mata topaz-nya yang berkilauan, dan hatiku bagai diremas keras-keras. Mendengar detak jantungku yang kencang, Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menelusuri bagian luar bibirku dengan ujung jarinya yang dingin sambil bicara.

"Jadi, sesuai hasil pembicaraan, aku tak boleh mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, benar begitu?"

"Ya. Itu benar," Aku tidak pernah bisa menirukan cara bicaranya yang mengalun serta artikulasinya yang sempurna dan formal. Kemampuan yang hanya bisa dipelajari pada abad lalu.

"Hanya mengecek," Chanyeol menyurukkan jari-jarinya ke rambutnya yang berantakan "Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran. Kebanyakan orang sepertinya menikmati hari ulang tahun dan hadiah."

Luhan tertawa, suaranya bergemerincing, seperti genta angin.

"Tentu saja kau akan menikmatinya. Semua orang akan bersikap baik padamu hari ini dan menuruti kemauanmu, Baekhyun. Hal terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi?" Itu pertanyaan retoris yang tak perlu dijawab.

"Bertambah tua," aku tetap menjawab, dan suaraku kedengarannya tidak semantap yang kuinginkan.

Di sampingku, senyum Chanyeol mengejang kaku.

"Delapan belas kan tidak terlalu tua," sergah Luhan.

"Bukankah wanita biasanya menunggu sampai mereka berumur 29 baru merasa tua?"

"Delapan belas berarti lebih tua daripada Chanyeol," aku bergumam. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Teknisnya begitu," sambung Luhan, menjaga nadanya tetap ringan. "Tapi kan, hanya setahun lebih tua."

Dan kupikir... kalau aku bisa merasa yakin akan masa depan yang kuinginkan, yakin aku bisa bersama Chanyeol selamanya, juga Luhan dan semua anggota keluarga Park yang lain (lebih disukai tidak sebagai wanita tua yang keriputan)... maka satu atau dua tahun lebih tua takkan terlalu masalah bagiku. Tapi tekad Chanyeol sudah bulat bahwa tidak akan ada perubahan bagiku di masa depan.

Masa depan yang membuatku jadi seperti dia—membuatku abadi juga. Kebuntuan, begitulah ia menyebutnya.

Jujur saja, aku tidak benar-benar bisa memahami jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Apa enaknya bisa mati? Menjadi vampir tampaknya bukan hal yang tidak enak—setidaknya kalau melihat bagaimana keluarga Park menjalaninya.

"Jam berapa kau akan datang ke rumah?" sambung Luhan, mengganti topik. Dari ekspresinya, ia merencanakan sesuatu yang justru ingin kuhindari.

"Aku tidak tahu aku punya rencana datang ke sana."

"Oh, yang benar saja, Baekhyun!" keluh Luhan. "Kau tidak akan merusak kegembiraan kami, kan?"

"Lho, kusangka di hari ulang tahunku aku berhak menentukan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Aku akan menjemputnya di rumah Yunho usai sekolah," kata Chanyeol pada Luhan, tak menggubrisku sama sekali.

"Aku harus bekerja," protesku.

"Ah, siapa bilang," tukas Luhan dengan nada menang. "Aku sudah bicara dengan mengenainya. Dia mau kok mengganti jadwal shiftmu. Dia kirim salam 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'."

"Aku—aku tetap tidak bisa datang," kataku terbata-bata, gelagapan mencari alasan. "Aku, belum sempat nonton _Romeo and Juliet_ untuk kelas bahasa Inggris."

Luhan mendengus. "Ah, kau sudah hafal _Romeo_ _and Juliet_!'

"Tapi kata Mr. Berty, kami harus melihat sandiwara itu dilakonkan untuk bisa sepenuhnya menghargainya—karena begitulah yang diinginkan Shakespeare."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Kau kan sudah nonton filmnya," tuduh Luhan.

"Tapi versi yang 1960-an belum. Kata Mr. Berty, versi itulah yang terbaik."

Akhirnya, Luhan menghapus senyum kemenangan itu dari wajahnya dan memelototiku.

"Ini bisa mudah, atau bisa juga sulit, Baekhyun, tapi pokoknya— "

Chanyeol memotong ancamannya. "Rileks, Luhan. Kalau Baekhyun ingin nonton film. dia boleh nonton film. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya."

"Nah, kan," imbuhku.

"Aku akan membawanya ke sana sekitar jam tujuh," sambung Chanyeol. "Kau punya banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan semuanya."

Tawa Luhan kembali berderai. "Kedengarannya asyik. Sampai nanti malam, Baekhyun!" Ia nyengir—senyum lebarnya menampakkan sederet giginya yang sempurna dan mengilat—lalu mengecup pipiku dan berlari menuju kelas pertamanya sebelum aku sempat merespons.

"Chanyeol, _please_ —" aku mulai memohon, tapi Chanyeol menempelkan jarinya yang dingin ke bibirku.

"Nanti saja kita diskusikan. Kita bisa terlambat masuk kelas."

Tidak ada yang repot-repot memandangi kami saat kami seperti biasa mengambil tempat di bagian belakang kelas, sekarang hampir semua kelas kami sama—luar biasa bagaimana Chanyeol bisa membuat para pegawai tata usaha yang wanita mau membantunya.

Chanyeol dan aku sudah bersama-sama cukup lama sehingga tak lagi menjadi sasaran gosip. Bahkan Kris Wu sudah tak lagi melayangkan pandangan muram yang dulu sempat membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah. Sekarang ia malah tersenyum, dan aku senang karena sepertinya ia bisa menerima bahwa kami hanya bisa berteman.

Kris banyak berubah selama liburan—wajahnya kini tidak lagi bulat tembam, membuat tulang pipinya tampak semakin menonjol, dan rambut pirang pucatnya pun dipotong model baru; kini rambutnya tidak jabrik lagi, melainkan sedikit lebih panjang dan di-gel hati-hati untuk menimbulkan kesan agak berantakan.

Mudah saja mengetahui dari mana ia mendapatkan inspirasi model rambut itu—tapi penampilan Chanyeol bukan sesuatu yang bisa diperoleh dengan cara meniru. Seiring dengan berjalannya hari, aku mempertimbangkan beberapa cara untuk menghindar dari entah acara apa yang akan dilangsungkan di rumah keluarga Park malam ini.

Pasti menyebalkan jika harus mengikuti perayaan, padahal suasana hatiku justru sedang ingin berduka. Tapi, yang lebih parah lagi, pasti akan ada perhatian dan hadiah-hadiah di sana. Perhatian bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan orang yang gampang cedera seperti aku. Tak ada yang ingin menjadi sorotan bila besar kemungkinan kau bakal jatuh terjerembab.

Dan aku sudah terang- terangan meminta— _Well_ , memerintahkan, lebih tepatnya—agar tidak ada yang memberiku kado tahun ini. Kelihatannya bukan hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya.

Aku tidak pernah punya banyak uang, tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku. Jaejoong membesarkan aku dengan gaji guru TK. Pekerjaan Yunho juga tidak memberinya gaji besar—dia kepala polisi di sini, di Forks yang hanya kota kecil. Satu-satunya pendapatan pribadiku hanya didapat dari hasil bekerja tiga kali seminggu di toko perlengkapan olahraga setempat. Di kota sekecil ini, bisa mendapat pekerjaan saja sudah untung. Setiap sen yang kuhasilkan langsung masuk ke tabungan untuk biaya kuliah nanti.

Chanyeol punya banyak uang—aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan jumlahnya. Uang hampir tak ada artinya bagi Chanyeol atau anggota keluarga Park lainnya. Itu hanya sesuatu yang semakin bertambah karena mereka memiliki waktu tak terbatas dan saudara perempuan dengan kemampuan ajaib memprediksi tren pasar modal.

Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak ingin ia menghabiskan uangnya untukku— mengapa aku justru merasa tidak enak bila diajak makan di restoran mahal di Seattle, mengapa ia tidak diizinkan membelikan aku mobil yang bisa melaju di atas kecepatan 88 kilometer per jam, atau mengapa aku tidak membiarkan ia membayar uang kuliahku.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa membiarkannya memberiku banyak hal sementara aku tidak bisa membalasnya? Ia, entah untuk alasan apa, ingin bersamaku. Jika ia memberiku hal lain lagi, itu hanya akan membuat kami makin tidak seimbang.

Waktu terus berjalan, baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan tak lagi mengungkit masalah hari ulang tahunku, jadi aku mulai merasa sedikit rileks. Kami duduk di meja kami yang biasa saat makan siang.

Ada semacam gencatan senjata aneh di meja kami. Kami bertiga—Chanyeol, Luhan, dan aku— duduk di sisi meja paling selatan. Karena sekarang anggota keluarga Park lain yang "lebih tua" dan lebih mengerikan sudah lulus, Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak terlihat terlalu mengancam, jadi bukan hanya kami yang duduk di meja ini.

Teman-temanku yang lain, Kris dan Jessica yang sedang dalam fase canggung sehabis

putus, Xiumin dan Chen, Yongguk dan Nancy. Yang terakhir itu tidak termasuk kategori teman, semua duduk di meja yang sama, di seberang garis pemisah yang tak kasatmata. Garis itu lenyap di hari-hari cerah saat Chanyeol dan Luhan bolos sekolah, dan pada hari seperti itu, obrolan bisa berlangsung sangat lancar dan melibatkan aku.

Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak menganggap sikap teman-temanku yang agak mengasingkan mereka itu aneh atau menyinggung perasaan, seperti yang pasti bakal kurasakan kalau itu terjadi padaku.

Mereka nyaris tidak memerhatikannya. Orangorang selalu merasa agak canggung berdekatan dengan keluarga Park, malah bisa dibilang nyaris takut, untuk alasan yang mereka sendiri tak bisa jelaskan. Aku pengecualian yang jarang dalam hal itu.

Terkadang justru Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu melihat betapa nyaman aku di dekatnya. Menurutnya itu berbahaya bagi kesehatanku— pendapat yang selalu kutolak mentah-mentah setiap kali ia mengutarakannya.

Siang berlalu dengan cepat. Sekolah usai, dan seperti biasa, Chanyeol mengantarku ke truk. Tapi kali ini, ia membukakan pintu penumpang. Luhan pasti membawa mobilnya pulang supaya Chanyeol bisa memastikan aku tidak kabur.

Aku bersedekap dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera berteduh dari hujan yang menderas.

"Sekarang kan hari ulang tahunku, jadi bolehkan aku yang menyetir?"

"Aku berpura-pura hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu, seperti yang kauinginkan."

"Kalau ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, berarti aku tidak harus pergi ke rumahmu malam ini..."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berjalan melewatiku untuk membuka pintu pengemudi.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Ssst," desahku setengah hati. Aku naik melewati pintu yang sudah terbuka, dalam hati berharap Chanyeol menerima tawaranku yang lain. Chanyeol mengotak-atik radio sementara aku menyetir, ia menggeleng sebal.

"Sinyal radiomu jelek sekali."

Keningku berkerut. Aku tidak suka Chanyeol menjelek-jelekkan trukku. Trukku bagus kok— punya kepribadian.

"Ingin stereo yang bagus? Naik mobilmu saja." Aku begitu gugup menghadapi rencana Luhan, ditambah suasana hatiku yang memang sudah muram, jadi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar lebih tajam daripada yang sebenarnya kumaksudkan.

Aku jarang marah kepada Chanyeol, dan nadaku yang ketus membuat Chanyeol mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat menahan senyum. Setelah aku memarkir trukku di depan rumah Yunho, Chanyeol merengkuh wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol memegangku sangat hati- hati, hanya ujung-ujung jarinya yang menempel lembut di pelipis, tulang pipi, dan daguku. Seolah-olah aku gampang pecah. Dan itu benar—bila dibandingkan dengan dia, paling tidak.

"Seharusnya hari ini suasana hatimu lebih baik dibanding kan hari-hari lain" bisiknya. Aroma napasnya yang manis membelai wajahku.

"Dan kalau suasana hatiku jelek?" tanyaku, napasku tidak teratur.

Bola mata Chanyeol yang keemasan menyalanyala.

"Sayang sekali."

Kepalaku sudah berputar-putar saat Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajahku dan menempelkan bibirnya yang sedingin es ke bibirku. Tepat seperti yang ia inginkan, sudah pasti, aku langsung melupakan semua kekhawatiranku dan berkonsentrasi untuk ingat menghirup napas dan mengeluarkannya.

Bibir Chanyeol terus menempel di bibirku, dingin, licin, dan lembut, sampai aku merangkulkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya dan membiarkan diriku hanyut dalam ciumannya, agak terlalu antusias. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya tertekuk ke atas saat ia melepaskan wajahku dan melepaskan tanganku yang mendekap tengkuknya erat-erat.

Chanyeol sangat berhati- hati dalam utusan hubungan fisik, karena ia ingin aku tetap hidup. Meski tahu aku harus memberi jarak aman antara kulitku dengan gigi Chanyeol yang setajam silet dan berlapis racun itu, aku cenderung melupakan halhal remeh semacam itu saat ia menciumku.

"Jangan nakal," desahnya di pipiku. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi dengan lembut ke bibirku, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, melipat kedua lenganku di perut.

Denyut nadi menggemuruh di telingaku. Kutempelkan sebelah tanganku ke dada. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras di bawah telapak tangan.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku bisa jadi semakin baik dalam hal ini?" tanyaku, menujukannya pada diriku sendiri. "Bahwa jantungku suatu saat nanti akan berhenti mencoba melompat keluar dari dadaku setiap kali kau menyentuhku?"

"Aku benar-benar berharap itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Chanyeol, sedikit puas pada diri sendiri.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Ayo kita nonton keluarga Capulet dan Montague saling menghabisi, bagaimana?"

" _Your wish, my command_ "

Chanyeol duduk berselonjor di sofa sementara aku menyetel film, mempercepat bagian pembukaan. Waktu aku duduk di pinggir sofa di depannya, Chanyeol merangkul pinggangku dan menarikku ke dadanya. Memang tidak senyaman bersandar di punggung sofa, karena dada Chanyeol keras dan dingin—dan sempurna—seperti pahatan es, tapi aku jelas lebih menyukainya. Chanyeol menarik selimut tua yang tersampir di punggung sofa dan menghamparkannya menutupi tubuhku, supaya aku tidak membeku karena bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku kurang suka pada Romeo," Chanyeol berkomentar saat filmnya mulai.

"Memangnya Romeo kenapa?" tanyaku, agak tersinggung. Romeo salah satu karakter fiksi favoritku. Sampai aku bertemu Chanyeol

" _Well_ , pertama-tama, dia mencintai Rosaline ini—apa menurutmu itu bukan plin-plan namanya? Kemudian, beberapa menit setelah pernikahan mereka, dia membunuh sepupu Juliet. Itu sangat tidak cerdas. Kesalahan demi kesalahan. Menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sendiri?"

Aku mendesah. "Kau mau aku menontonnya sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku akan lebih banyak menontonmu." Jari-jarinya menyusur membentuk pola di kulit lenganku, membuat bulu kudukku meremang. "Kau akan menangis, tidak?"

"Kemungkinan besar," aku mengakui, "kalau aku memperhatikan."

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu kalau begitu." Tapi aku merasakan bibirnya di rambutku, dan itu sangat mengganggu.

Akhirnya film itu berhasil menyita perhatianku, sebagian besar berkat "jasa" Chanyeol membisikkan dialog- dialog Romeo di telingaku—suaranya yang merdu bak beledu membuat suara si aktor terdengar lemah dan kasar. Dan aku benar-benar menangis, membuat Chanyeol geli, saat Juliet terbangun dan menemukan suami barunya sudah meninggal.

"Harus kuakui, aku agak iri padanya dalam hal ini," kata Chanyeol, mengeringkan air mataku.

"Dia cantik sekali."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara seperti jijik. "Aku bukan iri karena wanitanya—tapi karena mudahnya dia bunuh diri," Chanyeol mengklarifikasi dengan

nada menyindir. "Kalian manusia gampang sekali mati! Tinggal menelan setabung kecil ekstrak tumbuhan..."

"Apa?" aku kaget.

"Itu pernah terpikir olehku, dan aku tahu dari pengalaman Junmyeon, prosesnya tidak sesederhana itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa kali dia mencoba bunuh diri awalnya... begitu sadar dia sudah berubah menjadi ..." Suara Chanyeol, yang sempat berubah serius, kini ceria lagi. "Dan sampai sekarang ternyata dia masih sehat walafiat."

Aku berbalik supaya bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya. "Ngomong apa sih kau?" tuntutku. "Apa maksudmu, itu pernah terpikir olehmu?"

"Musim semi lalu, waktu kau... nyaris terbunuh..." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha keras kembali memperdengarkan nada menggoda. "Tentu saja aku berusaha fokus untuk menemukanmu hidup-hidup, tapi sebagian otakku menyusun rencana cadangan. Seperti kataku tadi, tak semudah yang bisa dilakukan manusia."

Sedetik, kenangan akan perjalanan terakhirku ke Phoenix membanjiri otakku dan membuatku merasa pusing. Aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan sangat jelas—terik matahari yang menyilaukan, gelombang panas yang menguap dari beton saat aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tergesa-gesa, dan putus asa, untuk menemukan vampir sadis yang ingin menyiksaku sampai mati.

Junsu, menunggu di ruang cermin bersama ibuku sebagai sandera— atau aku menyangka begitu. Aku tidak tahu itu hanya tipuan. Sama halnya Junsu juga tidak tahu saat itu Chanyeol sedang lari untuk menyelamatkan aku; Chanyeol tiba tepat waktu, meski nyaris terlambat. Tanpa berpikir, jari-jariku meraba bekas luka berbentuk bulan sabit di tanganku yang suhunya selalu beberapa derajat lebih rendah daripada bagian kulitku yang lain.

Aku menggeleng—seolah ingin menepis kenangan buruk itu jauh-jauh—dan berusaha mencerna maksud Chanyeol. Perutku melilit.

"Rencana cadangan?" ulangku.

" _Well_ , aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu Baekhyun," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, seolah-olah jawaban itu sudah sangat jelas, tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. "Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya—aku tahu Jongin dan Sehun tidak akan mau membantu... jadi kupikir mungkin aku akan pergi ke Italia dan melakukan sesuatu untuk memprovokasi Volturi." Aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa Chanyeol serius, tapi matanya terlihat muram, terfokus pada sesuatu di kejauhan saat ia mempertimbangkan berbagai cara untuk menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

Seketika aku marah.

"Apa itu Volturi?" tuntutku.

"Volturi itu nama sebuah keluarga," Chanyeol menjelaskan, matanya masih tampak muram. "Keluarga sejenis kami, sangat tua dan berkuasa. Di dunia kami, mereka bisa dianggap keluarga bangsawan, kurasa. Junmyeon pernah tinggal sebentar dengan mereka dulu, di Italia, sebelum kemudian menetap di Amerika—kau ingat ceritanya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat."

Aku tidak akan pernah lupa saat pertama kali aku ke rumah Chanyeol, mansion putih besar jauh di pelosok hutan, di tepi sungai, atau kamar tempat Junmyeon—yang bisa dianggap ayah Chanyeol—menyimpan koleksi lukisan yang menggambarkan sejarah pribadinya.

Lukisan yang paling meriah, paling berwarna-warni, sekaligus yang paling besar yang ada di sana, menggambarkan kehidupan Junmyeon di Italia. Tentu saja aku ingat potret diri lelaki kalem, masing-masing berwajah mempesona seperti malaikat serafin, berdiri di balkon paling tinggi, di tengah pusaran berbagai warna yang bercampur aduk.

Walaupun lukisan itu sudah berabad- abad usianya, Junmyeon—si malaikat pirang—tetap tak berubah. Dan aku ingat ketiga malaikat lain, kenalan Junmyeon dari masa awal hidupnya. Chanyeol tak pernah menyebut nama Volturi untuk trio rupawan itu, dua berambut hitam, satu berambut seputih salju. Ia menyebut mereka Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Key, malaikat malam penjaga seni...

"Intinya, kau tidak boleh membuat kesal keluarga Volturi," sambung Edward, memutus lamunanku. "Kecuali kau memang ingin mati— atau apa sajalah istilahnya untuk kami." Suaranya sangat tenang, sehingga terkesan ia nyaris bosan oleh kemungkinan itu.

Kemarahanku berubah menjadi kengerian. Kurengkuh wajahnya yang seperti marmer dan kuremas kuat-kuat.

"Kau jangan sekali-kali, jangan sekali-kali, berpikir seperti itu lagi!," sergahku. "Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi padaku, kau tidak boleh mencelakakan dirimu sendiri.!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membahayakan dirimu lagi, jadi itu tidak perlu diperdebatkan lagi.".

" _Membahayakan_ aku! Kusangka kita sudah sepakat semua ketidakberuntungan itu adalah salahku?" Amarahku menjadi -jadi. "Berani-beraninya kau berpikir begitu?" Pikiran bahwa Chanyeol tak mau hidup lagi, bahkan walaupun aku sudah mati, terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan, bila situasinya dibalik?"

"Itu lain."

Tampaknya Chanyeol tidak mengerti di mana letak perbedaannya. Ia berdecak.

"Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Aku pucat memikirkan kemungkinan itu "Kau mau aku menghabisi nyawaku sendiri?''

Secercah kepedihan menyaput garis-garis wajahnya yang sempurna.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti maksudmu... sedikit," Chanyeol mengakui. "Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa kau?."

"Apa pun yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini sebelum aku datang dan memperumit keberadaanmu."

Chanyeol mendesah. "Kau membuatnya terdengar sangat mudah.

"Seharusnya memang begitu. Aku toh tidak semenarik itu."

Chanyeol sudah hendak membantah, tapi lalu mengurungkan niatnya. "Tidak perlu

diperdebatkan," ia mengingatkan aku. Mendadak, ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih formal, menggeserku ke samping sehingga kami tak lagi berdempetan.

"Yunho?." tebakku.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian aku mendengar suara mobil polisi menderu memasuki halaman. Aku mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Hanya itu yang bisa ditolerir ayahku.

Yunho masuk sambil menenteng kardus pizza.

"Hai, Anak-anak." Ia nyengir padaku. "Kupikir, sekali-sekali boleh juga kau dibebaskan dari tugas memasak dan mencuri piring di hari ulang tahunmu. Lapar?"

"Tentu. Tetima kasih, Dad."

Yunho tak pernah mengomentari kondisi Chanyeol yang kelihatannya tak punya selera makan. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Chanyeol melewatkan makan malam.

"Anda tidak keberatan saya mengajak Baekhyun keluar malam ini, kan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Yunho dan aku selesai makan.

Kupandangi Yunho penuh harap. Siapa tahu ayahku memiliki konsep bahwa ulang tahun adalah acara keluarga, jadi aku harus tinggal di rumah—ini ulang tahun pertamaku bersamanya, ulang tahun pertama sejak ibuku, Jaejoong, menikah lagi dan pindah ke Florida, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ayahku menyikapinya.

"Boleh saja," Yunho menjelaskan, dan harapanku langsung musnah. "Jadi aku tidak bisa menemani... Ini" Yunho meraup kamera yang ia belikan atas saran Jaejoong.

Karena aku membutuhkan foto-foto untuk mengisi albumku. Seharusnya Yunho tidak melemparkan kamera itu padaku— sejak dulu aku memiliki kelemahan

dalam hal koordinasi. Kamera itu menyapu ujung ujung jariku, dan terpental ke lantai. Chanyeol menyambarnya sebelum benda itu jatuh membentur lantai linoleum.

"Gesit juga kau," komentar Yunho. "Kalau malam ini ada acara seru di rumah keluarga Park, Baekhyun, jangan lupa memotret. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ibumu—dia pasti sudah tak sabar ingin segera melihat foto-foto itu."

"Ide bagus, Yunho," kata Chanyeol, menyerahkan kamera itu padaku.

Aku mengarahkan kamera itu pada Chanyeol, dan menjepretnya. "Berfungsi dengan baik."

"Bagus. Hei, kirim salam pada Luhan, ya. Dia sudah lama tidak main ke sini." Sudut-sudut mulut Yunho tertarik ke bawah.

"Baru juga tiga hari, Dad," aku mengingatkan ayahku. Yunho tergila- gila pada Luhan.

Ia jadi dekat dengannya musim semi lalu ketika Luhan membantuku melewati masa-masa pemulihan yang sulit; Yunho merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Luhan karena menyelamatkannya dari keharusan memandikan anak perempuan yang sudah hampir dewasa.

"Akan kusampaikan padanya."

"Oke. Bersenang-senanglah kalian malam ini" Jelas, itu pengusiran secara halus, Yunho sudah beringsut ke ruang duduk dan pesawat televisi.

Chanyeol tersenyum menang dan meraih tanganku, menarikku keluar dari dapur. Sesampainya di trukku, Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang untukku lagi, dan kali ini aku tidak membantah. Aku masih sulit menemukan belokan tersamar yang menuju rumahnya di kegelapan malam seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil ke arah utara melintasi Forks, kentara sekali jengkel dengan batas kecepatan yang bisa ditempuh Chevy-ku yang berasal dari zaman prasejarah ini. Mesinnya mengerang lebih keras daripada biasanya saat

Chanyeol membawanya di atas kecepatan delapan puluh kilometer per jam.

"Pelan -pelan," aku mengingatkan dia.

"Tahu apa yang akan sangat kausukai? Audi coupe mungil yang bagus sekali. Suara mesinnya halus, tenaganya kuat..."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan trukku. Dan omong-omong tentang hal tidak penting yang berharga mahal, kalau kau tahu apa yang bagus untukmu, kau tidak mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun."

"Satu sen pun tidak"

"Bagus."

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tergantung apa yang kauminta."

Chanyeol mendesah, wajahnya yang tampan tampak serius. "Baekhyun ulang tahun terakhir yang kami rayakan adalah saat Jongin berulang tahun di tahun 1935. Tolonglah santai sedikit, dan jangan terlalu menyulitkan malam ini. Mereka semua sangat bersemangat."

Selalu agak mengagetkanku setiap kali Chanyeol menyinggung hal-hal semacam itu. "Baiklah, aku akan bersikap manis."

"Mungkin seharusnya aku mengingatkanmu..."

"Ya, _please_ "

"Waktu kubilang mereka semua sangat bersemangat... maksudku mereka semua."

"Semua?" Aku tersedak. "Lo, kukira Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang di Afrika." Semua orang di Forks mengira anak-anak keluarga Park yang sudah dewasa pindah ke luar kota untuk kuliah tahun ini ke Darmouth, tapi aku tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Jongin ingin datang."

"Tapi... Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tahu. Baekhyun. Jangan khawatir, dia akan bersikap sangat baik."

Aku diam saja. Tidak semudah itu untuk tidak merasa khawatir. Tak seperti Luhan, kakak "angkat" Chanyeol yang lain, Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik itu, tidak begitu menyukaiku. Sebenarnya, lebih dari sekadar tidak suka. Bagi Kyungsoo, aku penyusup tak diundang yang mengetahui kehidupan rahasia keluarganya.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah memikirkan situasi saat ini, karena dugaanku, kepergian Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk waktu lama adalah salahku, walaupun diam-diam aku senang ia tidak ada.

Jongin, kakak Chanyeol yang bertubuh kekar dan suka bercanda, nah kalau dia, aku benar- benar merasa kehilangan. Dalam banyak hal, ia sudah seperti kakak lelaki yang ingin kumiliki sejak dulu... hanya saja jauh, jauh lebih mengerikan.

Chanyeol memutuskan mengganti topik. "Jadi, kalau kau tidak memperbolehkan aku membelikanmu Audi, adakah hal lain yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku dalam bentuk bisikan.

Kerutan dalam muncul di dahi Chanyeol yang semulus marmer. Jelas ia berharap tadi tidak mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dari masalah Kyungsoo. Rasanya kami sudah sering sekali berdebat hari ini.

"Jangan malam ini, Baekhyun. _Please_?"

" _Well_ , mungkin Luhan bisa mengabulkan keinginanku."

Chanyeol menggeram—suaranya dalam dan mengancam. "Ini tidak akan menjadi ulang tahunmu yang terakhir, Baekhyun," ia bersumpah.

"Itu tidak adil!" Kalau tidak salah aku mendengar gigi-giginya menggemertak.

Kami sudah berhenti di depan rumah sekarang. Lampu-lampu bersinar terang dari setiap jendela di dua lantai pertama. Deretan lentera Jepang yang terang bergelantungan di atap teras, membiaskan pendaran cahaya lembut di pohon-pohon _cedar_ besar yang mengelilingi rumah. Mangkuk-mangkuk besar berisi bunga—mawar merah jambu—berjajar sepanjang tangga lebar yang mengarah ke pintupintu depan.

Aku mengerang.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. "Namanya juga pesta," ia mengingatkanku. "Berusahalah bersikap baik."

"Tentu," gerutuku.

Chanyeol turun untuk membukakan pintu bagiku, lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku punya pertanyaan."

Ia menunggu dengan waswas.

"Kalau film ini dicuci cetak," kataku, memainkan kamera di tanganku, "apakah kau akan muncul di foto?"

Tawa Chanyeol pecah berderai. Ia membantuku turun dari mobil, menarikku menaiki tangga, dan masih terus tertawa saat membukakan pintu untukku.

Mereka semua menunggu di ruang duduk yang besar dan berwarna putih. Begitu aku melangkah masuk, mereka menyambutku dengan teriakan nyaring, "Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun!" sementara aku menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

Luhan lah asumsiku, yang telah menutup semua bagian yang permukaannya datar dengan lilin pink dan lusinan mangkuk kristal berisi ratusan mawar. Ada meja bertaplak putih diletakkan di sebelah grand piano Chanyeol, dengan kue tart pink di atasnya, bunga-bunga mawar, tumpukan piring kaca, dan gundukan kecil kado terbungkus kertas warna perak.

Ini ratusan kali lebih parah daripada yang bisa kubayangkan.

Chanyeol. merasakan kegalauanku. merangkul pinggangku dengan sikap menyemangati, lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Orang tua Chanyeol. Junmyeon dan Yixing—tetap semuda dan serupawan biasanya—berdiri paling dekat ke pintu. Yixing memelukku hati-hati, rambutnya yang halus dan sewarna karamel membelai pipiku saat ia mengecup dahiku, kemudian Junmyeon merangkul pundakku.

"Maaf tentang ini. Baekhyun," bisiknya. "Kami tidak sanggup mengekang Luhan."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum, tapi setidaknya ia tidak melotot. Jongin nyengir lebar. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak bertemu mereka; aku sudah lupa betapa luar biasa cantiknya Kyungsoo—nyaris menyakitkan melihatnya. Dan benarkah Jongin sejak dulu sudah begitu... besar?

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah," kata Jongin, berlagak seolah-olah kecewa. "Sebenarnya aku berharap kau sedikit berubah, tapi ternyata wajahmu tetap merah, seperti biasa."

"Terima kasih banyak, Jongin," kataku, semakin merah padam.

Jongin tertawa. "Aku harus keluar dulu sebentar" —ia terdiam untuk mengedipkan mata pada Luhan dengan gaya mencolok—"Jangan berbuat macam-macam selagi aku tidak ada."

"Akan kucoba."

Luhan melepas tangan Sehun dan bergegas maju, giginya berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu. Sehun juga tersenyum, tapi tetap berdiri di tempat. Ia bersandar, jangkung dan pirang, di tiang di kaki tangga. Setelah beberapa hari terkurung bersama di Phoenix, kusangka ia sudah tidak menghindariku lagi.

Tapi sikapnya sekarang kembali seperti sebelumnya—sedapat mungkin menghindariku—begitu terbebas dari kewajiban sementaranya untuk melindungiku. Aku tahu itu bukan masalah pribadi, hanya tindakan pencegahan, dan aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu sensitif mengenainya. Sehun agak sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan diet keluarga Park dibandingkan para anggota keluarga yang lain; bau darah manusia lebih sulit ditolaknya dibanding yang lain-lain—ia belum terlalu lama mencoba.

"Waktunya buka kado!" seru Luhan. Ia menggamit sikuku dengan tangannya yang dingin dan menarikku ke meja penuh tart dan kado-kado mengilap.

Aku memasang wajah martirku yang terbaik. "Luhan, sudah kubilang aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa—"

"Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan," sela Luhan, senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya. "Bukalah." Ia mengambil kamera dari tanganku dan menggantinya dengan kotak segiempat besar warna perak.

Kotak itu sangat ringan hingga terasa kosong.

Label di atasnya menandakan kado itu dari Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun. Waswas, kurobek kertas itu dan kupandangi kotak di dalamnya.

Itu kotak peralatan elektronik, dengan angkaangka pada namanya. Kubuka kotak itu, berharap mengetahui isinya. Tapi kotak itu kosong.

"Ehm... terima kasih."

Senyum Kyungsoo terkuak sedikit. Sehunterbahak. "Itu stereo untuk mobilmu; ia menjelaskan. "Jongin sedang memasangnya sekarang supaya kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya."

Luhan selalu selangkah di depanku.

"Terima kasih Sehun, Kyungsoo." kataku pada mereka, nyengir saat teringat keluhan Chanyeol siang tadi tentang radioku-hanya jebakan, ternyata. "Terima kasih Jongin!" seruku dengan suara lebih keras.

Aku mendengar suara tawanya yang berdentum dari dalam trukku, dan mau tak mau aku ikut tertawa.

"Berikutnya, buka kadoku dan kado Chanyeol," kata Luhan, begitu bersemangat hingga suaranya terdengar melengking tinggi. Di tangannya ada kotak kecil pipih.

Aku menoleh dan melayangkan pandangan tajam pada Chanyeol. "Kau sudah janji."

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab. Jongin berlari-lari melewati pintu.

"Tepat pada waktunya!" serunya. Ia menyelinap di belakang Sehun, yang juga beringsut lebih dekat dari biasanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Aku tidak mengeluarkan uang satu sen pun," Chanyeol meyakinkan aku. Ia menyingkirkan seberkas rambut dari wajahku, membuat kulitku bagai tergelitik

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menoleh pada Luhan. "Berikan padaku," aku mendesah, Jongin terkekeh gembira.

Aku mengambil kado kecil itu dari tangannya, memutar bola mataku pada Chanyeol sambil menyelipkan jariku di bawah pinggiran kertas dan menyentakkannya di bawah selotip.

"Sial," gumamku saat kertas itu mengiris jariku; aku menarik jariku dari bawah kertas untuk mengetahui kondisinya. Setitik darah muncul dari luka kecil itu.

Sesudahnya, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Tidak!" raung Chanyeol.

Ia menerjangku hingga terjengkang menabrak meja. Meja terbalik, menjatuhkan kue tart dan kado-kado, juga bunga-bunga dan piring- piring. Aku mendarat di tengah kepingan kristal yang pecah berantakan.

Sehun menabrak Chanyeol, dan suaranya terdengar seperti benturan batu-batu besar saat terjadi longsor.

Ada lagi suara lain, geraman mengerikan yang sepertinya berasal jauh dari dasar dada Sehun. Sehun berusaha menerobos melewati Chanyeol, mengatupkan giginya hanya beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajah Chanyeol.

Detik berikut Jongin menyambar Sehun dari belakang, menguncinya dalam pitingan tangan yang besar, tapi Sehun memberontak, matanya yang liar dan kosong hanya terfokus padaku.

Selain _shock_ , aku juga merasa kesakitan. Aku terbanting ke lantai di dekat piano, kedua tangan refleks terbentang lebar untuk menahan jatuhku, tepat menimpa kepingan-kepingan kaca yang tajam. Baru sekarang aku merasakan kesakitan yang pedih dan menusuk yang menjalar dari pergelangan tangan ke lipatan siku.

Pusing dan linglung, aku mendongak dari darah merah cerah yang merembes keluar dari lenganku—dan melihat enam pasang mata vampir yang tiba-tiba menatapku dengan sorot kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ayo dong vomen... Biar aku semangat lanjutin ... Hehe**


	3. Chapter 02 STITCHES

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Hanya Junmyeon yang tetap tenang. Pengalaman bekerja di UGD selama berabad-abad tergambar jelas dalam suaranya yang tenang dan berwibawa.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo, bawa Sehun keluar."

Kali ini tanpa senyum, Jongin mengangguk.

"Ayolah, Sehun."

Sehun meronta-ronta dalam cengkeraman Jongin, menggeliat -geliat, menyorongkan giginya ke arah saudaranya, matanya masih liar. Wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi saat ia menghambur dan membungkuk di atas tubuhku, posisinya jelas melindungi. Geraman rendah bernada memperingatkan terdengar dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat. Aku tahu ia tidak bernapas.

Kyungsoo, wajah malaikatnya tampak puas, maju selangkah di depan Sehun—menjaga jarak dengan giginya—dan membantu Jongin menyeret Sehun keluar lewat pintu kaca yang dibukakan Yixing, sebelah tangan menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Wajah Yixing yang berbentuk hati tampak malu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekhyun," jeritnya sambil mengikuti yang lain-lain ke halaman.

"Beri aku jalan, Chanyeol," gumam Junmyeon.

Sedetik berlalu, kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk lambat- lambat dan merilekskan posisinya. Junmyeon berlutut di sebelahku, mencondongkan tubuh untuk memeriksa lenganku. Bisa kurasakan perasaan _shock_ membeku di wajahku, jadi aku berusaha mengubahnya.

"Ini, Junmyeon," kata Luhan, mengulurkan handuk. Junmyeon menggeleng.

"Terlalu banyak serpihan kaca di lukanya." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan merobek bagian bawah taplak meja putih menjadi kain panjang tipis. Di lilitkannya kain itu di bawah siku untuk membentuk semacam bebat. Bau anyir darah membuat kepalaku pening. Telingaku berdenging.

"Baekhyun," kata Junmyeon lirih. "Kau mau aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, atau kau mau aku merawatnya di sini saja?"

"Di sini saja, _please_ ," bisikku. Kalau ia membawaku ke rumah sakit, cepat atau lambat Yunho pasti bakal tahu.

"Biar kuambilkan tasmu," kata Luhan.

"Mari kita bawa dia ke meja dapur," kata Junmyeon pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkatku dengan mudah, sementara Junmyeon memegangi lenganku agar tetap stabil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Baik-baik saja," Suaraku terdengar cukup mantap, dan itu membuatku senang. Wajah Chanyeol kaku seperti batu.

Luhan telah menunggu di sana. Tas Junmyeon sudah diletakkan di meja, bersama lampu meja kecil yang menyala terang dicolokkan ke dinding. Chanyeol mendudukkan aku dengan lembut ke kursi, sementara Junmyeon menarik kursi lain. Ia langsung bekerja.

Chanyeol berdiri di sampingku, sikapnya masih protektif, masih menahan napas.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol," desahku.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya Baekhyun," Chanyeol bersikeras.

Tapi dagunya kaku; sorot matanya menyala-nyala oleh dahaga yang coba dilawannya sekuat tenaga, jauh lebih parah baginya ketimbang bagi yang lain-lain.

"Kau tidak perlu sok jadi pahlawan," tukasku. "Junmyeon bisa mengobatiku tanpa bantuanmu. Pergilah dan hirup udara segar."

Aku meringis saat Junmyeon melakukan sesuatu di lenganku yang rasanya perih.

"Aku akan tetap di sini," bantah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau senang menyiksa diri sendiri Chanyeol?" gumamku.

Junmyeon memutuskan menengahi. "Chanyeol, lebih baik kau menemui Sehun sebelum dia jadi tak terkendali. Aku yakin dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, dan aku ragu dia mau mendengarkan nasihat yang lain selain kau sekarang ini."

"Benar Chanyeol," dukungku penuh semangat. "Cari Sehun sana."

"Lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna," imbuh Luhan.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit karena kami mengeroyoknya seperti itu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk sekali dan berlari kecil dengan lincah melalui pintu dapur sebelah belakang. Aku yakin ia belum menarik napas sekali pun sejak jariku teriris tadi.

Perasaan kebas dan mati rasa menyebar di sekujur lenganku. Meski perihnya hilang, namun itu membuatku teringat pada lukaku, jadi kupandangi saja wajah Junmyeon dengan saksama untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari apa yang dilakukan tangannya.

Rambut Junmyeon berkilau emas di bawah cahaya lampu sementara ia membungkuk di atas lenganku. Bisa kurasakan secercah rasa mual mengaduk-aduk perutku, tapi aku bertekad takkan membiarkan kegelisahan menguasaiku. Sekarang tak ada lagi rasa sakit, yang ada hanya perasaan seperti ditarik-tarik yang berusaha kuabaikan. Tak ada alasan untuk muntah-muntah seperti bayi.

Seandainya tak berada dalam jangkauan pandanganku, aku pasti takkan menyadari Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan menyelinap ke luar ruangan. Dengan senyum kecil meminta maaf, ia lenyap di balik pintu dapur.

" _Well_ , itu berarti semuanya," desahku. "Aku bisa mengosongkan ruangan, paling tidak."

"Itu bukan salahmu," hibur Junmyeon sambil terkekeh. "Itu bisa terjadi pada siapa pun."

" _Bisa_ ," ulangku. "Tapi biasanya hanya terjadi padaku."

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon tertawa.

Ketenangan sikap Junmyeon jauh lebih menakjubkan saat dibandingkan reaksi yang lainnya. Tak tampak secercah pun kegugupan di wajahnya. Junmyeon bekerja dengan gerakan-gerakan cepat dan mantap. Satu-satunya suara lain selain hembusan napas kami yang pelan, hanya bunyi kling-kling saat pecahan-pecahan kecil kaca dijatuhkan satu demi satu ke meja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" desakku. "Bahkan Luhan dan Yixing..." Aku tak menyelesaikan kata-kataku, hanya menggeleng heran.

Walaupun mereka semua juga sudah meninggalkan diet tradisional vampir seperti halnya Junmyeon, tapi hanya dia yang sanggup mencium aroma darah tanpa merasa tergoda sedikit pun untuk mencicipinya. Jelas, itu jauh lebih sulit daripada yang terlihat.

"Latihan bertahun-tahun," jawab Junmyeon "Sekarang aku sudah hampir tidak menyadari baunya lagi."

"Menurutmu, apakah akan lebih sulit bila kau cuti lama dari rumah sakit? Dan tidak selalu berdekatan dengan darah?"

"Mungkin," Junmyeon mengangkat bahu, tapi kedua tangannya tetap mantap. "Aku tak pernah merasa perlu cuti lama-lama." Ia menyunggingkan senyum ceria ke arahku "Aku terlalu menikmati pekerjaanku."

Kling, kling, kling. Kaget juga aku melihat banyaknya serpihan kaca di lenganku. Aku tergoda untuk melirik tumpukan yang semakin bertambah, hanya untuk melihat ukurannya, tapi aku tahu ide itu takkan membantuku menahan keinginan untuk tidak muntah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau nikmati?" tanyaku.

Sungguh tak masuk akal—bertahun-tahun berjuang dan menyangkal diri untuk bisa mencapai suatu titik di mana ia bisa menahannya begitu mudah. Lagi pula aku ingin terus mengajaknya bicara; obrolan membantu mengalihkan pikiran dari perutku yang mual.

Bola mata Junmyeon yang berwarna gelap tampak tenang dan merenung saat ia menjawab.

"Hmm. Aku paling senang kalau... kemampuanku ini bisa membantu menyelamatkan orang yang kalau tidak kutolong pasti akan meninggal. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa, karena kemampuanku, kehidupan orang lain bisa jauh lebih baik karena aku ada. Bahkan indra penciumanku terkadang bisa menjadi perangkat diagnosis yang berguna." Satu sisi mulutnya terangkat membentuk separo senyuman.

Aku memikirkan hal itu sementara Junmyeon mengorek-ngorek lukaku, memastikan semua serpihan kaca telah diambil Lalu ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari peralatan baru, dan aku berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan jarum dan benang.

"Kau berusaha sangat keras membenahi sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan salahmu," kataku sementara sensasi tarikan yang baru mulai terasa di pinggir-pinggir kulitku. "Maksudku, kau tidak minta dilahirkan seperti ini. Kau tidak memilih kehidupan seperti ini, tapi kau tetap berusaha sangat keras untuk menjalaninya dengan baik."

"Aku bukan hendak membenahi apa-apa," Junmyeon menyanggah halus. "Seperti segalanya dalam hidup, aku hanya memutuskan hendak berbuat apa dengan kehidupan yang kumiliki sekarang."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar terlalu mudah." Junmyeon memeriksa lenganku lagi.

"Nah, sudah," ujarnya, menggunting benang. "Sudah beres." Ia mengolesi kapas bertangkai ukuran besar dengan cairan sewarna sirup banyak-banyak, lalu membalurkannya dengan saksama di seluruh permukaan luka yang sudah dijahit. Baunya aneh; membuat kepalaku berputar. Cairan itu membuat kulitku perih.

"Tapi awalnya," desakku sementara Junmyeon menempelkan kasa panjang menutupi luka, lalu merekatkannya ke kulitku. "Mengapa terpikir olehmu untuk mencoba cara hidup yang lain selain yang lazim bagi kalian?"

Bibir Junmyeon terkuak, membentuk senyum pribadi. "Chanyeol tak pernah menceritakannya padamu?."

"Pernah. Tapi aku ingin memahami jalan pikiranmu..."

Wajah Junmyeon mendadak berubah serius lagi, dan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kupikirkan saat—aku menolak berpikir itu hanya kemungkinan—itu terjadi padaku.

"Kau tahu ayahku pemuka agama," kenang Junmyeon sambil membersihkan meja dengan hatihati, mengelap semuanya dengan kasa basah, kemudian mengulanginya lagi. Bau alkohol membakar rongga hidungku. "Dia memiliki pandangan yang agak keras terhadap dunia, hal yang mulai kupertanyakan sebelum aku berubah." Junmyeon meletakkan semua kasa kotor dan serpihan kaca ke dalam mangkuk kristal kosong.

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, sampai kemudian Junmyeon menyalakan korek. Kemudian ia membuang batang korek api ke tumpukan kain yang basah oleh alkohol, dan api yang tiba-tiba menyala membuatku melompat kaget.

"Maaf," katanya. "Nah, sudah... aku tidak sependapat dengan keyakinan yang dianut ayahku. Tapi tidak pernah, selama hampir empat ratus tahun sekarang sejak aku dilahirkan, aku melihat apa pun yang membuatku meragukan keberadaan Tuhan dalam wujud bagaimanapun. Bahkan bayangan dalam cermin pun tidak."

Aku pura-pura mengamati balutan di lenganku untuk menyembunyikan kekagetanku melihat arah pembicaraan kami. Agama adalah hal terakhir yang kuharapkan bakal menjadi jawabannya. Aku sendiri bisa dibilang tidak memiliki keyakinan. Yunho menganggap dirinya Lutheran, karena itulah agama yang dianut kedua orangtuanya, tapi di hari Minggu ia beribadah di tepi sungai dengan joran dan pancing. Jaejoong sesekali ke gereja, tapi sama seperti affair singkatnya dengan tenis, kerajinan tembikar, yoga, dan kursus bahasa Prancis, ia sudah tertarik pada hal lain saat aku baru mulai menyadari kegemaran barunya.

Aku yakin semua ini kedengarannya aneh, karena keluar dari mulut vampir. Junmyeon nyengir, tahu penggunaan kata itu secara sambil lalu selalu berhasil membuatku _shock_.

"Tapi aku berharap masih ada tujuan dalam hidup ini. bahkan bagi kami. Sulit memang, harus kuakui," sambung Junmeyon dengan nada tak acuh. "Bagaimanapun juga, kami telah dikutuk. Tapi aku berharap, dan mungkin ini harapan konyol, bahwa kami bisa mendapatkan sedikit penghargaan karena telah mencoba."

"Menurutku itu tidak konyol," gumamku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ada orang, termasuk Tuhan, yang tidak terkesan pada Junmyeon. Lagi pula, satu-satunya surga yang kuinginkan adalah yang ada Chanyeol-nya. "Dan kurasa orang lain pun tak ada yang berpikir begitu."

"Sebenarnya, kau orang pertama yang sependapat denganku."

"Memangnya yang lain-lain tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" tanyaku, terkejut, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu orang secara khusus.

Junmyeon kembali menebak jalan pikiranku. "Chanyeol sependapat denganku sampai batas tertentu. Tuhan dan surga itu ada... begitu juga neraka. Tapi dia tidak percaya ada kehidupan setelah kematian untuk jenis kami," Suara Junmyeon sangat lembut; ia memandang ke luar jendela besar di atas bak cuci, ke kegelapan. "Kau tahu, menurut dia, kami sudah kehilangan jiwa kami."

Aku langsung teringat kata-kata Chanyeol siang tadi: kecuali kau memang ingin mati—atau apa sajalah istilahnya untuk kamu. Sebuah bola lampu seakan menyala di kepalaku.

"Jadi itulah masalahnya, bukan?" aku menduga. "Itulah sebabnya dia begitu sulit mengabulkan keinginanku."

Junmyeon berbicara lambat-lambat.

"Aku memandang... putraku. Kekuatannya, kebaikannya, kecemerlangan yang terpancar darinya—dan itu justru semakin mengobarkan semangat itu, keyakinan itu, lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada kehidupan setelah kematian untuk makhluk sebaik Chanyeol?"

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat, setuju. "Tapi kalau keyakinanku sama seperti Chanyeol bahwa jiwa kami sudah hilang..." Junmeyon menunduk memandangiku dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. "Seandainya kau meyakini hal yang sama seperti yang diyakininya. Tegakah kau merenggut jiwanya?"

Cara Junmyeon memfrasekan pertanyaan itu menghalangi jawabanku. Seandainya ia bertanya apakah aku rela mempertaruhkan jiwaku untuk Chanyeol, jawabannya jelas. Tapi apakah aku rela mempertaruhkan jiwa Chanyeol? Kukerucutkan bibirku dengan sikap tak suka. Itu bukan barter yang adil.

"Sekarang kau mengerti masalahnya."

Aku menggeleng, sadar sifat keras kepalaku mulai muncul.

Junmyeon mendesah.

"Itu pilihanku," aku berkeras.

"Itu juga pilihannya," Junmyeon mengangkat tangan begitu melihatku hendak membantah. "Terlepas dari apakah dia bertanggung jawab melakukan hal itu terhadapmu."

"Dia bukan satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya," Kupandangi Junmyeon dengan sikap spekulatif.

Junmyeon tertawa, ketegangan langsung mencair. "Oh, tidak. Kau harus membereskan masalah ini dengan dia!" Tapi sejurus kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Itu bagian yang aku tidak akan pernah bisa yakin. Kupikir, dalam banyak hal lain, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi benarkah tindakanku yang membuat orang lain menjalani kehidupan seperti ini? Aku tak bisa memutuskan."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hidupku seandainya Junmyeon menolak godaan untuk mengubah keberadaannya yang sendirian... dan bergidik.

"Ibu Chanyeol-lah yang membuatku yakin dengan keputusanku" Suara Junmyeon nyaris hanya bisikan. Matanya menerawang kosong ke luar jendela yang gelap.

"Ibunya?," Setiap kali aku bertanya kepada Chanyeol tentang orangtuanya, ia hanya berkata mereka sudah lama meninggal dan ingatannya kabur. Sadarlah aku ingatan Junmyeon terhadap orangtua Chanyeol, meski pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, pastilah sangat jelas.

"Ya. Namanya Sandara. Sandara Masen Park. Ayahnya, Ricard Senior, tidak pernah tersadar selama di rumah sakit. Dia meninggal saat gelombang pertama serangan influenza terjadi. Tapi Sandara sadar nyaris hingga menjelang meninggal. Chanyeol mirip sekali dengannya—warna rambutnya juga pirang tembaga, begitu juga matanya, sama-sama hijau."

"Mata Chanyeol dulu hijau?" gumamku, berusaha membayangkannya.

"Ya..." Junmyeon menerawang jauh. "Sandara sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya. Dia mempertaruhkan peluangnya untuk selamat dengan berusaha merawat Chanyeol dalam keadaan sakit. Kusangka Chanyeol-lah yang akan lebih dulu meninggal, kondisinya jauh lebih parah daripada ibunya. Saat maut menjemput Sandara, prosesnya sangat cepat. Kejadiannya tepat setelah matahari terbenam, dan aku datang untuk menggantikan para dokter yang sudah bekerja seharian. Saat itu rasanya sulit sekali berpura-pura—begitu banyak yang harus ditangani, dan aku tidak butuh istirahat. Betapa bencinya aku harus pulang ke rumah, bersembunyi dalam gelap dan berpura-pura tidur padahal begitu banyak orang yang sekarat." Junmyeon tampak sedih mengenang masa-masa itu

"Pertama-tama aku pergi untuk mengecek keadaan Sandara dan putranya. Aku mulai merasa terikat pada mereka–hal yang berbahaya mengingat kondisi manusia yang rapuh. Begitu melihatnya, aku langsung tahu kondisi Sandara semakin parah. Demamnya tak terkendali, dan tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi melawan. Tapi dia tidak tampak lemah, saat dia memandangiku dengan mata menyala-nyala dari ranjangnya." Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang

" _'Selamatkan dia!'_ pintanya padaku dengan suara serak yang sanggup dikeluarkan tenggorokannya. _'Aku akan berusaha semampuku'_ aku berjanji padanya, meraih tangannya. Demamnya tinggi sekali, hingga ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan tanganku yang sangat dingin itu. Semua terasa dingin di kulitnya. _'Kau harus bisa,'_ desaknya lagi, mencengkeram tanganku begitu kuat hingga aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia bisa selamat dari krisis ini. Matanya keras, seperti batu, seperti zambrud. _'Kau harus melakukan semua yang mampu kau lakukan. Apa yang orang lain tidak bisa, itulah yang harus kau lakukan untuk Chanyeol-ku."_ Aku ketakutan. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam menusuk, dan, sesaat, aku yakin dia tahu rahasiaku. Kemudian demam menguasainya, dan dia tak pernah sadar lagi. Dia meninggal hanya satu jam setelah mengutarakan tuntutannya padaku." Junmyeon kembali bercerita.

"Berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya aku mempertimbangkan untuk menciptakan pendamping untuk hidupku. Hanya satu makhluk lain yang bisa benar-benar mengenalku, bukan aku yang berpura-pura. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menemukan pembenaran untukku – melakukan seperti yang pernah dilakukan terhadapku. "Lalu di sanalah Chanyeol berbaring, sekarat. Jelas sekali dia hanya punya waktu beberapa jam. Di sampingnya terbaring ibunya, entah bagaimana wajahnya tetap tidak tampak tenang, meski dalam kematian."

Junmyeon seperti melihat lagi semuanya, kenangannya tidak pudar meski seabad telah berlalu. Aku juga bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, saat Junmyeon bicara—

"keputusasaan yang melingkupi rumah sakit, atmosfer kematian yang terlampau kuat. Tubuh Chanyeol panas membara oleh demam, nyawanya terancam seiring dengan detik-detik yang berjalan... sekujur tubuhku lagilagi bergidik, mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari pikiranku. Kata-kata Sandara terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Bagaimana dia bisa menebak apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mungkinkah ada orang yang benar-benar menginginkan hal itu untuk anaknya?. Kupandangi Chanyeol. Meski sakit keras, dia tetap tampan. Ada sesuatu yang murni dan indah tergambar di wajahnya. Seperti yang kuinginkan di wajah anakku kalau aku punya anak." Junmyeon tersenyum sedikit.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bisa memutuskan, aku langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir lagi. Pertama-tama, kudorong dulu jenazah ibunya ke kamar mayat, lalu aku kembali untuk menjemput Chanyeol. Saat itu rumah sakit kekurangan tenaga dan perhatian untuk menangani setengah saja kebutuhan para pasien. Kamar mayat kosong—dari orang hidup, paling tidak. Diam-diam kubawa Chanyeol keluar dari pintu belakang, kugendong melewati atap-atap rumah, kembali ke rumahku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kuputuskan untuk membuat kembali luka seperti yang pernah kuterima dulu, beberapa abad sebelumnya di London. Belakangan, aku merasa bersalah. Luka itu lebih menyakitkan dan lebih lama sembuh daripada yang sebenarnya diperlukan." Junmyeon menatapku lalu kembali melanjutkan kenangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menyelamatkan Chanyeol," Junmyeon menggeleng, kembali ke masa kini. Ia tersenyum padaku. "Kurasa sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang sekarang."

"Biar aku saja," kata Chanyeol. Ia muncul dari arah ruang makan yang remang-remang, berjalan lambat-lambat untuk ukurannya. Wajahnya datar, ekspresinya tak terbaca, tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan matanya—sesuatu yang coba disembunyikannya sekuat tenaga. Aku merasa perutku seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Junmyeon bisa mengantarku," kataku. Aku menunduk memandang kemejaku; bahan katun biru mudanya basah oleh bercak-bercak darah. Bahu kananku berlepotan krim gula warna pink.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun," Suara Chanyeol datar tanpa emosi. "Kau perlu ganti baju. Bisa-bisa Yunho terkena serangan jantung kalau melihatmu seperti itu. Akan kuminta Luhan mencarikan baju untukmu." Chanyeol berjalan lagi keluar dari pintu dapur.

Kupandangi Junmyeon dengan sikap waswas. "Dia kalut sekali."

"Memang," Junmyeon sependapat. "Yang terjadi malam ini adalah apa yang paling ditakutinya bakal terjadi. Membahayakanmu, karena keadaan kami yang seperti ini."

"Itu bukan salahnya."

"Bukan salahmu juga."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dan mata Junmyeon yang indah dan bijak. Aku tidak sependapat dengannya. Junmyeon mengulurkan tangan dan membantuku berdiri. Ku ikuti dia ke ruang utama. Yixing sudah kembali; sedang mengepel lantai tempatku jatuh tadi—dengan cairan desinfektan murni tanpa campuran kalau menilik dari baunya.

"Yixing, biar aku saja," Bisa kurasakan wajahku kembali merah padam.

"Aku sudah selesai." Yixing mendongak dan tersenyum padaku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkan dia. "Junmyeon menjahit lebih cepat daripada dokter lain yang pernah menanganiku."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Luhan dan Chanyeol muncul dari pintu belakang. Luhan bergegas mendapatiku, tapi Chanyeol berdiri agak jauh, ekspresinya sulit digambarkan.

"Ayo," ajak Luhan "Akan kucarikan sesuatu yang tidak begitu mengerikan untuk dipakai." Luhan menemukan kemeja yixing yang warnanya mendekati warna bajuku tadi. Yunho tak bakal memerhatikan, aku yakin.

Perban putih panjang di lenganku tidak tampak terlalu serius setelah aku tak lagi memakai baju yang berlepotan bercak darah. Toh Yunho tak pernah terkejut melihatku diperban.

"Luhan," bisikku saat ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya?" Suara Luhan tetap pelan, memandangiku dengan sikap ingin tahu, kepalanya ditelengkan ke satu sisi.

"Seberapa parah?" Aku tak yakin apakah berbisik- bisik begini ada gunanya. Walaupun kami di lantai atas, dengan pintu tertutup, mungkin ia tetap bisa mendengarku.

Wajah Luhan menegang. "Aku belum bisa memastikan."

"Sehun bagaimana?"

Luhan mendesah. "Dia sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Itu memang lebih sulit baginya dibanding bagi yang lain, dan dia tidak suka merasa dirinya lemah."

"Itu bukan salahnya. Bisa tolong katakan padanya aku tidak marah, sama sekali tidak marah padanya, bisa, kan?"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menungguku di pintu depan. Begitu aku sampai di kaki tangga, ia membukakan pintu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Bawa barang-barangmu!" pekik Luhan waktu aku berjalan waswas menghampiri Chanyeol.

Ia meraup kedua bungkusan, yang satu baru separo terbuka, serta kameraku dari bawah piano, dan menjejalkan semuanya ke lekukan lenganku yang tidak terluka.

"Kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih belakangan, kalau sudah membuka kado-kadomu!"

Yixing dan Junmyeon mengucapkan selamat malam dengan suara pelan. Sempat kulihat mereka diam-diam melirik putra mereka yang diam seribu bahasa, sama seperti aku.

Lega rasanya berada di luar; aku bergegas melewati deretan lentera dan mawar yang kini mengingatkanku pada peristiwa tak mengenakkan tadi. Edward berjalan di sampingku tanpa bicara. Ia membukakan pintu penumpang untukku, dan aku naik tanpa protes.

Di atas dasbor terpasang pita merah besar, menempel di stereo yang baru. Kurenggut pita itu dan kubuang ke lantai. Waktu Chanyeol naik di sampingku, kutendang pita itu ke bawah kursi. Chanyeol tidak melihat ke arahku ataupun stereo itu. Kami juga tidak menyalakannya, dan entah bagaimana kesunyian justru semakin terasa oleh raungan mesin yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol ngebut terlalu kencang melintasi jalan yang gelap dan berkelok-kelok.

Kesunyian itu membuatku sinting.

"Katakan sesuatu Chanyeol," pintaku akhirnya saat Chanyeol berbelok memasuki jalan raya.

"Kau ingin aku bilang apa Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan sikap menjauh.

Aku meringis melihat sikapnya yang tak mau mendekat.

"Katakan kau memaafkan aku." Perkataanku itu menimbulkan secercah kehidupan di wajahnya—secercah amarah.

"Memaafkanmu? Untuk apa?"

"Seandainya aku lebih berhati-hati, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Baekhyun, jarimu hanya teriris kertas—itu bukan alasan untuk mendapat hukuman mati."

"Tetap saja aku yang salah." Kata -kataku seolah membobol bendungan.

"Kau yang salah? Kalau jarimu teriris kertas di rumah Kris Wu, dan di sana ada Jessica, Xiumin, dan teman-teman normalmu lainnya, apa hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi? Mungkin mereka tidak bisa menemukan plester untukmu? Kalau kau terpeleset dan menabrak tumpukan piring kaca karena ulahmu sendiri—bukan karena ada yang mendorongmu—bahkan saat itu pun, hal terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi? Paling-paling darahmu berceceran mengotori jok mobil saat mereka mengantarmu ke UGD? Kris Wu bisa memegangi tanganmu saat dokter menjahitmu— dan dia tidak perlu berjuang melawan dorongan untuk membunuhmu selama berada di sana. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dalam hal ini, Baekhyun. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin jijik pada diriku sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa Kris Wu dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan ini?" tuntutku.

"Kris Wu dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan ini karena akan jauh lebih aman kalau kau berpacaran saja dengan Kris Wu," geram Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik mati daripada berpacaran dengan Kris Wu." protesku. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada berpacaran dengan orang lain selain kau."

"Jangan sok melodramatis, _please_ "

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tidak usah ngomong yang bukan-bukan."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia menatap garang ke luar kaca, ekspresinya kosong. Aku memeras otak, mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan malam ini. Tapi sampai truk berhenti di depan rumahku, aku masih belum menemukan caranya.

"Kau akan menginap malam ini?" tanyaku.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang Baekhyun."

Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah Chanyeol berkubang dalam perasaan bersalah.

"Untuk ulang tahunku," desakku.

"Tidak bisa dua-duanya—kau ingin orang mengabaikan hari ulang tahunmu atau tidak. Pilih salah satu," Nadanya kaku, tapi tidak seserius sebelumnya. Diam-diam aku mengembuskan napas lega.

"Oke. Aku sudah memutuskan aku tidak mau kau mengabaikan hari ulang tahunku. Kutunggu kau di atas."

Aku melompat turun, meraih kado-kadoku.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak perlu membawanya."

"Aku menginginkannya," jawabku otomatis, kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Chanyeol menggunakan teknik psikologi terbalik.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Junmyeon dan Yixing mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli kadomu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kudekap kado-kado itu dengan kikuk di bawah lenganku yang tidak terluka, lalu membanting pintu mobil. Kurang dari satu detik Chanyeol sudah keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Biar kubawakan paling tidak," katanya sambil mengambil kado-kado itu dari pelukanku. "Aku akan menemuimu di kamarmu." Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisik Chanyeol, lalu membungkuk untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Aku berjinjit agar bisa berciuman lebih lama, tapi Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat kusukai itu, lalu menghilang di balik kegelapan.

Pertandingan masih berlangsung; begitu berjalan memasuki pintu depan, aku langsung bisa mendengar suara komentator meningkahi soraksorai penonton di televisi.

"Baek?" seru Yunho.

"Hai, _Dad_ ," balasku, muncul dari sudut ruangan. Kurapatkan lenganku ke sisi tubuh. Tekanan itu membuat lukaku berdenyut-denyut, dan aku mengerutkan hidung. Anestesinya mulai kehilangan pengaruhnya ternyata.

"Bagaimana pestanya?" Yunho tidur-tiduran di sofa dengan kaki ditumpangkan di lengan sofa.

"Luhan merajalela. Bunga, kue tart, lilin, kado— pokoknya komplet."

"Mereka memberimu kado apa?"

"Stereo untuk trukku." Dan beberapa kado lain yang belum diketahui isinya.

"Wow"

"Yeah," aku sependapat. " _Well_ , aku mau tidur dulu."

"Sampai besok pagi." Aku melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai besok."

"Lenganmu kenapa?"

Wajahku kontan memerah dan mulutku memaki

"Aku tadi tersandung. Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Baekhyun," Yunho mendesah, menggelenggelengkan kepala.

"Selamat malam, _Dad_."

Aku bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, tempatku menyimpan piamaku sebagai persiapan untuk malam-malam seperti ini. Aku memakai tank top dan celana katun sebagai ganti sweter bolongbolong yang biasa kupakai tidur, meringis saat gerakanku membuat jahitan di lenganku tertarik. Dengan satu tangan aku mencuci muka, menyikat gigi, lalu cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar.

Ia sudah duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, malas-malasan mempermainkan salah satu kado perakku.

"Hai," sapanya. Suaranya sedih. Ia masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku naik ke tempat tidur, menyingkirkan kadokado itu dan tangan Chanyeol, lalu naik ke pangkuannya.

"Hai," Aku meringkuk di dadanya yang sekeras batu. "Boleh kubuka kadoku sekarang?"

"Mengapa kau jadi antusias begini?" tanyanya.

"Kau membuatku ingin tahu." Kuambil kotak persegi panjang tipis yang pasti kado dari Junmyeon dan Yixing.

"Biar aku saja," saran Chanyeol. Diambilnya kado itu dan tanganku dan dirobeknya kertas perak pembungkusnya dengan satu gerakan luwes. Lalu ia menyodorkan kotak putih persegi empat itu padaku.

"Kau yakin aku bisa mengangkat tutup kotaknya?" sindirku, tapi Chanyeol tak mengacuhkan sindiranku.

Kotak itu berisi selembar kertas panjang dan tebal, penuh berisi tulisan. Butuh waktu semenit baru aku bisa mencerna informasi yang tertulis di sana.

"Kita akan pergi ke Jacksonville?" Aku girang bukan main, meski sebenarnya tidak ingin.

Kadonya berupa _voucher_ tiket pesawat, untukku dan Chanyeol.

"Begitulah idenya."

"Aku tak percaya. Jaejoong akan girang setengah mati! Tapi kau tidak keberatan, kan? Di sana panas terik, jadi kau harus berada di dalam rumah seharian"

"Kurasa itu bisa diatasi," kata Chanyeol, tapi keningnya berkerut. "Seandainya aku tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti ini, aku akan menyuruhmu membukanya di depan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Kusangka kau akan protes."

" _Well_ , tentu saja ini berlebihan. Tapi aku bisa pergi bersamamu!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Tahu begitu, aku akan mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli kadomu. Ternyata kau masih bisa berpikir sehat."

Aku menyingkirkan tiket-tiket itu dan meraih kado dari Chanyeol, rasa ingin tahuku muncul lagi. Chanyeol mengambilnya dariku dan membuka bungkusnya seperti kado pertama tadi.

Ia menyerahkan padaku kotak CD bening, dengan CD kosong di dalamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku, heran.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa; dikeluarkannya CD itu lalu dimasukkannya ke CD player di atas nakas. Tangannya menekan tombol play dan kami menunggu dalam kesunyian. Lalu musik mulai mengalun.

Aku mendengarkan, tak mampu berkata apaapa, mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku tahu ia menunggu reaksiku, tapi aku tak sanggup bicara. Air mataku menggenang, dan aku mengangkat tangan untuk menyekanya sebelum jatuh menetes di pipi.

"Lenganmu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol waswas.

"Tidak, ini bukan karena lenganku. Indah sekali, Chanyeol. Tak ada kado lain yang bisa kau berikan yang lebih kusukai daripada ini. Aku tak percaya." Lalu aku diam, supaya bisa mendengarkan. CD itu berisi rekaman musiknya, komposisinya. Musik pertama di CD itu adalah lagu ninaboboku.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan membiarkanku membelikanmu piano supaya aku bisa memainkannya untukmu di sini," Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Kau benar"

"Lenganmu bagaimana?"

"Baik-baik saja," Sebenarnya, lukaku mulai terasa panas di balik perban. Aku ingin

mengompresnya dengan es batu. Sebenarnya aku bisa menggunakan tangan Chanyeol, tapi itu akan membuatnya tahu aku kesakitan.

"Aku akan mengambilkan Tylenol untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa Chanyeol," protesku, tapi Chanyeol sudah menurunkan aku dari pangkuannya dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Yunho," desisku.

Yunho tidak tahu Chanyeol sering menginap di kamarku. Sebenarnya, bisa-bisa ia terserang stroke bila aku memberi tahunya. Tapi aku tidak merasa terlalu bersalah telah memperdaya ayahku. Soalnya, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa yang dilarang olehnya. Chanyeol dan aturan-aturannya...

"Dia tidak akan menangkap basah aku Baekhyun," janji Chanyeol sebelum lenyap tanpa suara di balik pintu... dan kembali sejurus kemudian, memegangi pintu sebelum sempat menutup kembali.

Ia memegang gelas kumur yang diambilnya dari kamar mandi serta sebotol pil di satu tangan. Aku menerima pil-pil yang disodorkannya tanpa membantah—aku tahu paling-paling aku bakal kalah berdebat dengannya. Dan lenganku mulai benar-benar nyeri.

Lagu ninaboboku terus mengalun, lembut dan lirih, di latar belakang.

"Sudah malam Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol. Ia meraup dan menggendongku dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya membuka penutup tempat tidur. Lalu ia membaringkanku dengan posisi kepala di atas bantal, kemudian menyelimutiku. Ia berbaring di sebelahku—di atas selimut agar aku tidak kedinginan— dan meletakkan lengannya di atas tubuhku.

Aku menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dan mengembuskan napas bahagia.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol," bisikku.

"Terima kasih kembali."

Sejenak suasana sunyi sementara aku mendengarkan lagu ninaboboku berakhir. Lagu lain mulai. Aku mengenalinya sebagai lagu favorit Yixing.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" bisikku.

Chanyeol ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang berpikir tentang apa yang benar dan yang salah."

Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku bergidik.

"Kau ingat kan, aku tadi memutuskan ingin kau tidak mengabaikan hari ulang tahunku?" aku buru-buru bertanya, berharap ia tidak tahu aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya Bakehyun," Chanyeol sependapat, waspada.

"Aku sedang berpikir-pikir, karena sekarang masih hari ulang tahunku, aku ingin kau menciumku lagi Chanyeol."

"Kau serakah malam ini."

"Ya, memang—tapi _please_ , jangan lakukan apa pun yang tidak ingin kau lakukan," aku menambahkan, kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa, kemudian mendesah. "Semoga surga mencegahku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan," katanya dengan nada putus asa yang aneh saat ia meletakkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan mendongakkan wajahku.

Ciuman kami diawali seperti biasa.

Chanyeol tetap sehati-hati biasanya, dan seperti biasa pula, jantungku mulai bereaksi berlebihan. Kemudian sesuatu sepertinya berubah. Tiba-tiba saja bibir Chanyeol melumat bibirku lebih ganas, tangannya menyusup masuk ke rambutku dan mendekap wajahku erat-erat.

Dan, walaupun tanganku juga menyusup masuk ke rambutnya, dan meski jelas aku mulai melanggar batas kehati-hatiannya, namun sekali ini ia tidak menghentikanku. Tubuhnya dingin di balik selimut yang tipis, tapi aku menempelkan tubuhku erat-erat ke tubuhnya. Ia berhenti begitu tiba-tiba; didorongnya aku dengan kedua tangan yang lembut tapi tegas.

Aku terhenyak ke atas bantal, terengah-engah, kepalaku berputar. Sesuatu menarik- narik ingatanku, tapi aku tak kunjung bisa meraihnya.

"Maaf," kata Chanyeol, napasnya juga terengahengah. "Itu tadi sudah melanggar batas."

"Aku tidak keberatan," kataku. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening padaku dalam gelap.

"Cobalah untuk tidur, Baekhyun."

"Tidak, aku ingin kau menciumku lagi."

"Kau menilai pengendalian diriku kelewat tinggi."

"Mana yang lebih membuatmu tergoda, darahku atau tubuhku?" tantangku.

"Dua-duanya," Chanyeol nyengir sekilas, meski sebenarnya tak ingin, lalu kembali serius. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau berhenti mempertaruhkan peruntunganmu dan pergi tidur?"

"Baiklah," aku setuju, meringkuk lebih rapat padanya. Aku benar-benar lelah. Ini hari yang panjang dalam banyak hal, namun aku tidak merasa lega saat hari ini berakhir. Seakan-akan ada hal lain yang lebih buruk bakal terjadi besok.

Firasat konyol.

Kejadian apa yang lebih buruk daripada hari ini tadi? Pasti hanya karena aku _shock_.

Berusaha agar tidak ketahuan, aku menempelkan lenganku yang sakit di bahu Chanyeol, supaya kulitnya yang dingin bisa meredakan sakitku. Seketika itu juga nyerinya hilang.

Aku sudah hampir tertidur, mungkin malah sudah setengah tidur, waktu mendadak aku sadar ciuman Chanyeol tadi mengingatkan aku pada apa: musim semi lalu, ketika harus meninggalkanku untuk menyesatkan Junsu, Chanyeol memberiku ciuman perpisahan, tidak tahu kapan—atau apakah—kami akan bertemu lagi.

Ciuman tadi juga nyaris terasa menyakitkan, seperti ciuman itu, meski entah untuk alasan apa, aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Aku bergidik dalam tidurku, seolah-olah aku sudah mengalami mimpi buruk.

Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks buat kesabaran kalian menunggu aku update.. maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu komentarnya. Big Thanks for Reader.**


	4. Chapter 03 OKT NOV DEC JAN

**~ Twilight 'New Moon' [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

Remake Novel Karya Stephenie Meyer

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _BGM -_ _Jisun_ _\- What Do I Do_

Keesokan paginya, perasaanku benar-benar kacau. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak; lenganku nyeri dan kepalaku sakit. Perasaanku semakin kacau melihat wajah Chanyeol tetap muram saat ia mengecup dahiku sekilas dan merunduk keluar dari jendela kamarku. Aku takut membayangkan waktu yang kulewatkan saat tidur tadi, takut Chanyeol berpikir tentang yang benar dan salah lagi sambil memandangiku tidur. Kegelisahan itu seolah menambah pukulan bertubi-tubi di kepalaku.

Chanyeol menungguku di sekolah, seperti biasa, tapi wajahnya masih muram. Ada sesuatu di balik tatapannya dan aku tak yakin apa itu—dan itu membuatku takut. Aku tak ingin mengungkitnya semalam, tapi aku tak yakin apakah dengan menghindarinya justru memperparah keadaan.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untukku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Baekhyun?,"

"Sempurna Chanyeol," dustaku, meringis saat suara pintu dibanting bergema di dalam kepalaku.

Kami berjalan sambil membisu, Chanyeol memperpendek langkah untuk mengimbangiku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan, tapi sebagian besar harus menunggu, karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk Luhan: Bagaimana Sehun pagi ini? Apa yang mereka katakan waktu aku sudah pulang? Apa kata Kyungsoo? Dan yang paling penting, apa yang dilihat Luhan akan terjadi di masa mendatang menurut penglihatannya yang aneh dan tidak sempurna itu? Bisakah Luhan menebak apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol, mengapa ia begitu muram? Apakah firasat ketakutan yang tak mau enyah dari hatiku ini berdasar?.

Pagi berlalu dengan lambat. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Luhan, walaupun tidak benar-benar bisa bicara dengannya kalau Chanyeol ada di sana.

Chanyeol sendiri lebih banyak berdiam diri. Sesekali ia menanyakan lenganku, dan aku menyahutinya dengan berbohong. Luhan biasanya mendului kami makan siang; ia tak perlu mengimbangi orang lelet seperti aku. Tapi ia tak ada di meja, menunggu dengan nampan penuh makanan yang tak akan dimakannya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang absennya Luhan. Mulanya aku mengira kelasnya belum selesai—sampai aku melihat dua orang, yang sekelas dengannya di kelas bahasa Prancis jam keempat.

"Mana Luhan?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol dengan sikap waswas.

Chanyeol memandangi granola bar yang diremasnya pelan-pelan sebelum menjawab. "Dia menemani Sehun."

"Sehun baik-baik saja?"

"Dia pergi dulu untuk sementara."

"Apa? Ke mana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tidak pasti ke mana."

"Luhan juga," kataku putus asa. Tentu saja, bila Sehun membutuhkannya, Luhan akan pergi.

"Ya. Dia pergi untuk sementara. Dia mencoba meyakinkan Sehun untuk pergi ke Denali." Denali adalah tempat sekumpulan vampir unik lain—vampir baik seperti keluarga Park—tinggal.

Taeyeon dan keluarganya. Aku beberapa kali mendengar tentang mereka. Chanyeol pernah bertemu mereka musim dingin lalu saat kedatanganku ke Forks membuat hidupnya sulit.

Hangeng, anggota paling beradab dalam kelompok kecil Junsu, memilih ke sana daripada berpihak kepada Junsu untuk melawan keluarga Park. Masuk akal bila Luhan mendorong Sehun untuk pergi ke sana.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha mengenyahkan ganjalan yang tiba-tiba bersarang di tenggorokanku. Perasaan bersalah membuat kepalaku tertunduk dan bahuku terkulai. Aku membuat mereka terusir dari rumah mereka sendiri, seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Aku benar-benar wabah penyakit.

"Lenganmu sakit?" kata Chanyeol dengan nada bertanya.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan lengan tololku?" sergahku jengkel.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, dan aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja.

Usai sekolah, kebisuan semakin tak tertahankan. Aku tak ingin menjadi orang yang memecah kebisuan, tapi rupanya hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan kalau aku ingin ia bicara lagi denganku.

"Chanyeol, kau datang nanti malam?" tanyaku ketika Chanyeol berjalan mengiringiku—sambil membisu— ke trukku. Ia selalu datang.

"Nanti?"

Aku senang karena ia terlihat kaget. "Aku harus kerja. Aku kan harus tukaran _shift_ dengan untuk bisa libur kemarin."

"Oh," gumam Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau akan datang kalau aku sudah di rumah, ya kan?." Aku tidak suka karena tiba-tiba merasa tak yakin tentang hal ini.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya."

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu Chanyeol," aku mengingatkannya, mungkin sedikit lebih bersungguh-sungguh daripada seharusnya.

Aku mengira ia bakal tertawa, atau tersenyum, atau setidaknya bereaksi terhadap kata-kataku. "Baiklah kalau begitu," sahutnya tak acuh.

Chanyeol mengecup keningku lagi sebelum menutup pintu trukku. Lalu ia berbalik dan berlari melompat dengan anggun ke mobilnya. Aku masih sanggup menyetir trukku keluar dari lapangan parkir sebelum kepanikan menghantamku telak-telak, tapi aku sudah kehabisan napas ketika sampai di Wu's.

Ia hanya butuh waktu, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Ia pasti bisa melupakannya. Mungkin ia sedih karena keluarganya harus pergi. Tapi Luhan dan Sehun sebentar lagi kembali, begitu juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kalau perlu, aku akan menjauh dulu dari rumah putih besar di tepi sungai itu—aku tidak akan pernah menjejakkan kaki lagi di sana. Bukan masalah. Aku tetap bisa bertemu Luhan di sekolah. Ia akan kembali bersekolah, kan? Lagi pula, ia lebih sering berada di rumahku. Ia tak mungkin tega menyakiti hati Yunho dengan menjauhiku.

Tak diragukan lagi aku akan bertemu Junmyeon secara teratur—di UGD.

Bagaimanapun, kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak terjadi apa -apa. Aku memang jatuh—tapi itu kan sudah biasa. Dibandingkan musim semi lalu. sepertinya ini tidak penting. Junsu meninggalkanku babak-belur dan nyaris mati kehabisan darah—meski begitu Chanyeol tabah menjalani minggu demi minggu yang tak ada akhirnya di rumah sakit jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

Apakah karena, kali ini, ia tidak melindungiku dari serangan musuh? Melainkan dari saudaranya sendiri?

Mungkin jauh lebih baik jika Chanyeol membawaku pergi saja, daripada keluarganya tercerai berai seperti itu. Depresiku sedikit berkurang waktu aku mulai membayangkan bisa berduaan dengan Chanyeol tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Seandainya Chanyeol bisa bertahan sampai akhir tahun ajaran ini, Yunho takkan bisa melarang. Kami bisa pergi ke luar kota untuk kuliah, atau berpura-pura, itulah yang kami lakukan, seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin tahun ini.

Tentu saja Chanyeol bisa menunggu satu tahun. Apa artinya satu tahun kalau kau bisa hidup selamanya? Menurutku itu tidak terlalu berat. Aku berhasil menabahkan diri hingga sanggup turun dari truk dan berjalan ke toko. Hari ini Kris Wu menduluiku datang ke sini, tersenyum dan melambai waktu aku masuk. Kusambar rompiku, mengangguk samar ke arahnya. Otakku masih sibuk membayangkan berbagai skenario

menyenangkan tentang aku dan Chanyeol yang melarikan diri ke tempat-tempat eksotis.

Kris membuyarkan lamunanku. "Bagaimana ulang tahun-mu?"

"Ugh," gumamku. "Aku senang itu sudah berakhir."

Kris memandangiku dari sudut matanya, seolah-olah aku sinting.

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, berdoa semoga ia sudah bisa mengatasi saat-saat terburuknya, apa pun itu, waktu aku bertemu lagi dengannya nanti. Semua baik-baik saja, aku meyakinkan diri sendiri berulang kali. Semua pasti akan normal lagi. Kelegaan yang kurasakan waktu berbelok memasuki kawasan tempat tinggalku dan melihat mobil perak Chanyeol terparkir di depan rumahku sangat besar dan luar biasa. Dan itu membuatku gelisah.

Aku bergegas masuk lewat pintu depan, berseru sebelum benar-benar berada di dalam. "Dad? Chanyeol?"

Saat aku berseru, terdengar jelas alunan musik acara _SportsCenter_ yang ditayangkan ESPN bergema dari ruang duduk.

"Di sini," Yunho menyahut.

Aku menggantungkan jas hujan dan bergegas mengitari sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi, sementara ayahku di sofa. Mata keduanya sama-sama tertuju ke layar televisi. Fokus itu normal saja bagi ayahku. Tapi tidak demikian halnya bagi Edward.

"Hai," sapaku lemah.

"Hai, Baek," sahut ayahku, matanya tak pernah beralih dari layar televisi. "Kami baru saja makan pizza dingin. Kalau tidak salah masih ada di meja"

"Oke."

Aku menunggu di ambang pintu. Akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Sebentar lagi aku menyusul," janjinya. Matanya beralih lagi ke televisi.

Sejenak aku hanya bisa bengong, _shock_. Tak seorang pun di antara mereka sepertinya menyadari hal itu. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu, mungkin kepanikan, bertumpuk di dadaku. Aku kabur ke dapur. Pizza-nja sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku. Aku duduk di kursi, melipat lutut, dan memeluk kedua kakiku. Ada yang tidak beres, mungkin lebih parah daripada yang kusadari. Obrolan khas cowok terus berlanjut dari depan layar televisi.

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, memberi penjelasan masuk akal pada diriku. Hal paling buruk apa yang bisa terjadi? Aku tersentak. Jelas itu pertanyaan keliru. Sulit rasanya bernapas dengan benar.

Oke, aku berpikir lagi, hal paling buruk apa yang sanggup kuterima? Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai pertanyaan itu. Tapi aku memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang kupertimbangkan hari ini tadi.

Menjauh dari keluarga Chanyeol. Tentu saja. Chanyeol tidak mungkin berharap Luhan juga bakal kujauhi. Tapi kalau Jasper tak bisa didekati, berarti lebih sedikit waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan bersama Luhan. Aku mengangguk sendiri—itu bisa kuterima.

Atau pergi dari sini. Mungkin Chanyeol tak ingin menunggu sampai akhir tahun ajaran, mungkin harus sekarang juga.

Di hadapanku, di meja, tergeletak hadiah-hadiahku dari Yunho dan Jaejong yang kutinggalkan di sana semalam. Kamera yang tak sempat kugunakan di rumah keluarga Park tergeletak di sebelah album. Sambil menarik napas panjang kusentuh sampul depan album cantik yang dihadiahkan ibuku padaku, teringat pada Jaejoong. Entah bagaimana, sekian lama hidup tanpa ibuku tidak membuatku lantas bisa lebih mudah menerima kemungkinan hidup terpisah selamanya darinya.

Dan Yunho akan tinggal sendirian di sini, ditinggalkan. Hati mereka bakal terluka...

Tapi kami akan kembali, bukan? Kami pasti akan datang berkunjung, bukan begitu? Aku tak bisa memastikan jawabannya.

Aku meletakkan pipiku ke lutut, memandangi benda-benda yang menjadi ungkapan cinta kedua orangtuaku. Aku tahu jalan yang kupilih ini bakal sulit. Dan, bagaimanapun, aku memikirkan skenario terburuk—yang paling buruk yang bisa kuterima.

Aku menyentuh album itu lagi, membalikkan sampul depannya. Sudut-sudut logam kecil sudah tersedia di halaman dalam untuk meletakkan foto pertama. Bagus juga idenya, merekam kehidupanku di sini. Aku merasakan dorongan yang aneh untuk mulai. Mungkin aku tak punya waktu lama lagi di Forks.

Aku memainkan tali kamera, penasaran dengan film pertama di dalamnya. Mungkinkah hasilnya akan mendekati sosok aslinya? Aku meragukannya. Tapi Chanyeol tampaknya tidak khawatir hasilnya bakal kosong. Aku terkekeh sendiri, mengenang tawa lepasnya semalam. Tawaku terhenti. Begitu banyak yang berubah, dan begitu tiba-tiba. Membuatku merasa sedikit pusing, seakan-akan aku berdiri di tepi tebing curam yang sangat tinggi.

Aku tak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Kusambar kameraku dan berjalan menuju tangga. Kamarku tak banyak berubah dalam kurun waktu tujuh belas tahun semenjak ibuku tinggal di sini. Dinding-dindingnya masih berwarna biru muda, tirai berenda menguning yang tergantung di depan jendela juga masih sama. Sekarang di sana ada tempat tidur, bukan boks. Tapi Jaejoong pasti akan mengenalinya dari selimut quilt yang terhampar berantakan di atasnya—itu hadiah dari Gran.

Bagaimanapun, aku memotret kamarku. Tak banyak lagi yang bisa kulakukan malam ini—di luar sudah terlalu gelap—dan perasaan itu semakin kuat, sekarang bahkan nyaris menjadi keharusan. Aku akan merekam segala sesuatu tentang Forks sebelum harus meninggalkannya. Perubahan akan datang. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Bukan prospek menyenangkan, tidak bila hidup saat ini sudah begitu sempurna. Aku sengaja berlama -lama di kamar sebelum turun lagi ke bawah, sambil menenteng kamera, berusaha menepis kegelisahan yang berkecamuk di hatiku, memikirkan jarak aneh yang tidak ingin kulihat di mata Edward. Ia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Mungkin ia khawatir aku bakal kalut bila ia mengajakku pergi. Akan kubiarkan ia mengatasi perasaannya tanpa ikut campur. Dan aku akan siap bila nanti ia memintaku.

Aku sudah siap dengan kameraku waktu menyelinap diam-diam ke ruang duduk. Aku yakin tak mungkin Edward tidak menyadari kehadiranku, tapi ia tetap tidak mendongak. Aku merasakan tubuhku merinding saat perasaan dingin menerpa perutku; kuabaikan perasaan itu dan kuambil foto mereka.

Barulah mereka menoleh memandangku. Kening Yunho berkerut. Wajah Chanyeol kosong, tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Baek?" protes Yunho.

"Oh, ayolah," Aku pura-pura tersenyum saat beranjak duduk di lantai, persis di depan sofa tempat Yunho berbaring santai. " _Dad_ kan tahu sebentar lagi _Mom_ pasti menelepon untuk bertanya apakah aku sudah memanfaatkan hadiah-hadiahku. Aku harus segera memulainya supaya _Mom_ tidak kecewa."

"Tapi mengapa kau memotretku?" gerutu Yunho lagi.

"Karena _Dad_ tamoan sekali," jawabku, menjaga agar nada suaraku tetap ringan. "Dan karena _Dad_ -lah yang membeli kamera ini, maka _Dad_ wajib menjadi salah satu objeknya."

Yunho menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Hei, Chanyeol," kataku dengan lagak tak acuh yang patut diacungi jempol. "Ambil fotoku bersama ayahku."

Kulempar kamera itu padanya, sengaja menghindari matanya, lalu berlutut di samping lengan sofa yang dijadikan tumpuan kepala Yunho. Yunho mendesah.

"Kau harus tersenyum, Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol. Aku menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku, dan kamera menjepret.

"Sini kufoto kalian," Yunho mengusulkan. Aku tahu ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan fokus kamera dari dirinya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan dengan enteng melemparkan kamera itu kepada Yunho.

Aku bangkit dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol, dan pengaturan itu terasa formal dan asing bagiku. Chanyeol mengaitkan sebelah lengannya ke bahuku, dan aku merangkul pinggangnya lebih erat. Aku ingin menatap wajahnya, tapi tidak berani.

"Senyum, Baekhyun," Yunho mengingatkanku lagi. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum. Lampu blitz seakan membutakan mataku.

"Cukup sudah potret-memotretnya malam ini," kata yunho kemudian, menjejalkan kamera ke celah di antara bantal-bantal sofa, lalu berguling di atasnya. "Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan satu rol film sekarang juga."

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dari bahuku dan menggeliat melepaskan diri dengan sikap kasual. Lalu ia duduk lagi di kursi. Aku ragu, lalu duduk bersandar lagi di sofa. Mendadak aku merasa sangar ketakutan sampai-sampai tanganku gemetar. Kutempelkan kedua tanganku ke perut untuk menyembunyikannya, meletakkan daguku ke lutut dan memandangi layar televisi di depanku, tak melihat apa -apa. Setelah acara berakhir, aku bergeming di tempat duduk. Dari sudut mata kulihat Chanyeol berdiri.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," katanya.

Yunho tidak mengangkat wajah dari tayangan iklan. "Sampai ketemu lagi."

Aku berdiri dengan sikap canggung—tubuhku kaku setelah duduk diam sekian lama—lalu mengikuti Chanyeol ke pintu depan. Ia langsung ke mobilnya.

"Kau menginap tidak?'" tanyaku, tanpa ada harapan dalam suaraku.

Aku sudah bisa menebak jawabannya, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan. "Tidak malam ini."

Aku tidak menanyakan alasannya.

Chanyeol naik ke mobilnya dan menderu pergi sementara aku berdiri di sana, tak bergerak. Aku nyaris tak sadar hujan telah turun. Aku menunggu, tanpa tahu apa yang kutunggu, sampai pintu di belakangku terbuka.

"Baekhyun, kau ngapain?" tanya yunho, terkejut melihatku berdiri sendirian di sana, air hujan menetes-netes membasahi tubuhku.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."' Aku berbalik dan terseok-seok kembali ke rumah.

Malam itu sangat panjang, aku nyaris tak bisa beristirahat.

Aku bangun segera setelah matahari membiaskan cahaya pertamanya di luar jendela kamarku. Seperti robot aku bersiap-siap ke sekolah, menunggu langit terang. Setelah makan semangkuk sereal, aku memutuskan sekarang sudah cukup terang untuk memotret. Aku memotret trukku, lalu bagian depan rumah. Aku berbalik dan menjepret hutan di dekat rumah Charlie beberapa kali. Lucu juga bagaimana hutan itu tak lagi terasa mengancam seperti dulu.

Sadarlah aku bahwa aku akan sangat kehilangan ini semua—kehijauan, keabadian, kemisteriusan hutan ini. Semuanya.

Aku memasukkan kamera ke tas sekolah sebelum berangkat. Kucoba memusatkan pikiran pada proyek baruku, bukan pada fakta bahwa Chanyeol ternyata belum berhasil mengatasi kegalauan hatinya sepanjang malam.

Selain takut, aku mulai tidak sabar. Sampai berapa lama lagi ini akan berlangsung? Kebisuan itu berlangsung sepanjang pagi. Chanyeol berjalan di sampingku, bungkam seribu bahasa, sepertinya tak pernah benar-benar menatapku. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran-pelajaranku, tapi bahkan bahasa Inggris pun tak mampu menarik perhatianku. Mr. Berty sampai harus dua kali mengulang pertanyaan tentang Lady Capulet sebelum aku sadar ia menujukan pertanyaan itu padaku. Chanyeol membisikkan jawaban yang benar dengan suara pelan, lalu kembali mengabaikanku.

Saat makan siang, kebisuan terus berlanjut. Rasanya aku seperti hendak menjerit setiap saat, jadi, untuk mengalihkan pikiran aku mencondongkan badan, melanggar garis batas tak kasatmata, dan berbicara pada Jessica.

"Hei, Jess?"

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" tanyaku, merogoh tasku. "Ibuku ingin aku memotret teman-temanku untuk albumku. Jadi tolong potretkan semua orang, ya?" Ku ulurkan kamera itu padanya.

"Tentu." jawabnya, nyengir, lalu berpaling untuk menjepret Kris yang mulutnya sedang penuh makanan.

Sudah bisa ditebak, perang potret pun terjadi. Kulihat mereka mengedarkan kamera ke sekeliling meja, tertawa terbahak -bahak, berpose, dan mengeluh karena difoto dalam keadaan jelek. Anehnya, tingkah mereka terasa kekanak-kanakan bagiku. Mungkin aku saja yang sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bersikap layaknya manusia normal hari ini.

"Waduh," kata Jessica dengan nada meminta maaf saat mengembalikan kamera padaku. "Sepertinya kami menghabiskan filmmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memotret semua yang perlu kupotret kok."

Usai sekolah, Chanyeol mengantarku ke lapangan parkir sambil membisu. Aku harus bekerja lagi, dan sekali ini aku justru merasa senang. Bersamaku ternyata tidak membantu memperbaiki keadaan. Mungkin kalau ia sendirian justru akan membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

Aku memasukkan filmku ke Thriftway dalam perjalanan ke Wu's, kemudian mengambil foto-foto yang sudah dicuci cetak sepulang kerja. Di rumah aku menyapa Yunho sekilas, menyambar sebungkus _granola_ bar dari dapur, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar sambil mengempit amplop berisi foto-foto itu.

Aku duduk di tengah ranjang dan membuka amplop itu dengan sikap ingin tahu bercampur waswas. Konyolnya, aku masih separo berharap foto pertama akan menampilkan bidang kosong. Waktu mengeluarkannya, aku terkesiap dengan suara keras. Chanyeol tampak sama tampannya dengan aslinya, menatapku dengan sorot hangat yang kurindukan beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Sungguh luar biasa bagaimana seseorang bisa tampak begitu... begitu... tak terlukiskan. Seribu kata pun takkan mampu menandingi foto ini. Dengan cepat aku melihat-lihat sekilas foto lain dalam tumpukan, lalu menjejerkan tiga di antaranya di tempat tidur.

Foto pertama adalah foto Chanyeol di dapur, sorot matanya yang hangat memancarkan kegembiraan. Foto kedua adalah foto Chanyeol dan Yunho, menonton ESPN. Perbedaan ekspresi Chanyeol tampak nyata. Sorot matanya tampak hati-hati di sini, tidak ramah. Masih tetap sangat tampan, namun wajahnya terkesan lebih dingin, lebih menyerupai patung, kurang hidup.

Terakhir foto Chanyeol dan aku berdiri berdampingan dengan sikap canggung. Wajah Chanyeol sama seperti dalam foto terakhir, dingin dan menyerupai patung. Kekontrasan di antara kami sangat menyakitkan. Ia tampak bagai dewa. Aku tampak sangat biasa, bahkan untuk ukuran manusia, nyaris polos. Kubalik foto itu dengan perasaan jijik.

Bukannya mengerjakan PR, aku malah begadang untuk memasukkan foto-foto itu ke album. Dengan bolpoin aku membuat catatan di bawah semua foto, nama-nama dan tanggalnya. Aku sampai pada foto Chanyeol dan aku, dan, tanpa memandanginya terlalu lama, melipatnya jadi dua dan menyelipkannya ke sudut logam, sisi Chanyeol menghadap ke atas.

Setelah selesai, aku menjejalkan tumpukan foto kedua ke amplop yang masih baru, lalu menulis surat terima kasih yang panjang untuk Jaejoong.

Chanyeol masih belum datang juga. Aku tak ingin mengakui dialah alasanku begadang hingga larut begini. Aku berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidak datang, tanpa alasan, tanpa menelepon... Ternyata tidak pernah. Lagi-lagi, aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya, suasana di sekolah juga tetap penuh kebisuan yang menegangkan dan membuat frustrasi. Aku lega waktu melihat Chanyeol menungguku di lapangan parkir, tapi kelegaan itu sirna dengan cepat. Tak ada perubahan dalam dirinya, kecuali mungkin ia lebih menjauh.

Sulit rasanya mengingat alasan dari semua kekacauan ini. Hari ulang tahunku rasanya telah lama berselang. Kalau saja Luhan kembali. Segera. Sebelum keadaan jadi makin tak terkendali lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa bergantung pada hal itu. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku tak bisa bicara dengan Edward hari ini, benar-benar bicara, aku akan menemui Junmyeon besok. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol dan aku akan membicarakannya sampai tuntas, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak mau menerima alasan apa pun.

Chanyeol mengantarku ke trukku, dan aku menguatkan diri untuk melontarkan tuntutan.

"Baekhyun, keberatan tidak kalau aku datang ke rumahmu hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum kami sampai ke truk, menduluiku.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, membukakan pintu untukku.

"Tentu," aku menjaga suaraku tetap datar, walaupun tidak menyukai nada mendesak dalam suaranya. "Aku hanya akan memasukkan surat untuk Jaeejoong ke bus surat dalam perjalanan pulang. Sampai ketemu di rumah."

Chanyeol memandangi amplop tebal di jok trukku. Tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyambarnya.

"Biar aku saja" ujarnya pelan. "Dan aku akan tetap lebih cepat sampai di rumah daripada kau." Ia menyunggingkan senyum favoritku, tapi kesannya lain. Matanya tidak memancarkan senyum itu.

"Oke," aku setuju, tak mampu membalas senyumnya. Chanyeol menutup pintu, lalu berjalan ke mobilnya.

Memang benar Chanyeol sampai lebih dulu di rumahku. Ia sudah memarkir mobilnya di tempat Yunho biasa parkir waktu aku menghentikan trukku di depan rumah. Itu pertanda buruk. Berarti ia tidak berniat lama-lama di rumahku. Aku menggeleng dan menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menabahkan hati.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil waktu aku keluar dari trukku, lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengambil tasku. Itu normal. Tapi ia menyurukkannya lagi ke jok truk. Itu tidak normal.

"Ayo jalan-jalan denganku," ajaknya, suaranya tanpa emosi. Ia meraih tanganku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tak punya alasan untuk memprotes, tapi aku langsung tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak menyukainya. Ini gawat, ini benar-benar gawat, suara di kepalaku berkata berulang-ulang.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menunggu jawabanku. Ditariknya aku ke sisi timur halaman, tempat hutan berbatasan dengan halaman. Aku mengikutinya meski dalam hati menolak, berusaha berpikir di sela-sela kepanikan yang melandaku. Inilah yang kuinginkan, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Kesempatan untuk membicarakannya sampai tuntas. Jadi mengapa kepanikan ini mencekikku?

Kami baru beberapa langkah memasuki pepohonan ketika Chanyeol berhenti. Kami bahkan belum sampai di jalan setapak—aku masih bisa melihat rumahku. Begini kok dibilang jalan-jalan.

Chanyeol bersandar di pohon dan memandangiku, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Oke, ayo kita bicara," kataku. Nada suaraku terdengar lebih berani daripada yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Baekhyun, kami akan pergi."

Aku juga menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kusangka aku sudah siap. Tapi tetap saja aku bertanya.

"Mengapa sekarang? Setahun lagi—"

"Baekhyun, sudah saatnya. Lagi pula, berapa lama lagi kami bisa bertahan di Forks? Junmyeon tidak tampak seperti sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun, apalagi dia mengaku sekarang usianya 33. Kami harus memulai dari awal lagi secepatnya, bagaimanapun juga."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuatku bingung. Aku memandanginya, berusaha memahami maksudnya. Ia balas menatapku dingin. Dengan perasaan mual, aku pun memahami maksudnya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Chanyeol menunggu tanpa sedikit pun tanda tidak sabar. Butuh beberapa menit baru aku bisa bicara.

"Oke," kataku. "Aku ikut."

"Tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Ke mana kami akan pergi... itu bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu."

"Di mana kau berada, di situlah tempat yang tepat untukku Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak baik untukmu, Baekhyun."

"Jangan konyol," Aku ingin terdengar marah, tapi kedengarannya malah seperti memohon. "Kau hal terbaik dalam hidupku."

"Duniaku bukan untukmu Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol muram.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun—itu bukan apaapa, Chanyeol! Bukan apa-apa!"

"Kau benar," Chanyeol sependapat. "Persis seperti itulah yang bakal terjadi."

"Kau sudah berjanji! Di Phoenix, kau berjanji kau akan tinggal—"

"Sepanjang itu yang terbaik untukmu," Chanyeol mengoreksiku.

"Tidak! Ini masalah jiwaku, kan?" aku berteriak, marah, kata-kata berhamburan dari mulutku— namun entah bagaimana tetap saja terdengar seperti memohon-mohon. "Junmyeon memberi tahuku, dan aku tidak peduli, Chanyeol. Aku tidak peduli! Ambil saja jiwaku. Aku tidak menginginkannya tanpa kau—itu sudah jadi milikmu!"

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam dan beberapa saat menerawang menatap tanah. Waktu akhirnya ia mendongak, matanya tampak berbeda, lebih keras—seperti emas cair yang membeku keras.

"Baek, aku tidak ingin kau ikut denganku." Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu lambat-lambat dan jelas, matanya yang dingin menatap wajahku, memperhatikan sementara aku menyerap semua perkataannya.

Sunyi sejenak saat aku mengulangi kata-kata itu berkali-kali dalam pikiranku, memilah-milah untuk mendapatkan maksud sesungguhnya.

"Kau... tidak... menginginkanku?" Aku mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata itu, bingung mendengarnya diucapkan dalam urutan seperti itu.

"Tidak."

Kutatap matanya, tak mengerti. Chanyeol balas menatapku tanpa ampun. Matanya bagai topaz— keras dan jernih dan sangat dalam. Aku merasa seolah-olah bisa memandang ke dalamnya hingga berkilo-kilometer jauhnya, namun di kedalaman tak berdasar itu aku tidak melihat adanya kontradiksi dari kata yang diucapkannya tadi.

" _Well_ , itu mengubah semuanya." Aku terkejut mendengar nada suaraku yang kalem dan tenang. Pasti karena perasaanku sudah mati rasa. Aku tidak menyadari apa yang ia katakan padaku. Itu masih tetap tak masuk akal.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke pepohonan saat bicara lagi. "Tentu saja, aku akan selalu mencintaimu... sedikit -banyak. Tapi peristiwa malam itu membuatku sadar, sekaranglah saatnya berubah. Karena aku... lelah berpura-pura menjadi sesuatu yang bukan diriku, Baekhyun. Aku bukan manusia." Chanyeol menatapku lagi, bagian-bagian dingin wajahnya yang sempurna memang bukan manusia. "Aku membiarkan ini berlangsung terlalu lama, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu."

"Jangan Chanyoel." Suaraku kini hanya berupa bisikan; kesadaran mulai meresapiku, menetes-netes bagai asam dalam pembuluh darahku. "Jangan lakukan ini."

Chanyeol hanya menatapku, dan kelihatan dari matanya kata-kataku sudah terlambat. Ia sudah melakukannya.

"Kau tidak baik untukku, Baek." Chanyeol membalikkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi, jadi aku tak bisa membantahnya. Aku tahu benar aku tidak cukup baik baginya.

Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar, wajahnya bersih dari segala emosi. Kucoba sekali lagi.

"Kalau... kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan."

Chanyeol mengangguk satu kali. Sekujur tubuhku terasa lumpuh. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa dari leher ke bawah.

"Tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu, kalau boleh," katanya.

Entah apa yang dilihatnya di wajahku, karena sesuatu berkelebat di wajahnya sebagai respons. Tapi sebelum aku sempat memahaminya, ia telah mengubah ekspresinya menjadi topeng tenang yang sama.

"Apa saja," aku bersumpah, suaraku sedikit lebih kuat.

Sementara aku menatapnya, mata beku Chanyeol mencair. Emas itu berubah menjadi cair lagi, melebur, membakar mataku dengan kekuatan teramat besar.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh atau tolol," perintahnya, tak lagi dingin. "Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Aku mengangguk tak berdaya.

Mata Chanyeol mendingin, sikap menjaga jaraknya kembali lagi. "Aku memikirkan Yunho, tentu saja. Dia membutuhkanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik—demi dia."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. "Baiklah," bisikku.

Chanyeol tampak rileks sedikit.

"Dan aku akan menjanjikan sesuatu padamu sebagai balasannya," katanya. "Aku berjanji ini kali terakhir kau bertemu denganku. Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku tidak akan menyulitkanmu lagi. Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa gangguan dariku lagi. Nantinya akan terasa seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada."

Lututku pasti mulai gemetar, karena pohonpohon mendadak bergoyang. Bisa kudengar darah menderas lebih cepat di belakang telingaku. Suara Chanyeol terdengar semakin jauh.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau manusia—ingatanmu tak lebih dari sekadar saringan. Waktu akan menyembuhkan semua luka bagi jenismu."

"Kalau ingatanmu?" tanyaku. Kedengarannya seperti ada yang menyumbat tenggorokanku, seolah-olah aku tersedak.

" _Well_ —" Chanyeol ragu-ragu selama satu detik yang singkat—"aku tidak akan lupa. Tapi jenisku... kami sangat mudah dialihkan perhatiannya." Ia tersenyum, senyumnya tenang dan tidak menyentuh matanya.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah menjauhiku.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, kurasa. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Kata "kami" yang ia ucapkan menggugah perhatianku. Itu membuatku terkejut; kusangka aku sudah tak bisa menyadari apa pun lagi.

"Luhan tidak akan kembali," aku tersadar. Entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mendengarku—mulutku tidak mengeluarkan suara—tapi sepertinya ia mengerti.

Ia menggeleng pelan, matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

"Tidak. Mereka semua sudah pergi. Aku tetap tinggal untuk berpamitan denganmu."

"Luhan sudah pergi?" Suaraku hampa oleh rasa tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya dia ingin berpamitan, tapi aku meyakinkan dia, perpisahan seketika justru lebih baik bagimu."

Kepalaku pusing; sulit rasanya berkonsentrasi. Kata-kata Chanyeol berputar-putar dalam pikiranku, dan aku seperti mendengar dokter di rumah sakit di Phoenix, musim semi lalu, saat menunjukkan hasil foto rontgen padaku. Kelihatan kan kalau patahnya tiba-tiba, jarinya menelusuri foto tulangku yang patah. Itu bagus. Dengan begitu bisa sembuh lebih mudah, lebih cepat.

Aku berusaha bernapas normal. Aku perlu berkonsentrasi, mencari jalan keluar dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol, suaranya tetap tenang dan damai.

"Tunggu!" aku tersedak oleh kata itu, menggapainya, memerintahkan kakiku yang terasa berat untuk membawaku maju.

Kusangka Chanyeol juga mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapaiku. Tapi tangannya yang dingin mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan merapatkannya ke sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhku. Ia membungkuk, dan menempelkan bibirnya sekilas ke dahiku, sangat sebentar. Mataku terpejam.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," desahnya, rasa dingin menerpa kulitku.

Terasa tiupan angin sekilas yang tidak wajar. Mataku terbuka. Daun-daun pohon maple bergetar oleh embusan angin pelan yang menandai kepergiannya.

Chanyeol sudah pergi.

Dengan kaki gemetar, mengabaikan fakta bahwa tindakanku itu tak ada gunanya, aku berjalan mengikutinya memasuki hutan. Bukti kepergiannya langsung lenyap. Tak ada jejak kaki, daun-daun diam kembali, tapi aku terus berjalan tanpa berpikir. Aku tak sanggup melakukan hal lain. Aku harus terus bergerak. Kalau aku berhenti mencarinya, semua berakhir. Cinta, hidup, makna... berakhir.

Aku berjalan dan berjalan. Waktu tak ada artinya lagi bagiku sementara aku berjalan pelan menembus semak belukar. Berjam-jam telah berlalu, tapi rasanya baru beberapa detik. Mungkin waktu terasa membeku karena hutan tampak sama tak pedulinya betapapun jauhnya aku melangkah. Aku mulai khawatir aku hanya berputar-putar dalam lingkaran, lingkaran yang sangat kecil, tapi aku terus berjalan. Sering kali aku tersandung, dan, setelah hari makin gelap, aku juga sering terjatuh.

Akhirnya aku tersandung sesuatu—karena sekarang sudah gelap gulita, aku tak tahu benda apa yang membuatku tersandung—dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku berguling ke samping, supaya bisa bernapas, dan bergelung di rerumputan yang basah.

Sementara aku berbaring di sana, aku merasa waktu terus berjalan tanpa aku menyadarinya. Aku tak ingat berapa lama waktu telah berlalu semenjak malam turun. Apakah di sini selalu segelap ini di malam hari? Padahal seharusnya ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerobos gumpalan awan, bersinar menembus kanopi pepohonan, dan menerpa tanah.

Tapi malam ini tidak. Malam ini langit hitam pekat. Mungkin tak ada bulan malam ini— mungkin ada gerhana bulan, bulan baru.

Bulan baru. Aku gemetaran, meski tidak kedinginan.

Hitam pekat untuk waktu yang sangat lama sebelum aku mendengar mereka memanggilmanggil. Seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Sayup-sayup dan teredam tetumbuhan basah yang mengelilingiku, tapi itu jelas namaku. Aku tidak mengenali suara itu. Terpikir olehku untuk menjawab, tapi aku linglung, dan butuh waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan aku sebaiknya menjawab. Saat itu. teriakan itu sudah berhenti.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujan membangunkanku. Kurasa aku tidak benar-benar tertidur; aku hanya terhanyut dalam kondisi tak sadar dan tak bisa berpikir, bertahan dengan segenap kekuatan ke perasaan kebas yang membuatku tak bisa menyadari apa yang tak ingin kuketahui.

Hujan sedikit membuatku gelisah. Aku menggigil. Kubuka belitan tanganku yang melingkari lutut untuk menutupi wajah.

Saat itulah aku mendengar teriakan itu lagi. Kali ini lebih jauh, dan kadang-kadang terdengar seperti beberapa suara berteriak bersama-sama. Aku mencoba menghela napas dalam-dalam. Aku ingat seharusnya aku menyahut, tapi kukira mereka takkan bisa mendengarku. Sanggupkah aku berteriak cukup lantang?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain, mengagetkanku karena cukup dekat. Seperti mendengus-dengus, suara binatang. Kedengarannya binatang besar. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya aku merasa takut. Aku tidak takut—cuma mati rasa. Itu bukan masalah. Dengusan itu pergi. Hujan terus turun, dan bisa kurasakan air menggenang di pipiku. Saat sedang berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memalingkan kepala, kulihat seberkas cahaya.

Awalnya hanya kilau samar yang memantul di semak-semak di kejauhan. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang, menyinari bidang besar, tidak seperti lampu senter yang menyorot lurus. Cahaya itu menembus semak terdekat, dan ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari lentera propane, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulihat— kecemerlangannya sesaat membutakanku.

"Baekhyun."

Suara itu berat dan tidak kukenal, tapi bernada mengenali. Ia tidak memanggil namaku untuk mencari, tapi memberi tahu bahwa aku sudah ditemukan.

Aku menengadah—tinggi sekali rasanya—ke seraut wajah gelap yang kini bisa kulihat menjulang tinggi di atasku. Samar-samar aku sadar orang asing itu mungkin hanya terlihat sangat tinggi karena kepalaku masih tergeletak di tanah.

"Kau dilukai?"

Aku tahu kata-kata itu berarti sesuatu, tapi aku hanya bisa memandanginya, bingung. Apa artinya pengertian pada saat seperti ini?

"Baekhyun, namaku Siwon." Namanya sama sekali asing. "Yunho menyuruhku mencarimu." Yunho? Nama itu menggugahku, dan aku berusaha lebih menyimak perkataannya. Yunho berarti sesuatu, kalaupun yang lain tidak. Lelaki jangkung itu mengulurkan tangan. Kutatap tangan itu, tak yakin harus melakukan apa.

Mata hitamnya menilaiku sedetik, kemudian ia mengangkat bahu. Dengan gerakan cepat dan luwes, ia mengangkatku dari tanah dan membopongku. Aku terkulai dalam gendongannya, lemas, sementara lelaki itu berjalan melompat-lompat dengan tangkas menembus hutan yang basah. Sebagian diriku tahu seharusnya ini membuatku marah—dibopong orang asing. Tapi aku sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk marah.

Rasanya sebentar saja sudah tampak lampulampu dan dengungan berat suara kaum lelaki.

Siwon memperlambat langkah saat mendekati kerumunan.

"Aku menemukannya!" serunya, suaranya menggelegar.

Dengungan itu terhenti, dan mulai lagi sejurus kemudian dengan lebih keras. Wajah-wajah berputar membingungkan di atas kepalaku. Hanya suara Siwon yang masuk akal di tengah kekacauan itu, mungkin karena telingaku menempel di dadanya.

"Tidak, kurasa dia tidak cedera," katanya pada seseorang. "Dia hanya terus-menerus berkata 'Dia sudah pergi'."

Apakah aku mengatakannya dengan suara keras? Kugigit bibirku.

"Baekhyun, Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Itu suara yang pasti akan kukenali di mana pun—bahkan saat suaranya sarat oleh perasaan khawatir seperti sekarang ini.

"Yunho?" Suaraku terdengar asing dan kecil.

"Aku di sini, Sayang."

Aku merasa tubuhku dipindahkan, dan sejurus kemudian, aku bisa mencium bau khas jaket _sheriff_ ayahku yang terbuat dari kulit. Yunhoterhuyung-huyung menggendongku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang membopongnya," Siwon menyarankan.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Yunho, agak terengah. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan, tersaruk-saruk. Kalau saja aku bisa mengatakan padanya untuk menurunkanku dan membiarkan aku berjalan sendiri, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkonganku.

Di mana-mana ada lampu, dipegang segerombolan orang yang berjalan bersamanya. Rasanya seperti pawai. Atau prosesi pemakaman. Aku memejamkan mata.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai di rumah, Sayang," sesekali YUnhobergumam.

Kubuka mataku lagi waktu kudengar kunci pintu diputar.

Kami di teras rumah, dan lelaki gelap jangkung bernama Sam memegang pintu untuk Yunho. sebelah tangan terulur ke arah kami, seolah bersiap-siap menangkapku bila lengan Yunho tak kuat lagi membopongku.

Tapi Yunho berhasil menggendongku melewati pintu dan membaringkanku di sofa ruang duduk. " _Dad_ , aku basah kuyup," sergahku lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Suaranya serak. Kemudian ia berbicara pada seseorang. "Selimut-selimut ada di dalam lemari di puncak tangga."

"Baekhyun." tanya sebuah suara baru.

Aku memandangi lelaki berambut kelabu yang membungkuk di atasku, dan baru mengenalinya setelah beberapa detik yang berlalu teramat lamban.

"Dr. Gerandy?" gumamku.

"Benar, Sayang" jawab lelaki itu. "Kau terluka, Baekhyun?"

Butuh semenit untuk benar-benar memikirkannya. Aku bingung karena teringat pertanyaan sama yang diajukan Sam Uley di hutan tadi. Hanya saja Sam menanyakannya secara berbeda: _Kau dilukai?_ tanyanya tadi. Perbedaannya jelas sekali sekarang.

Dr. Gerandy menunggu. Sebelah alisnya yang beruban terangkat, dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," dustaku. Kata-kata itu cukup benar untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangannya yang hangat menyentuh dahiku, dan jari-jarinya menekan bagian dalam pergelangan tanganku. Kulihat bibirnya bergerak-gerak saat ia menghitung, matanya tertuju pada jam tangan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya, nadanya biasa-biasa saja.

Aku membeku dalam genggaman tangannya, kurasakan perasaan panik di pangkal tenggorokanku.

"Kau tersesat di hutan?" desak si dokter. Aku menyadari beberapa orang ikut mendengarkan.

Tiga lelaki jangkung berwajah gelap—dari La Push, reservasi Indian Quileute di sepanjang garis pantai, kalau tidak salah—Siwon salah satunya, berdiri berimpitan memandangiku. ada di sana bersama Kris dan ayah Xiumin; mereka memandangiku, tidak terang-terangan seperti orang-orang asing itu. Suara-suara berat lain berdengung dari arah dapur dan di luar pintu depan. Setengah isi kota pastilah mencariku tadi.

Yunho berada paling dekat denganku. Ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya," bisikku. "Aku tersesat."

Dokter mengangguk, berpikir, jari-jarinya dengan lembut memeriksa kelenjar di bawah daguku. Wajah Yunho mengeras.

"Kau lelah?" dr. Gerandy bertanya.

Aku mengangguk dan memejam dengan patuh.

"Menurutku tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan," kudengar dokter itu bicara pelan pada Yunho beberapa saat kemudian. "Hanya kelelahan. Biarkan dia tidur untuk memulihkan kekuatan. Besok aku datang untuk mengecek keadaannya." Dokter terdiam sebentar. Ia pasti melihat jam tangannya karena lalu menambahkan, " _Well_ , hari ini maksudku."

Terdengar suara berderit saat mereka samasama bangkit dari sofa.

"Apakah benar?" bisik Yunho. Suara-suara mereka terdengar lebih jauh sekarang. "Mereka sudah pergi?"

" meminta kami untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa," dr. Gerandy menjawab. "Tawaran itu datang sangat tiba-tiba; mereka harus segera memilih. Junmyeon tidak ingin ke pindahannya diributkan.

"Pemberitahuan singkat kan tak ada salahnya," gerutu Yunho.

Suara dr. Gerandy terdengar tidak enak waktu ia menimpali. "Ya, _Well_ , dalam situasi ini, ada baiknya bila memberi peringatan."

Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi. Aku meraba-raba, mencari pinggiran selimut yang dihamparkan seseorang di atas tubuhku, lalu menariknya hingga menutupi telinga.

Kesadaranku hilang-timbul. Aku mendengar Yunho mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara berbisik pada para sukarelawan saat satu demi satu mereka pulang. Aku merasakan jemarinya membelai dahiku, disusul kemudian dengan dihamparkannya selimut lain. Telepon berdering beberapa kali, dan ia bergegas menjawabnya sebelum bunyi deringan membangunkanku. Ia menjawab kekhawatiran para penelepon dengan suara pelan.

"Yeah, kami sudah menemukannya. Dia tidak apa-apa. Tersesat. Sekarang dia baik-baik saja," begitu kata Yunho berkali-kali.

Aku mendengar per-per kursi berderit saat ia duduk di sana untuk menjagaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian telepon kembali berdering.

Yunho mengerang saat bangkit dari kursinya dengan susah payah, kemudian menghambur, tersaruk- saruk, menuju dapur. Kubenamkan kepalaku lebih dalam ke bawah selimut, tak ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan yang sama lagi.

"Yeah," jawab Yunho, menguap. Suaranya berubah, terdengar jauh lebih waspada saat ia bicara lagi. "Di mana?" Sejenak ia terdiam. "Kau yakin itu di luar reservasi?" Terdiam lagi. "Tapi apa yang bisa terbakar di sana?" Suaranya terdengar waswas bercampur bingung.

"Dengar, aku akan ke sana dan mengeceknya."

Aku mendengarkan, semakin tertarik, sementara Yunho menekan serangkaian nomor di telepon.

"Hei, Donghae, ini Yunho-maaf menelepon sedini ini... tidak, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia tidur... Trima kasih, tapi bukan itu alasanku menelepon. Aku baru saja ditelepon Mrs. Stanley, dan katanya dari jendela tingkat dua rumahnya, dia bisa melihat api berkobar di tebing-tebing laut, tapi aku tidak benar-benar... Oh!" Mendadak suaranya berubah— nadanya terdengar jengkel... atau marah. "Dan mengapa mereka berbuat begitu? He eh. Benarkah?" Yunho mengucapkannya dengan nada sarkastis. " _Well_ , jangan meminta maaf padaku. Yeah, yeah. Pastikan apinya tidak menjalar ke mana- mana... Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku hanya heran mereka bisa menyalakannya di cuaca seperti ini."

Yunho ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu dengan enggan menambahkan, "Terima kasih sudah mengirim Siwon dan anak-anak lain ke sini. Kau benar— mereka memang lebih mengenal kondisi hutan daripada kami. Siwon-lah yang menemukannya, jadi aku berutang budi padamu... Yeah, kita bicara lagi nanti," Yunho menyanggupi, nadanya masih masam, sebelum menutup telepon.

Yunho menggerutu, kata-katanya tidak jelas, ia berjalan tersaruk-saruk kembali ke ruang duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Yunho bergegas menghampiriku. "Maaf membuatmu terbangun. Sayang" "Ada yang terbakar, ya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Yunho meyakinkan aku.

"Hanya api unggun di tebing-tebing sana."

"Api unggun?" tanyaku. Suaraku tidak terdengar ingin tahu. Nadanya mati.

Yunho mengerutkan kening. "Beberapa anak dari reservasi berulah aneh-aneh." ia menjelaskan.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku muram.

Kentara sekali Yunho tidak ingin menjawab. Ia menunduk memandangi lantai di bawah lututnya.

"Mereka merayakan kabar itu." Nadanya getir. Hanya ada satu kabar yang terpikir olehku, meski aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Kemudian potongan-potongan informasi itu mulai menyatu.

"Karena keluarga Park pergi," bisikku. "Mereka tidak suka ada keluarga Park di La Push—aku sudah lupa soal itu."

Suku Quileute percaya takhayul tentang "yang berdarah dingin" peminum darah yang merupakan musuh suku mereka, sama halnya dengan legenda mereka tentang air bah dan leluhur berwujud _werewolf_.

Hanya cerita, cerita rakyat, bagi sebagianbesar mereka. Tapi ada segelintir yang percaya. Teman baik Yunho, Donghae, termasuk yang percaya, walaupun Changmin, putranya, menganggapnya tolol karena percaya pada takhayul. Donghae pernah mengingatkanku agar menjauhi keluarga Park...

Nama itu menggerakkan sesuatu dalam diriku, sesuatu yang mulai mencakar-cakar, berusaha muncul ke permukaan, sesuatu yang aku tahu tidak ingin kuhadapi.

"Konyol," gerutu Yunho

Sesaat kami hanya duduk berdiam diri. Langit tak lagi gelap di luar jendela. Di suatu tempat di balik hujan, matahari mulai terbit.

"Baek?" Yunho bertanya. Kupandangi ia dengan gelisah.

"Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian di hutan?" tanya Yuno.

Aku berkelit dari pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana Dad tahu ke mana harus mencariku?" Pikiranku mengelak dari kesadaran yang mau tak mau mulai datang, datang dengan cepat sekarang.

"Pesanmu," jawab Yunho, terkejut. Ia merogoh saku belakang jinsnya dan mengeluarkan kertas kumal. Kertas itu kotor dan basah, dengan bekas lipatan silang-menyilang yang menandakan kertas itu sudah dibuka dan dilipat lagi berulang kali. Yunho membukanya lagi, mengangkatnya sebagai bukti. Tulisan cakar ayam di sana sangat mirip tulisanku sendiri.

 _Pergi jalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol, menyusuri jalan setapak, begitu bunyi tulisannya. Sebentar lagi pulang, B._

"Waktu kau tidak pulang-pulang, aku menelepon ke rumah keluarga Park, tapi tak ada yang mengangkat," cerita Yunho pelan. "Lalu aku menelepon rumah sakit, dan dr. Gerandy memberi tahu Junmyeon sudah pindah."

"Mereka pindah ke mana?" gumamku.

Yunho menatapku. "Chanyeol tidak memberi tahu?"

Aku menggeleng, hatiku ciut. Mendengar namanya disebut seakan melepaskan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mencakari hatiku—rasa sakit yang membuatku tak bisa bernapas, terperangah oleh kekuatannya yang luar biasa.

Yunho memandangiku dengan sikap ragu saat menjawab. "Junmyeon menerima pekerjaan di rumah sakit besar di Los Angeles. Kurasa gajinya pasti sangat besar."

LA kota yang panas terik. Mustahil mereka benar-benar pindah ke sana. Aku teringat mimpi burukku dengan cermin itu... cahaya matahari berpendar-pendar dari kulitnya—

Kepedihan mengoyak hariku saat aku teringat wajahnya.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol meninggalkanmu sendirian di tengah hutan sana,"

desak Yunho.

Mendengar nama Chanyeol membuatku sangat tersiksa. Aku menggeleng kalut, putus asa ingin lepas dari cengkeraman kepedihan itu.

"Akulah yang salah. Dia meninggalkanku di jalan setapak, aku masih bisa melihat rumah ini... tapi aku mencoba mengikutinya."

Yunho hendak mengatakan sesuatu; dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan aku menutup kedua telingaku.

"Aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini, _Dad_. Aku ingin ke kamarku."

Sebelum ayahku bisa menjawab, aku sudah menghambur turun dari sofa dan tersaruk-saruk menaiki tangga ke atas.

Seseorang datang ke rumah untuk meninggalkan pesan bagi Yunho. pesan yang menuntunnya untuk menemukanku. Sejak menyadari hal itu, kecurigaan sudah timbul di benakku. Aku menghambur ke kamarku, menutup pintu, dan menguncinya sebelum berlari ke CD player di samping tempat tidurku.

Semua masih tampak persis seperti sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Kutekan bagian atas CD player. Kaitannya terlepas, dan tutupnya perlahan mengayun terbuka. Kosong.

Album yang diberikan Jaejoong untukku tergeletak di lantai di samping tempat tidur, persis di tempat aku terakhir kali meletakkannya. Kubuka sampulnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Aku hanya perlu melihat halaman pertama. Sudut-sudut logam kecil di dalamnya tak lagi menjepit foto. Halamannya kosong, yang tertinggal hanya tulisan tanganku sendiri di bagian bawah: Chanyeol Park, dapur Yunho, 13 September.

Aku berhenti di sana. Sudah kuduga ia akan sangat cermat menghapus semua jejaknya. _Nantinya akan terasa seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada._

Aku merasakan lantai kayu halus di bawah lututku, lalu telapak tanganku, kemudian menempel di kulit pipiku. Aku berharap bakal pingsan tapi sayangnya, ternyata aku tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Gelombang kepedihan yang tadi hanya menerpaku kini menerjang tinggi, menggulung kepalaku menyeretku ke bawah. Aku tak muncul lagi di permukaan.

OKTOBER

NOVEMBER

DESEMBER

JANUARI

-  
Waktu terus berjakan tapi dia masih belum kembali, aku masih sendiri dan kesepian. Hidupku benar-benar terasa hampa tanpa kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ini lama gak di up. Wkwkkwk**


	5. Chapter 04 WAKING UP

**~ Twilight 'New Moon' [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

Remake Novel Karya Stephenie Meyer

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _BGM HANA_ _PASTLE_ _\- NEED_

Waktu berlalu. Bahkan saat rasanya mustahil, waktu tetap terus berjalan. Bahkan di saat setiap detik pergerakan jarum jam terasa menyakitkan, bagaikan denyut nadi di balik luka memar. Waktu seakan berlalu di jalan yang tidak rata, bergejolak dan diseret-seret, namun terus berjalan. Bahkan bagiku.

Kepalan Yunho meninju meja.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun! Aku akan mengirimmu pulang."

Aku mendongak dari serealku, yang sejak tadi hanya kupandangi tanpa kumakan, dan menatap Yunho dengan _shock_. Aku tidak menyimak pembicaraan—sebenarnya, aku malah tidak sadar kami sedang berbicara—jadi aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Aku kan _sudah_ di rumah," gumamku, bingung.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke Jaejoong, ke Jacksonville," Yunho menjelaskan maksudnya. Yunho memandang putus asa saat aku lambat laun mencerna maksudnya.

"Apa salahku?" Kurasakan wajahku mengernyit.

Benar-benar tidak adil. Kelakuanku selama empat bulan terakhir ini benar-benar tak bercela.

Setelah minggu pertama itu, yang tak pernah kami ungkit-ungkit lagi, aku tak pernah bolos sekolah atau kerja satu hari pun. Nilai-nilaiku sempurna. Aku tak pernah melanggar jam malam—aku toh tak pernah ke mana-mana sehingga harus melanggar jam malam. Aku juga sangat jarang menghidangkan masakan sisa untuk makan malam. Yunho merengut.

"Kau tidak _melakukan apa-apa_ . Justru itulah masalahnya. Kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa."

" _Dad_ mau aku bikin ulah?" Aku keheranan, alisku bertaut saking bingungnya.

Aku berusaha keras memerhatikan. Itu tidak mudah. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa mengabaikan semuanya sehingga sepertinya telingaku berhenti berfungsi.

"Bikin ulah lebih baik daripada... daripada bermuram durja setiap saat seperti ini!" Perkataannya sedikit menyinggung perasaanku.

Padahal aku sudah berhati-hati untuk menghindari segala bentuk kesedihan, termasuk bermuram durja.

"Aku tidak bermuram durja kok."

"Itu bukan kata yang tepat," Yunho menyimpulkan dengan enggan. "Bermuram durja masih lebih baik—itu berarti melakukan sesuatu. Kau sekarang... tanpa kehidupan, Baekhyun. Kurasa itulah istilah yang paling tepat."

Tuduhan itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Aku menghela napas dan berusaha memperdengarkan nada ceria.

"Maafkan aku, _Dad_." Permintaan maafku terdengar agak datar, bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

Kusangka selama ini aku berhasil menipunya. Menjaga agar Yunho tidak menderita adalah tujuan utama semua upayaku. Sungguh menyebalkan semua upayaku itu sia-sia belaka.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meminta maaf."

Aku mendesah. "Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang _Dad_ ingin kulakukan."

"Baekhyun," Yunho ragu-ragu, dengan cermat menelaah reaksiku terhadap kata-katanya selanjutnya. "Sayang kau bukan orang pertama yang mengalami hal semacam ini, tahu."

"Aku tahu." Cengiran yang menyertai katakataku tadi lemah dan tak meyakinkan.

"Dengar, Sayang. Menurutku mungkin— mungkin kau butuh bantuan."

"Bantuan?"

Yunho diam sejenak, kembali mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ketika ibumu pergi," ia memulai, keningnya berkerut, "dan membawamu bersamanya." Yunho menghela napas dalamdalam. " _Well_ , itu masa-masa yang sangat berat bagiku."

"Aku tahu, _Dad_ ," gumamku.

"Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya," tegas Yunho.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengatasinya _dad_. Aku menunggu, aku berharap keadaan jadi lebih baik" Ia memandangiku dan aku buru-buru menunduk.

"Kurasa kita sama-sama tahu keadaan ternyata belum membaik juga."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Yunho tak menggubris sergahanku.

"Mungkin, mungkin kalau kau bicara dengan orang laintentang masalah ini. Seorang profesional."

" _Dad_ mau aku berkonsultasi ke psikiater?" suaraku terdengar sedikit lebih tajam saat menyadari maksudnya.

"Mungkin itu bisa membantu."

"Dan mungkin itu sama sekali takkan membantu."

Aku tidak begitu paham soal psikoanalisis, tapi aku sangat yakin itu tidak bakal efektif kecuali subjeknya relatif jujur. Tentu, aku bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya—kalau aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku di sel untuk orang gila yang dindingnya dilapisi busa pengaman.

Yunho mengaman ekspresiku yang keras kepala, dan beralih menggunakan senjata lain. "Ini di luar kemampuanku, Baekhyun. Mungkin ibumu-"

"Dengar," sergahku datar. "Aku akan keluar malam ini, kalau memang itu yang _Dad_ inginkan. Aku akan menelepon Jess atau Xiumin."

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan," bantah Yunho, frustrasi. "Rasanya aku tak sanggup melihatmu berusaha lebih keras lagi. Belum pernah aku melihat orang berusaha sekeras itu. Sedih hariku melihatnya."

Aku pura-pura bodoh, menunduk memandangi meja.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _Dad_. Pertama _Dad_ marah karena aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kemudian _Dad_ bilang tidak ingin aku keluar."

"Aku ingin kau bahagia—tidak, bahkan tidak perlu sedrastis itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak merana lagi. Menurutku kesempatanmu untuk pulih akan lebih besar kalau kau pergi dari Forks," Mataku berkilat oleh percikan emosi pertama yang sudah sekian lama kupendam dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau pindah," tolakku.

"Kenapa tidak?" tuntut Yunho.

"Sekarang semester terakhirku di sekolah— pindah hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya."

"Kau kan pintar—kau pasti bisa mengejar pelajaran."

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu _Mom_ dan Leeteuk."

"Ibumu sudah lama ingin kau tinggal bersamanya lagi."

"Florida terlalu panas."

Kepalan tangan Yunho kembali menghantam meja.

"Kita sama-sama tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, Baekhyun, dan itu tidak baik untukmu." Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Ini sudah berlalu beberapa bulan. Tidak ada telepon, tidak ada surat, tidak ada kontak. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menunggunya."

Kutatap Yunho dengan garang. Kemarahan itu nyaris, meski tidak sampai, mencapai wajahku. Sudah lama sekali wajahku tak pernah lagi membara oleh emosi apa pun.

Topik ini benar-benar terlarang, seperti yang disadari benar oleh Yunho.

"Aku tidak menunggu apa -apa. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa," bantahku dengan nada monoton yang rendah.

"Baekhyun—" Yunho memulai, suaranya berat.

"Aku harus berangkat sekolah," selaku, berdiri dan merenggut sarapanku yang belum disentuh dari meja. Kujatuhkan mangkukku di bak cuci tanpa merasa perlu mencucinya dulu. Aku tak sanggup meneruskan pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku akan menyusun rencana dengan Jessica," seruku dari balik bahu sambil menyandang tas sekolah, tanpa menatap mata Yunho. "Mungkin aku tidak makan malam di rumah. Kami akan pergi ke Port Angeles dan nonton film."

Aku sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum Yunho bereaksi.

Karena begitu terburu-buru ingin secepatnya menyingkir dari hadapan Yunho, aku termasuk orang pertama yang sampai di sekolah. Keuntungannya adalah, aku mendapat tempat parkir yang bagus sekali. Tapi sayangnya aku jadi punya banyak waktu kosong, padahal selama ini sedapat mungkin aku berusaha menghindari waktu kosong.

Dengan cepat, sebelum sempat memikirkan tuduhan-tuduhan Yunho tadi, aku mengeluarkan buku Kalkulus-ku. Kubuka di bagian yang akan mulai kami pelajari hari ini dan berusaha memahaminya sendiri.

Membaca matematika bahkan jauh lebih sulit daripada mendengarkannya, tapi aku semakin menguasainya. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku menghabiskan waktu sepuluh kali lebih banyak untuk mempelajari Kalkulus daripada yang pernah kuhabiskan untuk pelajaran Matematika sebelum ini. Hasilnya, nilaiku rata-rata selalu A. Aku tahu merasa perbaikan nilai-nilaiku berkat metode mengajarnya yang superior. Dan kalau itu membuatnya bahagia, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan fantasinya.

Kupaksa diriku untuk terus belajar sampai lapangan parkir penuh, dan akhirnya aku malah harus bergegas menuju kelas Bahasa Inggris. Kami sedang membahas tentang _Animal Farm_ , topik yang cukup mudah. Bagiku komunisme bukan masalah; selingan segar di sela-sela kisah cinta membosankan yang mengisi sebagian besar kurikulum. Aku duduk di kursiku, senang karena bisa mengalihkan perhatian ke topik yang diajarkan Mr. Berty.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa bila aku di sekolah. Sebentar saja lonceng sudah berbunyi. Aku mulai memasukkan buku-bukuku ke tas.

"Baekhyun?'

Aku mengenali suara Kris, dan sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan sebelum ia mengucapkannya.

"Besok kau kerja?"

Aku mendongak. Ia bersandar di seberang gang dengan ekspresi cemas. Setiap Jumat ia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Tak peduli aku tidak pernah cuti sakit sehari pun. _Well_ , dengan satu pengecualian, beberapa bulan silam. Tapi ia tak punya alasan memandangiku dengan sikap prihatin seperti itu. Aku kan karyawan teladan.

"Besok Sabtu, kan?" aku balas bertanya. Setelah Yunho mengungkitnya, barulah aku sadar betapa hampa kedengarannya suaraku.

"Ya, benar," sahut Kris. "Sampai ketemu di kelas Bahasa Spanyol," Ia melambai satu kali

sebelum berbalik memunggungiku. Ia tak pernah lagi mengantarku ke kelas.

Aku tersaruk-saruk menuju kelas Kalkulus dengan ekspresi muram. Di kelas ini aku duduk disebelah Jessica.

Sudah berminggu-minggu, bahkan mungkin berbulan-bulan, Jess tak pernah lagi menyapaku bila aku berpapasan dengannya di koridor. Aku tahu aku membuatnya tersinggung dengan sikapku yang antisosial, dan ia ngambek. Tidak bakal mudah mengajaknya bicara sekarang— apalagi meminta bantuannya.

Aku mempertimbangkan semuanya masak-masak sementara berdiri di luar kelas, sengaja berlamalama. Aku tak ingin menghadapi Yunho lagi tanpa adanya interaksi sosial yang bisa dilaporkan. Aku tahu aku tak bisa berbohong, walaupun bayangan menyetir sendirian ke Port Angeles pulang-pergi— memastikan odometerku menampilkan jarak mil yang tepat—terasa sangat menggoda. Tapi ibu Jessica gemar bergosip, dan cepat atau lambat Yunho pasti akan bertemu dengan Mrs. Stanley di kota. Kalau itu terjadi, tak diragukan lagi ia bakal mengungkit masalah itu. Jadi berbohong jelas tidak mungkin.

Sambil mendesah, kudorong pintu hingga terbuka. melayangkan tatapan galak— ia sudah memulai pelajaran. Aku bergegas ke kursiku. Jessica sama sekali tidak mendongak waktu aku duduk di sebelahnya. Untung saja aku punya waktu lima puluh menit untuk menyiapkan mental.

Kelas ini bahkan berlalu lebih cepat daripada Bahasa Inggris. Sebagian kecil disebabkan oleh persiapan yang kulakukan tadi pagi di mobil—tapi sebagian besar berasal dan fakta bahwa waktu selalu berjalan sangat cepat bila aku harus menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku meringis ketika Mr. Varner menyudahi pelajaran lima menir lebih cepat. Ia tersenyum seperti orang yang telah berbuat baik.

"Jess?" Hidungku mengernyit waktu tubuhku mengejang, menunggunya menyerangku. Jessica berbalik di kursi untuk menghadapiku, menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau bicara padaku, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja," Aku membelalakkan mata, berlagak lugu.

"Apa? Kau butuh bantuan dengan Kalkulus?" Nadanya sinis.

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu apakah kau mau... nonton film bersamaku nanti malam? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan malam khusus cewek." Kata-kata itu terdengar kaku, seperti dialog yang diucapkan asal saja, dan Jessica tampak curiga.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?" tanyanya, sikapnya masih tidak ramah.

"Kau orang pertama yang terpikir olehku bila aku sedang ingin kumpul-kumpul dengan teman cewek," Aku tersenyum, berharap senyumku terlihat tulus. Bisa jadi itu benar. Setidaknya dialah orang pertama yang terpikir olehku bila aku ingin menghindari Charlie. Berarti kan sama saja. Kesinisan Jessica sedikit berkurang.

" _Well_ , entahlah."

"Kau ada acara?"

"Tidak... kurasa aku bisa saja pergi bersamamu. Kau mau nonton apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu film apa yang sedang diputar saat ini," elakku. Aku memeras otak mencari petunjuk—bukankah baru-baru ini aku mendengar seseorang berbicara tentang film? Melihat poster? "Bagaimana kalau film tentang presiden wanita itu?"

Jessica menatapku ganjil "Baekhyun, film itu kan sudah _lama sekali_ tidak diputar lagi."

"Oh." Keningku berkerut. "Apakah ada film yang ingin kau tonton?"

Sifat asli Jessica yang cerewet serta-merta muncul sementara ia berpikir. " _Well_ , ada film komedi romantis yang mendapat banyak pujian. Aku ingin menontonnya. Dan ayahku baru saja nonton _Dead End_ dan benar-benar menyukainya."

Aku langsung tertarik pada judulnya yang menjanjikan.

"Ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Zombie dan semacamnya. Kata ayahku, itu film paling seram yang pernah ditontonnya bertahuntahun."

"Kedengarannya sempurna." Aku lebih suka berurusan dengan zombie daripada nonton film cinta-cintaan.

"Oke." Kelihatannya Jessica terkejut melihat responsku. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah dulu aku suka nonton film horor, tapi tidak bisa memastikan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti?" Jessica menawarkan diri.

"Tentu." Jessica menyunggingkan senyum bersahabat yang masih terlihat sedikit ragu sebelum beranjak pergi.

Aku agak terlambat membalas senyumnya, tapi kupikir ia masih sempat melihatnya.

Sisa hari itu lewat dengan cepat, pikiranku terfokus pada acara malam ini. Dari pengalaman sebelumnya aku tahu, begitu berhasil membuat Jessica ngobrol. aku hanya perlu bergumam pelan di saat yang tepat sebagai balasan. Hanya diperlukan interaksi minimal.

Kabut tebal yang mengaburkan hari-hariku kini terkadang membingungkan. Aku terkejut saat mendapati diriku sudah di kamar, tidak begitu mengingat perjalanan pulang ke rumah dan sekolah atau bahkan membuka pintu depan. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Aku justru bersyukur bila waktu berjalan tanpa terasa.

Aku tidak melawan kabut yang menyelubungi pikiranku saat berpaling menghadap lemari. Ada tempat-tempat tertentu di mana perasaan kebas itu lebih dibutuhkan. Aku nyaris tidak memerhatikan apa-apa saat menggeser pintu lemari, menyingkapkan tumpukan sampah di sisi kiri, tersuruk di bawah baju-baju yang tak pernah kupakai.

Mataku tidak melirik kantong plastik hitam besar berisi hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun terakhirku, tidak melihat bentuk stereo yang menonjol di balik plastik hitam; aku juga tidak berpikir tentang jarijariku yang berdarah setelah aku merenggutkan benda itu secara paksa dari dasbor. Kusentakkan tas lama yang jarang kupakai dari gantungannya, lalu kudorong pintu lemari hingga tertutup.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara klakson. Cepat-cepat kukeluarkan dompetku dari tas sekolah dan kumasukkan ke tas. Aku bergegas, seolah-olah dengan bergegas aku bisa membuat malam ini berlalu lebih cepat.

Kulirik diriku di cermin ruang depan sebelum membuka pintu, hati-hati mengatur ekspresiku dengan menyunggingkan senyum dan berusaha mempertahankannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau pergi denganku malam ini," kataku pada Jess sambil naik ke kursi penumpang, berusaha memperdengarkan nada berterima kasih. Sudah cukup lama aku tak pernah lagi memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan pada orang lain selain Yunho. Jess lebih sulit. Aku tak yakin harus berpura-pura menunjukkan emosi yang bagaimana.

"Tentu. Omong-omong, mengapa tahu-tahu kepingin?" tanya Jess sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tahu-tahu kepingin apa?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan... untuk keluar?" Kedengarannya ia mengubah pertanyaannya di tengah-tengah.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sekali-sekali boleh, kan?"

Saat itulah aku mengenali lagu yang diputar di radio, lalu cepat- cepat mengulurkan tangan ke tombol pemutar. "Keberatan, nggak?" tanyaku. "Tidak, silakan saja."

Aku memutar-mutar tombol ke beberapa stasiun sampai menemukan satu yang tidak "berbahaya". Kulirik ekspresi Jess saat musik yang baru kutemukan itu mengalun mengisi mobil.

Mata Jess langsung menyipit. "Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan musik rap?"

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Sudah lumayan lama."

"Kau suka lagu ini?" tanyanya ragu.

"Jelas."

Akan sangat sulit berinteraksi dengan Jessica secara normal bila aku harus berusaha keras mengabaikan suara musiknya pula. Maka aku pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, berharap gerakanku seirama dengan ketukan.

"Oke..." Jessica memandang ke luar kaca depan dengan mata melotot.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris belakangan ini?" aku buru -buru bertanya.

"Kau lebih sering ketemu dia daripada aku." Pertanyaanku tadi tidak membuatnya mulai mengoceh seperti yang kuharapkan bakal terjadi.

"Sulit ngobrol di tempat kerja," gumamku, lalu mencoba lagi– "Ada cowok lain yang kencan denganmu belakangan ini?"

"Tidak juga. Kadang-kadang aku kencan dengan dengan Chen dua minggu lalu." Jessica memutar bola matanya dan aku bisa merasakan adanya cerita yang panjang. Kusambar kesempatan baik itu.

"Chen? Siapa yang mengajak siapa?" Jessica mengerang, semakin bersemangat.

"Ya, dia dong tentu saja! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menolak ajakannya dengan halus."

"Dia mengajakmu ke mana?" desakku, tahu ia akan menerjemahkan semangatku sebagai ketertarikan. "Ceritakan semuanya."

Jessica langsung nyerocos, dan aku duduk bersandar di kursiku, merasa lebih nyaman sekarang. Aku menyimak ceritanya dengan saksama, sesekali menggumam bersimpati dan terkesiap ngeri bila diperlukan. Setelah selesai dengan cerita tentang Chen, ia melanjutkan dengan membandingkannya dengan anak lelaki lain tanpa perlu diminta lagi.

Filmnya main lebih awal, jadi Jess mengusulkan supaya kami nonton pertunjukan sore dan sesudah itu baru makan. Aku senang-senang saja mengikuti semua kemauannya; bagaimanapun, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan— menghindar dari Yunho.

Kubiarkan saja Jess terus mengoceh selama _preview_ film-film baru, supaya aku bisa lebihmudah mengabaikannya. Tapi aku gugup waktu filmnya dimulai. Sepasang kekasih berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai, bergandengan tangan dan mendiskusikan perasaan mereka dengan ekspresi penuh cinta yang memuakkan dan palsu. Kutahan diriku untuk tidak menutup telinga dan mulai berdendang. Aku kan tidak berniat nonton film cinta-cintaa.

"Katanya film zombie," desisku pada Jessica

"Memang film zombie kok."

"Lantas, kenapa belum ada orang yang dimakan?" tanyaku putus asa.

Jessica memandangiku dengan mata membelalak lebar yang nyaris tampak ngeri. "Aku yakin bagian itu pasti muncul sebentar lagi," bisiknya.

"Aku mau beli _popcorn_ dulu. Kau mau juga?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Seseorang di belakang kami ber-

"sssttt".

Aku sengaja berlama-lama di konter makanan, memandangi jam sambil berdebat dalam hati berapa persen dari film berdurasi sembilan puluh menit yang bisa dihabiskan untuk adegan cinta. Kuputuskan sepuluh menit sudah lebih dari cukup, itu pun aku menyempatkan diri berhenti sebentar di depan pintu teater untuk memastikan. Terdengar suara jeritan membahana dari speaker, jadi tahulah aku, bahwa aku sudah cukup lama menunggu.

"Kau ketinggalan semuanya," gumam Jess waktu aku menyusup ke kursiku "Hampir semua orang sudah jadi zombie sekarang."

"Antreannya panjang." Kusodorkan popcorn-ku. Ia mengambil segenggam.

Sisa film itu dipenuhi adegan serangan zombie serta jeritan tanpa henti segelintir orang yang masih hidup, jumlah mereka menyusut cepat. Awalnya aku menyangka tak ada adegan yang bakal membuatku terusik. Tapi aku merasa gelisah, dan awalnya aku tak tahu kenapa.

Baru setelah menjelang akhir cerita, saat memandangi wajah si zombie yang kurus cekung, terseok-seok menghampiri manusia terakhir yang menjerit-jerit ketakutan, aku menyadari apa masalahnya. Adegannya berganti-ganti antara wajah ketakutan si tokoh wanita, dengan wajah mati tanpa ekspresi makhluk yang mengejarnya, berganti-ganti, semakin lama makin dekat.

Dan sadarlah aku sosok mana yang paling menyerupai aku.

Aku berdiri.

"Mau ke mana kau? Kira-kira dua menit lagi filmnya habis," desis Jess.

"Aku perlu minum," gumamku sambil lari ke pintu keluar.

Aku duduk di bangku di luar pintu teater dan berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak memikirkan keironisannya. Tapi memang ironis, kalau dipikirpikir, bahwa, pada akhirnya, justru akulah yang berubah jadi zombie. Sungguh tak terduga sama sekali.

Bukan berarti aku dulu tak pernah bermimpi menjadi monster mistis—hanya saja itu bukan mayat hidup menyeramkan. Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu, merasa panik. Aku tak boleh memikirkan apa yang pernah kuimpikan dulu.

Sungguh menyedihkan menyadari diriku bukan lagi tokoh utama, bahwa kisahku sudah berakhir. Jessica keluar dari pintu teater, sejenak tampak ragu, mungkin bertanya- tanya ke mana harus mulai mencariku. Begitu melihatku ia tampak lega, tapi hanya sesaat. Kemudian ia kelihatan kesal.

"Apakah filmnya terlalu seram bagimu?" tanyanya.

"Yeah," jawabku. "Kurasa aku ini penakut."

"Lucu juga." Keningnya berkerut. "Aku tidak mengira kau ketakutan—aku menjerit terus, tapi tak pernah mendengarmu menjerit sekali pun. Jadi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah keluar."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma ketakutan." Jessica rileks sedikit.

"Rasa -rasanya itu tadi memang film paling seram yang pernah kutonton. Berani taruhan, malam ini kita pasti bakal bermimpi buruk."

"Tak diragukan lagi," sahutku, berusaha menjaga suaraku tetap normal. Aku tahu aku pasti bakal bermimpi buruk, tapi tidak ada zombie dalam mimpiku. Mata Jessica menatap wajahku sekilas, lalu membuang muka. Mungkin aku tak berhasil membuat suaraku terdengar normal.

"Kau mau makan di mana?" tanya Jess.

"Terserah."

"Oke."

Jess mulai mengoceh tentang aktor utama film tadi sementara kami berjalan beriringan. Aku mengangguk-angguk saat ia mencerocos penuh semangat, memuji-muji ketampanan si aktor. Aku sendiri tak ingat pernah melihat lelaki yang bukan zombie dalam film itu.

Aku tidak memerhatikan ke mana Jessica mengajakku. Aku hanya samar-samar menyadari di luar sudah gelap dan suasananya lebih sepi. Agak lama baru aku tersadar mengapa suasana sepi. Jessica sudah berhenti mengoceh. Kupandangi dia dengan sikap meminta maaf, berharap aku tidak membuatnya tersinggung. Jessica tidak sedang melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya tegang; ia menatap lurus ke depan dan berjalan cepat. Kulihat matanya jelalatan ke kanan, ke seberang jalan, lalu melihat ke arah depan lagi, berulang kali.

Saat itulah baru aku memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingku.

Kami berada di trotoar yang tidak diterangi lampu jalan. Toko-toko kecil yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan sudah tutup semua, etalaseetalasenya gelap gulita. Setengah blok di depan, lampu-lampu jalan kembali menyala, dan tampak olehku di sana, lengkungan kuning cemerlang McDonald's yang hendak didatanginya.

Di seberang jalan ada saru toko yang masih buka. Etalasenya diberi penutup di bagian dalam dan tampak reklame-reklame neon menyala, iklan berbagai merek bir, bersinar di depannya. Reklame terbesar berwarna hijau cerah, bertuliskan nama barnya—One-Eyed Pete's.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apakah bar itu mengusung tema bajak laut yang tidak terlihat dari luar. Pintu besinya dibiarkan terbuka; bagian dalamnya remang-remang, dan dengungan pelan suara -suara pengunjung dan denting es batu membentur gelas terbawa hingga ke seberang jalan. Tampak empat cowok bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu. Kulirik lagi Jessica. Matanya terpaku pada jalan di depannya dan ia berjalan cepat. Ia tidak tampak ketakutan—hanya waswas, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

Aku berhenti tanpa berpikir, memandangi keempat cowok itu dengan perasaan _deja vu_ yang sangat kuat. Jalan yang berbeda, malam yang berbeda, tapi adegannya kurang-lebih sama. Salah seorang di antara mereka bahkan pendek dan berambut gelap. Saat aku berhenti dan berpaling

ke arah mereka, cowok itu mendongak dengan sikap tertarik.

Aku balas menatapnya, membeku di trotoar.

"Baekhyun ?" Jess berbisik. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menggeleng, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kurasa aku kenal mereka...," gumamku.

Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku lari dari kenangan ini secepat aku bisa, menghalau bayangan empat cowok yang berdiri itu dari pikiranku, melindungi diriku dengan perasaan kebas yang membuatku bisa berfungsi selama ini. Kenapa aku malah melangkah, dengan linglung, ke jalan?

Rasanya terlalu kebetulan aku bisa berada di

Port Angeles bersama Jessica, bahkan dijalan yang gelap. Mataku tertuju pada si cowok pendek, berusaha mencocokkannya dengan ingatanku tentang cowok yang mengancamku malam itu hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Aku penasaran apakah aku bisa mengenali cowok itu, bila itu benar-benar dia.

Bagian tertentu dari malam tertentu itu kabur bagiku. Tubuhku lebih bisa mengingatnya daripada pikiranku; kakiku mengejang saat aku mencoba memutuskan akan lari atau tetap berdiri tegak, tenggorokanku kering saat aku berusaha menjerit keras-keras, kulitku menegang di bagian buku-buku jari saat aku mengepalkan tinju, bulu kudukku meremang saat si cowok berambut gelap memanggilku

"Manis..." Ada semacam kesan mengancam yang ditunjukkan cowok-cowok itu, yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa malam itu. Kesan itu muncul dari fakta bahwa mereka orang asing, bahwa suasana di sini gelap, dan jumlah mereka lebih banyak daripada kami—tidak ada yang lebih spesifik daripada itu. Tapi cukup membuat suara

Jessica terdengar panik saat ia berseru memanggilku.

"Baekhyun, _ayolah!_ "

Aku tidak menggubrisnya, melangkah pelanpelan tanpa pernah memutuskan secara sadar untuk menggerakkan kakiku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi ancaman samar yang ditunjukkan cowok-cowok itu justru menarikku ke arah mereka. Dorongan hati yang benar-benar tak masuk akal, tapi sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah lagi merasakan dorongan hati _apa pun_... jadi kuikuti saja.

Sesuatu yang asing berdesir dalam pembuluh darahku. Adrenalin, aku menyadari, yang sudah lama absen dalam diriku, menggenjot denyut nadiku semakin cepat dan berjuang melawan hilangnya sensasi. Aneh—mengapa ada adrenalin kalau aku tidak merasa takut? Rasanya nyaris bagaikan gema masa lalu saat aku berdiri seperti ini, di jalan gelap di Port Angeles, bersama orangorang asing.

Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk takut. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada yang perlu kutakuti lagi di dunia ini, setidaknya secara fisik. Itu salah satu keuntungan kalau sudah kehilangan segalanya. Aku sudah separo menyeberang ketika Jess menyusul dan menyambar lenganku.

"Baekhyun! Kau tidak boleh masuk ke bar!" desisnya.

"Aku bukannya mau masuk," jawabku asal, menepis tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat sesuatu..."

"Kau sinting, ya?" bisiknya. "Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatianku, dan mataku terfokus padanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin bunuh diri" Suaraku defensif, tapi itu benar.

Aku tidak bermaksud bunuh diri. Bahkan pada awalnya, saat kematian tak diragukan lagi akan mendatangkan kelegaan, itu tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Aku terlalu banyak berutang budi pada Yunho. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas Renee. Aku harus memikirkan mereka.

Dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang tolol atau ceroboh. Karena semua alasan itu, aku masih bernapas hingga detik ini. Teringat pada janji itu, aku merasakan secercah perasaan bersalah, tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang tidak tergolong perbuatan tolol dan ceroboh. Aku kan tidak mengiris pergelangan tanganku dengan pisau.

Mata Jess membulat, mulutnya ternganga lebar. Pertanyaannya tentang bunuh diri tadi hanya pertanyaan retoris, dan aku terlambat menyadarinya.

"Pergi makan sana," bujukku padanya, melambaikan tangan ke restoran cepat saji. Aku tidak suka caranya menatapku.

"Sebentar lagi aku menyusul"

Aku berpaling darinya, kembali menatap keempat cowok yang memandangi kami dengan sorot takjub bercampur ingin tahu.

 _"Baekhyun, hentikan sekarang juga!"_

Otot-ototku langsung mengejang, membeku kaku di tempatku berdiri. Karena bukan suara Jessica yang menegurku sekarang. Suara itu bernada marah, suara yang sangat kukenal, suara yang indah—lembut bagai beledu bahkan saat sedang gusar.

Itu suara _nya_ —aku sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak menyebut namanya—dan terkejut karena suara itu tidak membuatku terjengkang, tidak membuatku meringkuk di trotoar karena tersiksa oleh perasaan kehilangan. Tidak ada kepedihan, tidak ada sama sekali.

Detik itu juga, begitu mendengar suaranya, semuanya jadi sangat jelas. Seakan-akan kepalaku mendadak muncul di permukaan kolam berair gelap. Aku jadi lebih menyadari semuanya— pemandangan, suara-suara, hawa dingin yang tidak kusadari berembus tajam menerpa wajahku, aroma yang menyeruak dari pintu bar yang terbuka.

Aku memandang berkeliling dengan _shock_.

 _"Kembali ke Jessica,"_ suara indah itu memerintahkan, masih bernada marah. _"Kau sudah berjanji—tidak akan melakukan perbuatan tolol."_

Aku sendirian. Jessica berdiri beberapa meter dariku, menatapku dengan sorot ngeri. Bersandar di dinding, orang-orang asing itu menonton dengan bingung, mempertanyakan sikapku yang berdiri mematung di tengah jalan.

Aku menggeleng, berusaha memahami. Aku tahu ia tidak ada di sana, namun tetap saja ia terasa begitu dekat, dekat untuk pertama kalinya sejak... sejak yang terakhir itu. Nada marah dalam suaranya merupakan ungkapan keprihatinan amarah sama yang dulu pernah sangat familier— sesuatu yang sudah lama tak pernah kudengar lagi, sepertinya sudah selamanya.

" _Tepati janjimu_." Suara itu mulai menghilang, seperti suara radio yang volumenya dikecilkan.

Aku mulai curiga jangan-jangan sedang berhalusinasi. Dipicu, tak diragukan lagi, oleh kenangan itu— _deja vu_ itu, perasaan familier aneh bahwa aku pernah mengalami situasi yang sama. Dengan cepat aku menelaah berbagai kemungkinan dalam pikiranku.

Opsi pertama : Aku sudah sinting. Itu istilah orang awam bagi mereka yang mendengar suarasuara dalam pikiran mereka. Mungkin.

Opsi kedua: Pikiran bawah sadarku memberiku apa yang memang kuinginkan. Ini pemenuhan keinginan—kelegaan sementara dari rasa sakit dengan merangkul pemikiran yang keliru bahwa ia peduli apakah aku hidup atau mati. Memproyeksikan apa yang akan ia katakana seandainya A) ia ada di sini, dan B) ia takut sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi padaku.

Kemungkinan. Aku tak bisa melihat opsi ketiga, jadi aku berharap pilihannya adalah yang kedua dan ini hanya pikiran bawah sadarku yang tak terkendali, bukannya sesuatu yang mengharuskan aku dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Namun reaksiku tak bisa dibilang waras—aku justru bersyukur Selama ini aku memang takut kehilangan suaranya, dan dengan demikian, lebih dari yang lain, aku sangat bersyukur pikiran bawah sadarku bisa mengenang suara itu lebih jelas daripada pikiran sadarku.

Aku tak boleh memikirkan dia. Itu sesuatu yang selama ini kuhindari. Tentu saja sesekali terpeleset itu wajar; aku hanya manusia biasa. Tapi keadaanku semakin baik, jadi sekarang ini kepedihan itu bisa kuhindari selama beberapa hari berturut-turut. Gantinya adalah perasaan kebas yang tak pernah berakhir. Antara merasa pedih dan tidak merasa apa-apa, aku memilih tidak merasa apa-apa.

Aku menunggu datangnya kepedihan itu sekarang. Aku tidak lumpuh—pancaindraku terasa luar biasa intens setelah sekian bulan diliputi kabut—tapi kepedihan normal itu tak kunjung datang. Satu-satunya kesakitan hanya perasaan kecewa karena suaranya menghilang. Aku punya waktu sedetik untuk memilih.

Tindakan bijaksana adalah lari dari perkembangan yang kemungkinan besar bakal menghancurkan—dan jelas tidak stabil secara mental—ini. Sungguh tolol mendorong munculnya halusinasi.

Tapi suaranya semakin menghilang.

Aku maju selangkah, mengetes.

 _"Baekhyun, kembali,"_ geramnya.

Aku mendesah lega. Kemarahan itulah yang ingin ku dengar—bukti palsu yang dibuat-buat bahwa ia peduli, anugerah meragukan dari alam bawah sadarku.

Beberapa derik berlalu sementara aku menyortir pikiranku Orang-orang asing itu memandangiku, ingin tahu. Mungkin yang terlihat di luar adalah aku sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah akan menghampiri mereka atau tidak. Bagaimana mereka bisa menebak bahwa aku berdiri di sana menikmati momen ketidakwarasan yang mendadak datang tanpa diduga?

"Hai," sapa salah satu cowok itu, nadanya penuh percaya diri sekaligus sedikit sarkastis. Kulit dan rambutnya terang, dan ia berdiri dengan sikap percaya diri, yakin dirinya tampan. Aku tidak bisa melihat apakah ia tampan atau tidak. Aku diliputi prasangka.

Suara di kepalaku menjawab dengan geraman menakutkan. Aku tersenyum, dan si cowok yang percaya diri itu sepertinya menanggap itu undangan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya kau tersesat," Lelaki itu nyengir dan mengedipkan mata.

Dengan hati-hati aku melangkahi selokan yang dialiri air yang tampak hitam dalam kegelapan. "Tidak. Aku tidak tersesat."

Sekarang setelah aku berada lebih dekat—dan anehnya mataku bisa terfokus—aku menganalisis cowok pendek berambut gelap tadi. Ternyata sama sekali asing. Aku merasakan sensasi kecewa yang mencurigakan bahwa ia ternyata bukan cowok jahat yang berusaha menyakitiku hampir satu tahun yang lalu.

Suara di kepalaku kini diam.

Si cowok pendek menyadari tatapanku.

"Boleh aku membelikanmu minuman?" ia menawarkan, gugup, tampaknya tersanjung karena aku memandanginya terus.

"Aku masih di bawah umur," jawabku otomatis.

Cowok itu terperangah—bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mendekati mereka. Aku merasa wajib menjelaskan.

"Dari seberang jalan, kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal. Maaf, ternyata aku salah."

Ancaman yang menarikku dari seberang jalan mendadak menguap. Mereka bukan cowok-cowok berbahaya yang kuingat. Mungkin mereka orang baik-baik. Aman. Aku langsungtidak tertarik lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," si cowok pirang yang percaya diri tadi berkata. "Tinggallah di sini dan ngobrol dengan kami."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak bisa." Jessica ragu-ragu di tengah jalan, matanya membelalak oleh amarah dan perasaan dikhianati.

"Oh, beberapa menit saja."

Aku menggeleng, dan berbalik untuk bergabung dengan Jessica.

"Ayo kita makan," usulku, nyaris tidak meliriknya. Walaupun aku tampak, saat itu, terbebas dari sikap kosong dan hampa seperti zombie, namun aku tetap menjaga jarak. Pikiranku sibuk. Perasaan mati yang aman dan kebas itu tidak kembali, dan aku jadi semakin gelisah seiring berjalannya waktu, karena perasaan itu tak kunjung datang.

"Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu tadi?" bentak Jessica "Kau tidak kenal mereka—bisa jadi mereka psikopat!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, berharap Jessica akan melupakannya. Aku hanya mengira kenal salah satu dari mereka."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Baekhyun. Aku merasa seperti tidak mengenal dirimu."

"Maaf." Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa. Kami berjalan memasuki McDonald's sambil membisu. Aku berani bertaruh, Jessica pasti menyesal karena tadi kami berjalan kaki ke sini, bukannya naik mobil, supaya bisa memesan lewat mobil saja. Sekarang ia gelisah dan ingin Segera mengakhiri malam ini, sama seperti yang kurasakan pada awalnya.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol sambil makan, tapi Jessica menolak bekerja sama. Aku pasti benar-benar telah membuatnya tersinggung.

Waktu kami kembali ke mobilnya, Jessica mengembalikan saluran ke stasiun radio favoritnya dan mengeraskan volume sampai kelewat keras untuk bisa ngobrol dengan nyaman.

Aku tidak perlu berusaha sekeras biasa untuk mengabaikan musiknya. Walaupun pikiranku, sekali itu, tidak kebas dan kosong, tapi banyak hal lain yang kupikirkan selain menyimak lirik lagu.

Kutunggu perasaan kebas itu kembali, atau kepedihan itu. Karena kepedihan itu pasti datang. Aku sudah melanggar aturanku sendiri. Alih-alih menghindar dari kenangan, aku malah maju dan menyapanya. Aku sudah mendengar suaranya, begitu jelas, di kepalaku. Ada harga yang harus kubayar, aku yakin itu. Apalagi kalau aku tidak bisa lagi mendatangkan kabut untuk melindungi diriku. Aku merasa terlalu sadar, dan itu membuatku takut.

Tapi kelegaan masih merupakan emosi terkuat dalam diriku—kelegaan yang berasal dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Meski berjuang keras untuk tidak memikirkan dia, aku tidak berjuang untuk _melupakan_. Aku khawatir—di larut malam saat kelelahan karena kurang tidur mematahkan pertahananku—semua itu berangsur-angsur lenyap. Bahwa pikiranku berlubang- lubang seperti saringan, dan bahwa suatu saat nanti aku tak lagi bisa mengingat warna matanya dengan tepat, sentuhan kulitnya yang dingin, serta tekstur suaranya. Aku tidak bisa _memikirkannya_ , tapi aku harus _mengingatnya_.

Karena tinggal satu hal yang perlu kuyakini agar aku bisahidup–aku harus tahu dia ada. Itu saja. Yang lain-lain masih bisa kutahan. Pokoknya asal dia ada.

Itulah sebabnya aku merasa lebih terperangkap di Forks daripada sebelumnya, mengapa aku bertengkar dengan Yunho waktu ayahku mengusulkan perubahan. Sejujurnya, seharusnya itu bukan masalah; tidak ada yang akan kembali lagi ke sini.

Tapi kalau aku pindah ke Jacksonville, atau ke tempat lain yang terang benderang dan tidak familier, bagaimana aku bisa yakin ia nyata? Di tempat aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan dia, keyakinan itu akan memudar... dan itu tidak bisa kuterima.

Terlarang untuk diingat, takut untuk dilupakan; sungguh sulit menjalaninya.

Aku terkejut waktu Jessica menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumahku. Perjalanan pulang tidak memakan waktu lama, tapi, meski terasa sebentar, aku tidak mengira Jessica bakal membisu sepanjang jalan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau pergi denganku, Jess," kataku sambil membuka pintu. "Acara kita tadi... asyik." Aku berharap _asyik_ istilah yang tepat.

"Tentu," gumamnya.

"Aku minta maaf tentang... kejadian sehabis film tadi."

"Terserahlah, Baekhyun" Jessica memandang lurus ke kaca depan, tidak memandangku. Sepertinya semakin malam ia semakin marah, bukan malah melupakannya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi hari Senin?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Aku menyerah dan menutup pintu. Jessica menderu pergi, masih tak mau melihatku. Aku sudah lupa pada Jessica sesampainya di dalam rumah.

Yunho menungguku di tengah ruang depan, kedua lengannya terlipat rapi di dada dengan telapak tangan mengepal.

"Hai, _Dad_ ," sapaku acuh tak acuh sambil merunduk melewati Yunho, berjalan menuju tangga. Aku sudah terlalu lama memikirkan dia, dan aku ingin berada di atas sebelum semua itu mengejarku.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tuntut Yunho.

Kupandangi ayahku, terkejut. "Aku pergi nonton film di Port Angeles bersama Jessica. Seperti yang kubilang tadi pagi."

"Hahhh," gerutu ayahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Yunho mengamati wajahku, matanya melebar ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa. Kau senang?"

"Tentu," jawabku. "Kami nonton zombie memangsa orang-orang. Bagus sekali." Mata Yunho menyipit. "Malam, Dad.

Yunho membiarkanku lewat. Aku bergegas masuk ke kamarku.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur beberapa menit kemudian, menyerah saat kepedihan itu akhirnya muncul.

Hal ini benar-benar melumpuhkan, sensasi bahwa sebuah lubang besar menganga di dadaku, merenggut semua organ vitalku dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang masih basah dan berdarah di sekelilingnya, yang masih tetap berdenyut nyeri dan mengeluarkan darah meski waktu terus berjalan.

Secara rasional aku tahu paru-paruku pasti masih utuh, namun a megap-megap menghirup udara dan kepalaku berputar seolaholah segenap usahaku sia-sia. Jantungku pasti juga masih berdetak, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar detaknya di telingaku; tanganku terasa biru kedinginan. Aku meringkuk seperti bayi, memeluk dada seperti memegangi diriku agar tidak hancur berantakan. Aku berusaha menggapai perasaan kelu dan lumpuh, penyangkalanku, tapi perasaan itu meninggalkanku.

Meski begitu, kudapati bahwa ternyata aku bisa bertahan. Aku sadar, aku merasakan kepedihan itu—perasaan kehilangan yang terpancar keluar dari dadaku, mengirimkan gelombang kesakitan yang menghancurkan ke kaki—tangan dan kepalaku—tapi semua itu masih bisa kutahan. Aku bisa melewatinya. Walaupun rasanya kepedihan itu tidak melemah seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi aku jadi semakin kuat menahannya.

Apa pun yang terjadi malam ini—dan apakah penyebabnya zombie, adrenalin, atau halusinasi— itu telah membangunkan aku.

Untuk pertama kali dalam kurun waktu lama, aku tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa esok pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Nama Jessica itu untuk Jessice Jung ya. Bukan gak diganti, tapi maksudnya itu jessica Jung.**

 **Dan nama lain emang gak banyak diganti, kayak nama dosen emang ada yang sengaja gak diganti. Thanks sudah mau menunggu ini di update.**


	6. Chapter 05 CHEATER

**~ Twilight 'New Moon' [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

Remake Novel Karya Stephenie Meyer

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _ **BGM The Meadow - From The Twilight Saga New Moon**_

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kau pulang saja,"

Kris menyarankan, matanya terfokus ke satu sisi, tidak benar-benar menatapku. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama hal itu sudah berlangsung, tanpa aku menyadarinya.

Sore ini tak banyak pengunjung di toko. Saat itu hanya ada dua pengunjung, _backpacker_ sejati kalau menilik dari obrolannya.

Kris menghabiskan satu jam terakhir menjelaskan kelebihan dan kekurangan dua merek ransel _lightweight_ pada mereka. Tapi mereka menghentikan dulu pembicaraan serius tentang harga, dan malah asyik saling membual soal kisah-kisah petualangan _hiking_ terbaru mereka di hutan. Mikememanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meninggalkan mereka sebentar.

"Aku tidak keberatan tetap di sini," kataku.

Aku masih belum bisa menenggelamkan diri kembali ke cangkang mati rasa yang melindungiku, jadi segala sesuatu tampak begitu dekat dan nyaring hari ini, seakan-akan aku telah membuka kapas yang selama ini menyumbat telingaku. Kucoba untuk mengabaikan tawa para _hiker_ itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Sudah kubilang," kata lelaki gempal berjenggot orange yang tidak cocok dengan rambutnya yang cokelat gelap. "Aku sudah pernah melihat beruang grizzly dari jarak sangat dekat waktu di Yellowstone, tapi itu masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan binatang yang satu ini." Rambutnya lengket, dan bajunya kelihatan seperti sudah dipakai berhari-hari. Benar-benar baru turun gunung.

"Tidak mungkin. Beruang hitam tidak mungkin bisa sebesar itu. Beruang grizzly yang kaulihat itu mungkin bayi beruang." Lelaki kedua tinggi langsing, wajahnya gosong terbakar matahari dan berkerut -kerut karena kelewat sering di udara terbuka, membentuk lapisan kulit kering yang mengesankan.

"Serius, Baekhyun, begitu kedua orang ini selesai, aku akan menutup toko," gumam Kris.

"Yah, jika kau memang ingin aku pergi..." aku mengangkat bahu.

"Dalam posisi merangkak, hewan itu lebih tinggi daripada kau," si lelaki berjenggot ngotot sementara aku mengemasi barang-barangku. "Besar sekali dan hitam pekat. Aku akan melaporkannya pada pengawas hutan di sini. Orang-orang harus diperingatkan—aku tidak melihatnya di gunung lho— tapi hanya beberapa kilometer dari ujung jalan setapak."

Si wajah kasar tertawa dan memutar bola matanya. "Biar kutebak—kau melihatnya dalam perjalanan turun, kan? Kau belum makan makanan sungguhan atau tidur di tanah selama seminggu, bukan?"

"Hei, eh, namamu Kris, kan?" seru si lelaki berjenggot, menoleh pada kami.

"Sampai keremu Senin," gumamku

"Ya, Sir," jawab Kris. berpaling pada mereka.

"Katakan, pernahkah ada peringatan di sini baru-baru ini—tentang beruang hitam?"

"Tidak, Sir. Tapi ada baiknya untuk selalu menjaga jarak dan menyimpan makanan Anda dengan benar. Anda sudah pernah melihat kaleng anti beruang kami yang baru? Beratnya tidak sampai satu kilo..."

Pintu menggeser terbuka dan aku keluar menerobos hujan. Aku meringkuk di dalam jaketku dan berlari ke mobil. Hujan menderas memukulmukul penutup kepalaku dengan suara luar biasa keras, tapi sebentar saja raungan mesin mengalahkan suara lainnya.

Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah Yunho yang kosong. Semalam sangat menyiksa, dan aku tak ingin mengulangi lagi adegan penyiksaan itu. Bahkan setelah kepedihan hatiku mereda sehingga aku bisa tidur, penyiksaan itu ternyata belum berakhir. Seperti yang kukatakan pada Jessica setelah nonton film, tak diragukan lagi aku pasti akan bermimpi buruk.

Sekarang setiap malam aku memang selalu bermimpi buruk. Mimpiku selalu sama, karena selalu mimpi buruk yang sama. Kau pasti mengira aku akan bosan setelah sekian bulan berlalu, menjadi imun terhadapnya. Tapi mimpi itu tak pernah gagal membuatku ngeri, dan baru berakhir saat aku menjerit terbangun. Yunho tak pernah datang lagi untuk menengok dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, untuk memastikan tidak ada penyusup yang mencekikku atau semacamnya—ia sekarang sudah terbiasa.

Mimpi burukku mungkin bahkan tidak menakutkan bagi orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu-tahu melompat dari persembunyian dan berteriak, "Buuu!" Tidak ada zombie, tidak ada hantu, tidak ada psikopat.

Hanya pepohonan berlumut membentang sejauh mata memandang, begitu sunyi sehingga kesunyian itu menekan gendang telingaku. Suasana gelap, seperti senja di hari berawan, hanya ada seberkas cahaya tertinggal untuk melihat bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilihat.

Aku bergegas menembus keremangan tanpa jalan setapak, selalu mencari, mencari, mencari, makin lama makin panik sementara waktu terus berjalan, berusaha bergerak lebih cepat, meski kecepatan membuat langkahku kikuk... Kemudian aku akan sampai pada satu titik dalam mimpiku—dan aku bisa merasakannya datang sekarang, tapi rasanya aku tak pernah bisa menggugah diriku untuk bangun sebelum saat itu tiba—saat aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sebenarnya kucari.

Waktu aku sadar tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dicari, dan tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa ditemukan. Bahwa tak pernah ada apa-apa kecuali hutan sepi yang kosong, dan tidak akan pernah ada apa-apa lagi untukku... tidak ada apa-apa kecuali kehampaan...

Biasanya saat itulah teriakanku dimulai. Aku tidak memerhatikan ke mana aku mengendarai trukku—hanya berjalan tak tentu arah, menyusuri jalan tikus yang kosong dan basah karena aku sengaja menghindari jalan-jalan menuju rumahku—karena aku memang tak tahu mau pergi ke mana.

Kalau saja aku bisa merasa kebas lagi, tapi aku tak ingat bagaimana dulu aku bisa membuat diriku merasa seperti itu. Mimpi buruk itu menggayuti pikiranku dan membuatku memikirkan hal-hal yang akan membuatku sedih. Aku tak ingin mengingat hutan. Bahkan saat aku bergidik dan menepis bayangan-bayangan itu, aku merasa air mataku merebak dan kepedihan mulai merayapi tubir lubang di dadaku.

Kulepas satu tangan dari kemudi dan memeluk tubuhku agar tetap utuh.

 _Nantinya akan terasa seolah olah aku tak pernah ada._ Kata-kata itu berkelebat di benakku, tak lagiterdengar jelas dan sempurna seperti halusinasiku semalam. Sekarang itu hanya kata-kata, tanpa suara, seperti tulisan yang tercetak di buku. Hanya kata-kata, tapi kata-kata itu mengoyak lubang di dadaku hingga terbuka lebar, dan aku menginjak rem keras-keras, tahu seharusnya aku tidak menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Aku membungkuk, menempelkan wajahku ke kemudi dan mencoba bernapas tanpa paru-paru. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama ini akan berlangsung Mungkin suatu saat nanti, bertahuntahun dari sekarang—bila kepedihan itu mereda hingga ke tahap aku sanggup menanggungnya— aku akan bisa mengenang kembali beberapa bulan pendek yang akan selalu menjadi masa-masa terindah dalam hidupku.

Dan, jika kepedihan ini bisa cukup mereda hingga membuatku mampu berbuat begitu, aku yakin akan merasa bersyukur atas waktu yang pernah ia berikan padaku. Lebih dari yang kuminta, lebih dari yang pantas kuterima. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa melihatnya seperti itu.

Tapi bagaimana jika lubang ini takkan pernah membaik? Bila tubirnya yang basah tak pernah sembuh? Bila kerusakannya permanen dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi?

Kudekap diriku lebih erat lagi. Nantinya akan terasa seolah-olah ia tak pernah ada, pikirku merana. Janji yang sungguh tolol dan mustahil ditepati! Bisa saja ia mencuri foto-fotoku dan mengambil kembali hadiah-hadiahnya, tapi itu tidak mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengannya.

Bukti fisik adalah bagian yang paling tidak signifikan. Aku telah diubah, bagian dalam diriku diubah hingga nyaris tak bisa dikenali lagi. Bahkan bagian luarku tampak berbeda—wajahku pucat kekuningan, putih kecuali bagian bawah mata yang berwarna ungu, hasil mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan. Mataku tampak gelap berlatar belakang kulitku yang pucat sehingga—meskipun seandainya aku cantik, dan dilihat dari dekat—aku bahkan bisa dikira vampir sekarang.

Tapi aku tidak cantik, jadi kemungkinan aku lebih mirip zombie. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah ada? Itu gila namanya. Janji yang takkan pernah bisa ia tepati, janji yang dilanggar segera setelah ia membuatnya.

Aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku ke kemudi, berusaha mengalihkan diriku dari kepedihan yang teramat sangat.

Itu membuatku merasa tolol, karena berpikir untuk selalu menepati janjiku. Di mana logisnya, menepati kesepakatan yang sudah dilanggar pihak satunya? Siapa yang peduli kalau aku melakukan perbuatan yang tolol dan ceroboh? Tak ada alasan menghindar dari kecerobohan, tak ada alasan mengapa aku tak boleh melakukan hal tolol.

Aku tertawa meski pikirku itu tidak lucu, masih megap-megap menghirup udara. Bertindak ceroboh di Forks—melakukan rencana itu di sini sama sekali tak ada harapan.

Humor tidak lucu itu mengalihkan perhatianku, dan meredakan kepedihan hatiku. Napasku mulai mudah, dan aku bisa duduk bersandar ke kursi. Walaupun hari ini cuaca dingin, tapi dahiku basah oleh keringat.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada rencana tanpa harapan itu untuk mencegah pikiranku terbawa lagi ke kenangan yang menyakitkan. Melakukan hal ceroboh di Forks membutuhkan kreativitas tinggi- mungkin lebih dari yang kumiliki.

Tapi aku berharap bisa menemukan jalan... perasaanku bakal lebih enak jika aku tidak berpegangan erat-erat, sendirian, pada kesepakatan yang sudah dilanggar. Seandainya saja aku juga bisa melanggar sumpahku sendiri. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa berbuat curang, di kota kecil yang aman tenteram ini? Tentu saja Forks tidak selalu aman. Tapi begitulah tampaknya keadaannya sekarang...

Membosankan aman.

Lama sekali aku memandang ke luar kaca depan, pikiranku bergerak lambat—sepertinya aku tak bisa membuat pikiranku berkelana ke tempat lain. Kumatikan mesin, yang mengerang dengan suara memilukan setelah tidak dijalankan begitu lama, lalu turun ke tengah hujan yang mengguyur. Hujan dingin menetes-netes dari rambutku, kemudian mengalir menuruni pipi bagai air mata. Air hujan membantu menjernihkan kepalaku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan air dari mataku, menatap kosong ke seberang jalan.

Setelah memandang selama satu menit, barulah aku menyadari di mana aku berada. Aku memarkir trukku di tengah-tengah jalur utara Russell Avenue. Aku tahu aku harus memindahkan trukku, dan bahwa aku harus pulang. Salah besar berkeliaran tanpa tujuan seperti ini, pikiran melantur dan linglung, membahayakan keselamatan pengemudi lain di Forks. Selain itu, sebentar lagi pasti ada orang yang bakal melihatku, dan melaporkanku pada Yunho.

Saat menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk bersiap-siap sebelum bergerak, sebuah pengumuman di halaman rumah salah satu rumah menarik perhatianku—sebenarnya itu hanyalah potongan kardus yang disandarkan di kotak pos, dengan tulisan huruf-huruf balok hitam di atasnya. Terkadang, takdir benar-benar terjadi. Kebetulan? Atau memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu? Entahlah, tapi tolol rasanya berpikir bahwa entah bagaimana sudah ditakdirkan bahwa sepeda-sepeda motor rongsok karatan di halaman depan rumah itu, di sebelah pengumuman bertulis tangan DIJUAL, SEBAGAIMANA ADANYA, memiliki tujuan lain yang lebih besar dengan berada di sana, tepat di tempat aku membutuhkannya.

Jadi mungkin itu bukan takdir. Mungkin ada banyak cara untuk bertindak ceroboh, dan baru sekarang mataku terbuka.

Ceroboh dan tolol. Itu dua kata favorit Yunho sehubungan dengan sepeda motor.

Pekerjaan Yunho tidak sebanyak pekerjaan polisi di kota-kota besar, tapi ia sering mendapat panggilan dalam kasus-kasus kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dengan jalan bebas hambatan yang panjang dan basah, berkelok-kelok dan berbelok menembus hutan, tikungan buta demi tikungan buta, mudah saja melakukan aksi semacam itu.

Tapi bahkan dengan adanya truk-truk tronton yang melaju lambat mengangkut kayu, sebagian besar orang memilih tak melakukannya. Kecuali mereka yang mengendarai sepeda motor, dan Yunho sudah terlalu sering melihat korban-korban berjatuhan, hampir selalu anak-anak, tergeletak di jalan raya. Ia pernah menyuruhku berjanji sebelum aku berumur sepuluh tahun, untuk tidak pernah naik motor.

Bahkan di usia semuda itu, aku tak perlu berpikir dua kali sebelum berjanji. Siapa yang mau naik motor di sini? Rasanya seperti mandi dalam kecepatan sembilan puluh kilo meter per jam. Begitu banyak janji yang kutepati...

Saat itulah sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang tolol dan ceroboh, dan aku ingin melanggar janji. Mengapa harus berhenti pada satu hal saja?

Hanya sampai sejauh itu aku memikirkannya. Kuterobos genangan air hujan menuju pintu depan rumah keluarga Marks dan menekan bel.

Salah seorang anak lelaki dari rumah itu keluar, anak muda, yang baru masuk SMA membukakan pintu. Aku tak ingat siapa namanya. Rambut pirang pasirnya hanya sebahuku.

Anak itu mengenaliku. "Baekhyun Byun?" serunya kaget.

"Berapi harga motor itu?" tanyaku, napasku terengah-engah, menyentakkan ibu jariku ke balik bahu ke arah benda yang dipajang di halaman

"Kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Sepeda-sepeda motor itu sudah tidak bisa jalan."

Aku mendesah tak sabaran—itu sudah bisa kusimpulkan dan tulisan di pengumuman. "Berapa?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya, ambil saja. Ibuku menyuruh ayahku memindahkan sepeda-sepeda motor itu ke jalan supaya diangkut truk sampah."

Kulirik lagi sepeda-sepeda motor itu dan menyadari keduanya bertengger di atas tumpukan rumput kering dan ranting-ranting mau.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, mau tanya sendiri pada ibuku?" Mungkin lebih baik tidak melibatkan orang dewasa, siapa tahu ia akan menyampaikannya pada Yunho.

"Tidak, aku percaya padamu."

"Kau mau aku membantumu?" anak lelaki itu menawarkan diri. "Motor itu tidak enteng lho."

"Oke, thanks. Tapi aku hanya butuh satu."

"Sebaiknya ambil saja dua-duanya," kata anak itu. "Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan onderdilnya."

Anak lelaki itu mengikutiku keluar ke tengah curahan hujan dan membantuku menaikkan kedua motor yang berat itu ke bak belakang trukku. Sepertinya ia bersemangat sekali ingin menyingkirkannya, jadi aku tidak membantah.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kaulakukan dengan sepeda-sepeda motor itu?" tanyanya. "Sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bisa jalan"

"Sudah kuduga," kataku, mengangkat bahu. Karena ide ini muncul mendadak, aku belum sempat menyusun rencana apa pun. "Mungkin aku akan membawanya ke bengkel."

Anak itu mendengus. "Bengkel Fork akan meminta ongkos perbaikan lebih mahal daripada harga motornya sendiri."

Itu benar. Bengkel di Fork terkenal sering memasang tarif mahal; tak ada yang mau membetulkan mobil di bengkelnya kecuali terpaksa. Kebanyakan lebih suka pergi ke bengkel di Port Angeles, kalau mobilnya masih bisa jalan.

Dalam hal itu, aku sangat beruntung—awalnya aku sempat khawatir, waktu Yunhomenghadiahiku truk antik ini, bahwa aku takkan bisa merawatnya. Tapi ternyata aku tak pernah mengalami masalah apa pun, kecuali suara mesinnya yang berisik dan batas maksimal kecepatannya yang hanya 88 kilometer per jam.

Changmin telaten merawatnya sejak mobil ini masih menjadi milik ayahnya... tiba-tiba ide menyambarku bagai sambaran petir— bukan hal yang tidak masuk akal, mengingat saat ini sedang hujan badai.

"Kau tahu nggak? Itu bukan masalah. Aku kenal orang yang jago mengutak-atik mobil"

"Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu," anak itu tersenyum lega.

Anak lelaki itu melambaikan tangan waktu aku menjalankan trukku, masih terus tersenyum. Ramah juga dia.

Sekarang aku ngebut dan memiliki tujuan, ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah sebelum Yunho pulang, siapa tahu ia pulang lebih cepat, walaupun kecil sekali kemungkinan itu bakal terjadi. Aku menghambur ke dalam rumah menuju pesawat telepon, masih sambil menggenggam kunci mobil.

"Kepala Polisi Byun, _please_ ," kataku waktu teleponku dijawab seorang deputi. "Ini Baekhyun."

"Oh, hai, Baekhyun," sahut Deputi itu ramah. "Akan kupanggilkan dia" Aku menunggu.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tuntut Yunho begitu mengangkat telepon.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menelepon _Dad_ kalau tidak ada masalah gawat?"

Yunho terdiam sebentar. "Kau tidak pernah menelepon sebelumnya. Apakah ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan arah jalan ke rumah keluarga Lee—sepertinya aku sudah tidak ingat lagi. Aku ingin mengunjungi Changmin. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Ketika Yunho berbicara lagi, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih gembira. "Ide yang bagus sekali, Baek. Ada bolpoin?"

Arahan yang ia berikan sangat sederhana. Aku berjanji akan pulang saat makan malam, walaupun Yunho mencoba mengatakan tak perlu terburuburu. Ia ingin bergabung denganku di La Push, tapi aku menolak keras.

Jadi dengan niat pulang tepat waktu aku mengendarai truk ku terlalu cepat menyusuri jalan-jalan ke luar kota yang gelap oleh hujan badai. Harapanku, aku bisa menemui Changmin sendirian. Donghae mungkin akan mengadukanku kalau ia mengetahui rencanaku.

Sembari menyetir, aku agak waswas memikirkan reaksi Donghae nanti bila bertemu denganku. Ia pasti girang sekali. Dalam benak Donghae tak diragukan lagi, ini semua berakhir jauh lebih baik daripada yang berani ia harapkan. Kegembiraan dan kelegaannya hanya akan mengingatkanku pada satu hal yang tak sanggup kuingat. Hari ini jangan lagi, aku memohon dalam hati. Aku sudah lelah.

Rumah keluarga Lee samar-samar masih familier, rumah kayu kecil dengan jendela-jendela sempit dan cat merah kusam yang membuatnya mirip lumbung kecil. Kepala Changmin sudah nongol dari jendela bahkan sebelum aku sempat turun dari truk. Tak diragukan lagi, raungan suara mesin yang familier memberi tahukan kedatanganku padanya.

Changmin sangat bersyukur waktu Yunho membeli mobil truk Donghae untukku, menyelamatkannya dari keharusan mengendarain truk ini kalau sudah cukup umur. Aku sangat menyukai trukku, tapi Changmin sepertinya menganggap batas kecepatan truk ini sebagai kekurangan.

Ia berlari menyongsongku.

"Baekhyun!" Cengiran senang tersungging lebar di wajahnya, giginya yang putih cemerlang tampak sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang cokelat kemerahan. Sebelum ini aku tak pernah melihat rambutnya tidak dikucir. Kini rambutnya tergerai seperti tirai satin hitam di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya yang lebar.

Changmin tumbuh semakin dewasa dalam delapan bulan terakhir. Ia melewati titik di mana otot-otot masa kanak-kanaknya mengeras membentuk sosok remaja bertubuh padat dan tegap; otot-otot tendon dan urat nadinya semakin jelas di balik kulit lengan dan tangannya yang merah cokelat. Wajahnya masih semanis yang kuingat, meski kini juga mulai menegas – tulang pipinya semakin tajam, rahangnya persegi, semua kemontokan masa kecil telah lenyap.

"Hai, Changmin!" Aku merasakan dorongan antusiasme yang tidak biasa begitu melihat senyumnya. Sadarlah aku bahwa aku senang bertemu dengannya. Kenyataan itu mengejutkanku.

Aku membalas senyumnya, dan sesuatu terbetik dalam pikiranku, bagaikan dua keping _puzzle_ yang menyatu. Aku sudah lupa betapa aku sangat menyukai Changmin.

Changmin berhenti beberapa meter dariku, dan aku mendongak menatapnya dengan terkejut, kepalaku menengadah jauh ke belakang hingga hujan menetes-netes membasahi wajahku.

"Kau semakin tinggi!" tuduhku takjub.

Changmin tertawa, senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Seratus sembilan puluh dua sentimeter lebih," ia memberi tahu dengan perasaan puas diri. Suaranya semakin berat, tapi masih sedikit serak seperti yang kuingat dulu.

"Apakah kau akan berhenti tumbuh?" aku menggeleng-geleng tak percaya "Besar sekali kau."

"Masih kurus, tapi." Ia nyengir. "Ayo masuk! Nanti kau basah kuyup."

Changmin berjalan menduluiku, memilin rambutnya dengan tangannya yang besar sambil berjalan. Ia mengeluarkan karet gelang dan saku celana dan mengikat rambutnya.

"Hai, _Dad_ ," serunya waktu kami merunduk melewati pintu depan. "Lihat siapa yang datang." Donghae sedang di ruang tamunya yang mungil, tangannya memegang buku. Ia meletakkan buku itu di pangkuan dan menggelindingkan kursi rodanya ke depan begitu melihatku.

" _Well_ kejutan besar! Senang bertemu denganmu. Baekhyun."

Kami bersalaman. Tanganku lenyap dalam genggamannya yang lebar.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini? Yunho baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Changmin—aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya." Mata Changmin berbinar-binar mendengar jawabanku. Senyumnya lebar sekali hingga pipinya pasti terasa sakit.

"Bisakah kau makan malam di sini?" Donghae juga bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku kan harus memasak untuk Yunho, Anda tahu."

"Ah, aku kan bisa meneleponnya sekarang," Donghae menyarankan. "Pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untuknya."

Aku tertawa untuk menyembunyikan kecanggunganku. "Bukan berarti Anda tidak akan bertemu lagi denganku. Aku janji akan kembali lagi ke sini—saking seringnya sampai Anda bosan melihatku." Bagaimanapun, kalau Changmin bisa membetulkan motor itu, harus ada yang mengajariku mengendarainya.

Donghae menanggapi perkataanku dengan berdecak.

"Oke, mungkin lain kali"

"Jadi, Baekhyun, kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Terserah. Apa yang sedang kaulakukan waktu aku datang tadi?" Anehnya, aku merasa nyaman di sini.

Rumah ini familier, meski terasa berjarak. Tak ada yang membuatku teringat pada masa laluku yang menyakitkan.

Changmin ragu-ragu. "Aku baru mau mengutak-atik mobilku, tapi kita bisa melakukan hal lain..."

"Tidak, itu sempurna!" selaku. "Aku ingin sekali melihat mobilmu."

"Oke" sahut Changmin, tak yakin. "Ada di belakang, di garasi."

 _Malah lebih baik_ , batinku. Aku melambai padaDonghae. "Sampai ketemu lagi nanti."

Pepohonan rindang dan semak belukar menyembunyikan garasi dari rumah. Garasi itu sebenarnya tak lebih dari dua pondok besar yang disatukan. Di dalamnya, di atas blok sinder, bertengger sesuatu yang dalam pandanganku menyerupai mobil utuh. Aku mengenali simbol di _grille_ depannya, paling tidak.

"Volkswagen apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Volkswagen Rabbit—keluaran 1986, mobil klasik."

"Bagaimana keadaannya:"

"Hampir selesai," jawab CHangmi riang. Kemudian suaranya turun satu oktaf. "Ayahku menepati janjinya padaku musim semi lalu."

"Ah," ucapku.

Tampaknya Changmin memahami keenggananku untuk mengungkit lagi topik itu. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengingat kejadian saat prom bulan Mei. Ketika itu Changmin disuap ayahnya dengan janji akan diberi uang dan onderdil mobil asalkan mau menyampaikan pesan untukku ke sana.

Donghae ingin aku menjauh dari orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Ternyata kekhawatirannya, akhirnya, tidak beralasan. Aku malah terlalu aman sekarang.

Tapi aku bertekad akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubahnya.

"Changmin, kau tahu seluk-beluk motor?" tanyaku. Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Lumayan. Temanku punya motor trail. Kadang-kadang kami mengutak-atiknya. Kenapa?"

" _Well_..." Aku mengerucutkan bibir sambil menimbang-nimbang. Aku ragu apakah Jacob bisa merahasiakan hal ini, tapi aku tak punya banyak pilihan. "Belum lama ini aku mendapat sepasang sepeda motor, tapi kondisinya tidak bagus. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau bisa membetulkannya."

"Asyik" Changmin tampak benar-benar senang mendapat tantangan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Akan kucoba."

Aku mengacungkan jari, mengingatkan.

"Masalahnya," aku menjelaskan. "Yunho tidak suka aku naik motor. Jujur saja, bisa jadi urat nadi di dahinya bakal putus kalau dia tahu tentang hal ini. Jadi kau tidak boleh memberi tahu Donghae."

"Tentu, tentu." Changmin tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku akan membayarmu," sambungku.

Changmin tersinggung mendengarnya. "Tidak. Aku ingin membantu. Kau tidak boleh membayarku."

" _Well_... bagaimana kalau barter saja?" Usulan itu muncul begitu saja di benakku sementara aku bicara, tapi kedengarannya cukup masuk akal. "Aku hanya butuh satu motor—dan aku juga ingin diajari menaikinya. Jadi bagaimana kalau begini? Aku akan memberimu satu sepeda motor, kemudian kau bisa mengajariku cara mengendarainya."

"Ke- reeen." Changmin mengucapkan kata itu dalam dua silabel.

"Tunggu sebentar—kau sudah cukup umur belum? Ulang tahunmu kapan?"

"Sudah lewat," goda Changmin, menyipitkan mata, pura-pura marah. "Sekarang aku sudah dewasa."

"Kayak umur bisa menghentikanmu saja sebelum ini," aku menggerutu. "Maaf aku lupa hari ulang tahunmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga lupa hari ulang tahunmu. Umur mu berapa, empat puluh?" Aku mendengus.

"Hampir."

"Kita satukan saja pesta ulang tahun kita untuk merayakannya."

"Kedengarannya seperti kencan."

Mata Changmin berbinar mendengarnya.

Aku harus mengekang antusiasmenya sebelum ia telanjur salah sangka—hanya saja sudah lama sekali aku tak pernah lagi merasa seringan dan sebebas ini. Jarangnya aku merasakan perasaan itu membuatnya jadi lebih sulit dikendalikan.

"Mungkin kalau motornya sudah selesai dibetulkan— hitung-hitung hadiah untuk kita," aku menambahkan.

"Setuju. Kapan kau akan membawanya ke sini?"

Aku menggigit bibir, malu. "Sudah ada di trukku" aku mengakui.

"Bagus." Kelihatannya ia bersungguh-sungguh. "Apakah Donghae bakal melihat kalau kita membawanya ke sini?"

Changmin mengedipkan mata. "Diam-diam saja, kalau begitu."

Kami menyelinap mengitari rumah dari sisi timur, merapat ke pepohonan bila kami bisa terlihat dari jendela, berlagak seperti sedang jalan jalan, untuk berjaga-jaga. Changmin dengan cekatan menurunkan sepeda-sepeda motor itu dari bak truk, mendorongnya satu per satu ke semak tempat aku bersembunyi. Enteng saja kelihatannya baginya—padahal seingatku sepeda-sepeda motor itu berat, sangat berat.

"Kondisinya tidak parah-parah amat kok," kata Changmin, menilai kondisi sepeda-sepeda motor itu sementara kami mendorongnya ke bawah naungan pepohonan. "Yang satu ini malah bisa bernilai tinggi kalau sudah dibetulkan—ini Harley Sprint kuno."

"Kalau begitu, itu punyamu."

"Kau yakin?'

"Jelas."

"Tapi untuk membetulkannya butuh banyak biaya," kata Changmin, mengerutkan kening memandangi bagian-bagian sepeda motor yang sudah menghitam. "Kita harus menabung dulu untuk bisa membeli onderdil."

"Bukan kita," tolakku "Kalau kau mau membetulkannya gratis, akulah yang akan membeli onderdilnya."

"Entahlah...," gumam Changmin.

"Aku punya sedikit uang tabungan. Dana kuliah, kau tahu." _Masa bodoh dengan kuliah_ , pikirku dalam hati. Aku toh tidak menabung tidak cukup banyak untuk pergi ke suatu tempat istimewa—lagi pula, aku toh tidak berniat meninggalkan Forks. Apa bedanya kalau aku membobol tabunganku sedikit?

Changmin hanya mengangguk. Semua itu masuk akal saja baginya.

Sementara kami mengendap-endap kembali ke garasi, aku memikirkan keberuntunganku. Hanya lelaki remaja yang mau melakukan ini: menipu orangtua kami dengan membetulkan kendaraan berbahaya dan menggunakan uang yang seharusnya ditabung untuk kepentingan kuliah. Ia tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Changmin benar-benar anugerah dari para dewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Banyak beberapa bagian yang gak ku ubah. Termasuk beberapa nama. Cuma aku ambil yg penting nya aja yg ku ubah namanya.**

 **Maaf lama, aku baru inget FF ini masih puny aa hutang update wkwkwk.**


	7. Chapter 06 FRIENDS

**~ Twilight 'New Moon' [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

Remake Novel Karya Stephenie Meyer

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Kedua sepeda motor itu tidak perlu disembunyikan di tempat yang jauh, cukup menyimpannya di garasi Changmin. Kursi roda Donghae tidak bisa bergerak di tanah tidak rata yang memisahkan pondok dengan rumah.

Changmin mulai membongkar motor pertama-yang berwarna merah, yang akan menjadi milikku- hingga bagian-bagiannya terlepas. Ia membuka pintu Rabbit-nya supaya aku bisa duduk di jok. bukan di lantai. Sambil bekerja Changmin mengobrol dengan gembira, hanya perlu kupancing sedikit untuk meneruskan obrolan. Ia menceritakan sekolahnya, kelas-kelas yang ia ikuti, juga dua sahabatnya.

"Ryeowook dan Mark?" selaku. "Nama-nama yang tidak asing."

Changmin terkekeh. "Ryeowook itu nama turunan, sedang Mark nama bintang sinetron. Pokoknya aku tidak bisa bilang apa- apa soal itu. Mereka bakal ngamuk kalau kau mulai menyinggung nama mereka - mereka akan mengeroyokmu."

"Itu kau sebut teman baik?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Mereka memang baik kok. Hanya saja jangan ejek nama mereka." Saat itulah terdengar seruan di kejauhan.

"Changmin?" teriak seseorang.

"Itu Donghae, ya?" tanyaku.

"Bukan," Changmin menunduk, dan kelihatannya wajahnya memerah di balik kulitnya yang cokelat. "Baru dibicarakan sudah nongol. Itu panjang umur namanya."

"Changmin? Kau di sini?" Teriakan itu kini semakin dekat.

"Yeah!" Changmin menyahut, lalu mendesah.

Kami menunggu sambil terdiam sebentar sampai dua lelaki jangkung berkulit gelap dan sedikit putih melenggang memasuki garasi.

Yang satu bertubuh ramping, hampir setinggi Changmin. Rambut hitamnya sedagu dan dibelah tengah, sebelah diselipkan di balik telinga kiri sementara yang kanan tergerai bebas. Lelaki satunya yang lebih pendek tubuhnya lebih gempal. Kaus putihnya ketat menutupi dadanya yang berotot, dan tampaknya ia sadar dan bangga akan hal itu. Rambutnya dipangkas pendek sekali hingga nyaris cepak.

Langkah keduanya langsung terhenti begitu mereka melihatku. Si ceking melirikku dan Changmom bergantian, sementara si gempal menatapku terus, senyum mengembang perlahan di wajahnya.

"Hei, Mark," Changmin menyapa mereka setengah hati.

"Hei, Changmin," sahut si pendek tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Aku terpaksa membalas senyumnya, seringaiannya sangat jail. Melihatku tersenyum, ia mengedipkan mata.

"Halo."

" Ryeowook, Mark-ini temanku, Baekhyun."

Ryeowook dan Mark. Aku masih belum tahu yang mana Ryeowook dan yang mana Mark, aku bertukar pandang dengan sorot penuh makna.

"Anak Yunho, kan?" tanya si gempal, mengulurkan tangan.

"Benar," jawabku menjabat tangannya. Genggamannya mantap; kelihatannya ia seperti sedang melenturkan otot-otot bisepnya.

"Aku Mark, Mark Lee" ia memperkenalkan diri dengan gagah sebelum melepaskan tanganku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mark."

"Hai, Baekhyun. Aku Ryeowook. Ryeowook Kim-mungkin kau sudah bisa menebaknya" Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu dan melambai dengan satu tangan, yang kemudian ia jejalkan ke saku jinsnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Ryeowook, masih terus memandangiku.

"Baekhyun dan aku ingin memperbaiki sepeda -sepeda motor ini," Changmin menjelaskan, meski itu tak sepenuhnya tepat. Tapi sepeda motor sepertinya kata ajaib.

Perhatian kedua lelaki itu langsung beralih ke proyek Changmin, mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terpelajar. Banyak dari kata-kata yang mereka gunakan tidak kumengerti, dan kurasa aku harus memiliki kromosom Y untuk benar-benar memahami semangat mereka yang meluap-luap. Ketiganya masih asyik mengobrol tentang onderdil dan bagian-bagian motor waktu aku memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum Yunho muncul di sini. Sambil mendesah, aku merosot turun dari Rabbit.

Changmin mendongak lagi, ekspresinya seperti meminta maaf. "Kami membuatmu bosan, ya?"

"Tidak." Dan aku memang tidak bohong. Aku merasa senang-benar-benar aneh. "Tapi aku harus memasak makan malam untuk Yunho."

"Oh... _Well_ , aku akan selesai membongkar motor ini malam ini dan menentukan apa saja yang kita butuhkan untuk memperbaikinya. Kapan kau ingin kita menggarapnya lagi?"

"Bisakah aku kembali lagi besok?" Hari Minggu sudah menjadi kutukan dalam hidupku. Tak pernah ada cukup PR untuk menyibukkanku. Ryeowook menyenggol lengan Mark dan keduanya nyengir.

Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Wah, pasti asyik!"

"Kalau kau bisa menyusun daftarnya, kita bisa pergi untuk membeli onderdil," aku menyarankan. Wajah Changmin sedikit berkurang kegembiraannya.

"Aku masih belum yakin apakah aku sebaiknya membiarkanmu membayar semuanya."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Pokoknya aku akan mendanai proyek ini. Kau tinggal menyumbang tenaga dan keahlian saja" Mark memutar bola matanya pada Ryeowook.

"Tetap saja rasanya kurang tepat," Changmin menggeleng.

"Changmin, kalau aku membawa sepeda-sepeda motor ini ke bengkel, berapa biaya yang akan diminta montir padaku?" aku beralasan.

Changmin tersenyum.

"Oke, kalau begitu setuju."

"Belum lagi kau nanti harus mengajariku mengendarainya, aku menambahkan.

Ryeowook nyengir lebar pada Mark dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kutangkap. Tangan Changmin melayang untuk menampar bagian belakang kepala Ryeowook.

"Cukup sudah, keluar," gerutunya.

"Tidak, sungguh, aku harus pulang," protesku, bergegas ke pintu. "Sampai ketemu besok, Changmin." Begitu aku lenyap dari pandangan, kudengar

Ryeowook dan Mark berseru berbarengan, "Wuuuuuuu!"

Diikuti sejurus kemudian dengan suara gradakgruduk, diselingi dengan "Waduh!" dan "Hei!"

"Kalau kalian berani-berani menjejakkan kaki lagi ke tanahku besok..." Kudengar Changmin mengancam. Suaranya lenyap waktu aku berjalan melewati pepohonan.

Aku tertawa pelan. Suara itu membuat mataku membelalak heran. Aku tertawa, benar-benar tertawa, padahal tak ada yang memperhatikan. Aku merasa sangat ringan hingga aku tertawa lagi, hanya agar perasaan itu bertahan lebih lama.

Aku lebih dulu sampai di rumah ketimbang Yunho. Waktu ia datang, aku baru saja mengangkat ayam goreng dari wajan dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan serbet kertas.

"Hai, _Dad_." Aku nyengir padanya.

Wajah ayahku tampak _shock_ sesaat sebelum ia mengubah ekspresinya.

"Hai, Sayang," sapanya, suaranya terdengar tidak yakin. "Senang bertemu Changmin?"

Aku mulai memindahkan makanan ke meja. "Ya, senang."

" _Well_ , baguslah kalau begitu." Yunho masih berhati-hati. "Kalian ngapain?'

Sekarang giliranku yang berhati-hati. "Aku nongkrong di garasinya dan menontonnya bekerja. _Dad_ tahu dia sedang memperbaiki Volkswagen?"

"Yeah, kalau tidak salah Donghae pernah menceritakannya."

Interogasi harus terhenti saat Yunho mulai mengunyah, tapi ia terus mengamati wajahku sambil makan.

Usai makan malam aku menyibukkan diri, membersihkan dapur dua kali, kemudian mengerjakan PR pelan-pelan di ruang depan sementara Yunho menonton pertandingan hoki. Aku menunggu selama mungkin, tapi akhirnya Yunho mengatakan malam sudah larut. Ketika aku tidak menjawab, ia bangkit, meregangkan otot, lalu pergi tidur, mematikan lampu. Dengan enggan aku mengikutinya.

Saat menaiki tangga, aku merasakan sisa-sisa perasaan senang aneh yang kurasakan sore tadi menyusut dari dalam diriku, digantikan perasaan takut memikirkan apa yang akan kuhadapi sekarang.

Aku tidak kebas lagi. Malam ini akan, tak diragukan lagi, sama mengerikannya dengan semalam. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan bergelung rapat-rapat, menanti datangnya serangan. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat dan... tahu-tahu, hari sudah pagi.

Kupandangi cahaya keperakan pucat yang menerobos jendela kamarku, terperangah. Untuk pertama kali dalam empat bulan lebih, aku bisa tidur tanpa bermimpi. Bermimpi atau menjerit. Entah emosi mana yang lebih kuat-lega ataukah _shock_.

Aku berbaring diam di tempat tidurku selama beberapa menit, menunggu perasaan itu datang kembali. Karena pasti ada yang datang. Kalau bukan kepedihan, maka mati rasa. Aku menunggu, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku merasa lebih bugar daripada yang kurasakan beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Aku tak yakin ini bakal bertahan. Rasanya seperti berdiri di tubir yang licin dan berbahaya, dan bergerak sedikit saja pasti bakal membuatku tergelincir. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar dengan mata tiba-tiba jernih-menyadari betapa aneh kelihatannya, terlalu resik, seolaholah aku tidak tinggal di sini sama sekali-benarbenar berbahaya.

Kutepis pikiran itu dari benakku, dan berkonsentrasi, sambil berpakaian, pada fakta bahwa aku akan bertemu Changmin lagi hari ini. Pikiran itu membuatku nyaris merasa.., penuh harapan. Mungkin akan sama seperti kemarin. Mungkin aku tak perlu mengingatkan diriku untuk tampak tertarik dan mengangguk atau tersenyum pada interval tertentu, seperti yang kulakukan pada orang-orang lain. Mungkin... tapi aku tak yakin ini akan bertahan juga. Tidak yakin hari ini akan sama-begitu mudah-seperti kemarin. Aku tidak akan menyiapkan diri untuk kekecewaan seperti itu.

Saat sarapan, Yunho bersikap hati-hati. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan sikap penasarannya, mengarahkan mata ke telurnya sampai yakin aku tidak melihat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya, mengamati benang yang terlepas di pinggiran mansetnya, seakan-akan tidak terlalu memerhatikan jawabanku.

"Aku mau main ke rumah Changmin lagi"

Yunho mengangguk tanpa mendongak. "Oh," ujarnya.

" _Dad_ keberatan?" Aku pura-pura khawatir. "Aku bisa tinggal di rumah..."

Yunho buru-buru mendongak, sorot panik terpancar dari wajahnya. "Tidak, tidak! Pergi saja. Kebetulan Shindong akan datang untuk nonton pertandingan denganku."

"Mungkin Shindong bisa menjemput Donghae sekalian," aku menyarankan. Semakin sedikit saksi mata, semakin baik.

"Wah, ide bagus."

Aku tak yakin apakah pertandingan itu hanya alasan untuk "mengusirku" dari rumah, tapi Yunho tampak cukup bersemangat sekarang. Ia langsung menghampiri pesawat telepon sementara aku memakai jas hujan. Aku merasa sedikit waswas dengan buku cek yang tersimpan di saku jaketku. Aku tak pernah menggunakannya

Di luar hujan turun seperti air ditumpahkan dari ember.

Aku harus mengendarai trukku lebih pelan lagi; aku nyaris tak bisa melihat mobil lain di depan trukku. Tapi akhirnya aku sampai juga di jalan berlumpur yang menuju ke rumah Changmin. Sebelum aku sempat mematikan mesin, pintu depan sudah terbuka dan Changmin berlari menyongsongku sambil membawa payung hitam besar.

Ia memegangi payung itu menaungi pintu trukku.

"Yunho menelepon tadi-katanya kau sudah jalan ke sini," Changmin menjelaskan sambil nyengir. Dengan enteng, tanpa harus dikomando lagi oleh otot-otot yang mengelilinginya, bibirku merekah membentuk senyuman. Perasaan hangat yang aneh menggelegak menaiki kerongkonganku, padahal air hujan yang memercik ke pipiku dingin seperti es.

"Hai, Changmin."

"Pintar juga kau, mengusulkan supaya Donghae dijemput," Changmin mengangkat tangannya untuk ber- _high five_ denganku.

Aku harus mengulurkan tangan tinggi-tinggi untuk membalasnya dan Changmin tertawa.

Shindong datang menjemput Donghae beberapa menit kemudian. Changmin mengajakku melihat-lihat kamarnya yang kecil sambil menunggu orang-orang dewasa pergi.

"Jadi kita ke mana, Pak Montir?" tanyaku begitu pintu depan ditutup Donghae.

Changmin mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat dari saku dan meluruskannya. "Kita mulai dari tempat penimbunan barang bekas, siapa tahu kita beruntung. Proyek ini bisa jadi agak mahal lho," ia mengingatkanku. "Kedua motor itu perlu dipermak habis-habisan agar bisa berfungsi lagi." Karena wajahku tidak tampak waswas, Changmin menambahkan, "Maksudku mungkin bisa habis lebih dari seratus dolar."

Aku mengeluarkan buku cek dan mengibas-ngibaskannya memutar bola mata seolah meremehkan kekhawatirannya.

"Itu sih enteng."

Hari ini lumayan aneh. Aku menikmatinya. Bahkan saat di tempat penimbunan barang bekas sekalipun, di bawah guyuran hujan dan berlepotan lumpur setinggi pergelangan kaki. Awalnya aku penasaran apakah itu hanya _aftershock_ setelah kehilangan perasaan kebas, tapi menurutku itu bukan penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Aku mulai berpikir penyebab terbesarnya adalah Changmin. Bukan hanya karena ia selalu senang bertemu denganku, atau bahwa ia tidak diam-diam melirikku dari sudut matanya, menunggu aku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku dikira gila atau depresi. Sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku. Penyebabnya adalah Changmin sendiri. Pada dasarnya Changmin memang periang, dan sifat periang itu terbawa dalam dirinya seperti aura, menularkannya pada siapa pun yang kebetulan di dekatnya. Seperti bumi yang mengelilingi matahari, setiap kali ada orang dalam jangkauan gravitasinya, Changmin membuat mereka merasa hangat. Hal yang alamiah, bagian dari dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Tak heran aku begitu bersemangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

Bahkan saat ia mengomentari lubang menganga di dasbor-ku, itu tak lantas membuatku panik seperti seharusnya.

"Stereo-nya rusak, ya?" tanyanya heran.

"Yeah," dustaku.

Changmin merogoh-rogoh ke balik lubang itu. "Siapa yang mengeluarkannya? Kok sampai rusak begini..."

"Aku," jawabku mengakui.

Changmin terbahak. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau nanti jangan sering-sering menyentuh motor."

"Bukan masalah."

Menurut Changmin, kami beruntung dalam perburuan kami di tempat penimbunan barang bekas. Ia sangat bersemangat melihat beberapa logam penyok temuannya yang menghitam karena oli; aku kagum karena ia bisa tahu kegunaan benda-benda itu.

Dari sana kami ke Checker Auto Parts di Hoquiam. Dengan trukku, perjalanan ke sana makan waktu dua jam lebih ke arah selatan, menyusuri jalan bebas hambatan yang berkelokkelok, tapi waktu berlalu tanpa terasa bila bersama Changmin. Ia mengobrol tentang teman-teman dan sekolahnya, dan aku mendapati diriku mengajukan banyak pertanyaan, bahkan tanpa berpura-pura, tapi karena benar-benar ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

"Dari tadi aku terus yang bicara," protes Changmin setelah selesai bercerita panjang-lebar tentang Quil dan huru-hara yang ditimbulkannya gara-gara mengajak kencan pacar murid senior. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang gantian? Apa saja yang sedang terjadi di Forks? Di sana pasti jauh lebih seru daripada di La Push."

"Salah," aku mendesah. "Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Teman-temanmu jauh lebih menarik daripada teman -temanku. Aku suka teman-temanmu. Si Ryeowook itu lucu."

Kening Changmin berkerut. "Kurasa Ryeowook suka padamu."

Aku tertawa. "Dia agak terlalu muda untukku." Kerutan di kening Changmin semakin dalam. "Dia tidak terlalu lebih muda darimu. Hanya satu tahun beberapa bulan."

Aku merasa kami tidak sedang membicarakan Ryeowook lagi. Aku menjaga agar suaraku tetap ringan, menggoda.

"Tentu, tapi mengingat perbedaan kematangan antara lelaki dan wanita, bukankah menurutmu sebaiknya kita menghitungnya dalam usia anjing? Berapa umurku dalam usia anjing, kira dua belas tahun lebih tua?"

Changmin tertawa, memutar bola matanya. "Oke, tapi kalau kau mau sok pilih-pilih seperti itu, kau juga harus membuat perhitungan rata-rata sesuai ukuran tubuh. Kau kan kecil sekali, jadi sepuluh tahun harus dibuang dari total umurmu."

"Seratus enam puluh senti kan tinggi rata-rata," dengusku. "Bukan salahku kalau kau kelewat tinggi."

Kami saling mengolok-olok seperti itu hingga mencapai Hoquiam, masih memperdebatkan formula yang tepat untuk menentukan umur-aku kehilangan dua tahun karena tidak bisa mengganti ban, tapi mendapat satu tahun lagi karena ditugaskan mengurus pembukuan di rumahku- sampai kami tiba di Checker, dan Changmin harus kembali berkonsentrasi. Kami menemukan semua yang ada dalam daftarnya, dan Changmin yakin akan mencapai banyak kemajuan dengan onderdil yang sudah kami beli.

Saat kami tiba kembali di La Push, umurku 23 tahun dan dia 30-jelas ia menambahkan keahliannya mengutak-atik mesin untuk mendongkrak umurnya.

Aku belum melupakan alasanku melakukan ini. Dan, meski dalam prosesnya aku merasa lebih bahagia daripada yang kuduga sebelumnya, tak ada alasan untuk mengubah keinginan awalku. Aku tetap ingin berbuat curang. Tidak masuk akal memang, tapi aku benar-benar tak peduli. Aku akan melakukan hal paling ceroboh yang bisa kulakukan di Forks. Jangan harap aku akan tetap menepati janjiku sementara pihak lain sudah melanggarnya.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Changmin ternyata jauh lebih mengasyikkan daripada yang kuduga.

Donghae belum pulang, jadi kami tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi menurunkan barang-barang belanjaan kami. Begitu semua sudah kami hamparkan di lantai plastik dekat kotak perkakas Changmin, Changmin langsung mulai bekerja sambil terus bicara dan tertawa-tawa sementara jari- jarinya menyortir dengan ahli berbagai onderdil logam di hadapannya.

Kepiawaian Changmin bekerja dengan tangan sangat menakjubkan. Padahal tangannya tampak kelewat besar untuk pekerjaan rumit yang harus dilakukan dengan cermat dan tepat. Saat sedang bekerja, gerakannya nyaris terkesan anggun. Tidak seperti bila sedang berdiri; tubuhnya yang jangkung dan kakinya yang besar membuatnya nyaris sama kikuknya denganku.

Ryeowook dan Mark tidak muncul, jadi mungkin ancaman Changmin kemarin ditanggapi serius oleh mereka.

Hari berlalu kelewat cepat. Sebentar saja hari sudah gelap di mulut garasi, kemudian kami mendengar Donghae memanggil kami.

Aku melompat dan membantu Changmin menyimpan semua peralatan, ragu-ragu karena tak yakin apakah aku boleh menyentuh bagian-bagian sepeda motor itu.

"Tinggalkan saja," kata Changmin "Aku akan bekerja lagi nanti malam."

"Jangan lupakan tugas sekolahmu atau tugas lainnya," kataku, merasa sedikit bersalah. Aku tak ingin Changmin mendapat masalah. Masalah itu hanya untukku.

"Baekhyun?"

Kami sama-sama tersentak waktu suara Yunho yang familier menyeruak di antara pepohonan, kedengarannya dekat sekali.

"Sial," gerutuku. "Ya, sebentar!" teriakku ke arah rumah.

"Ayo pergi." Changmin tersenyum, menikmati ketegangan. Ia mematikan lampu, dan sesaat aku seolah-olah buta. Changmin menyambar tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari garasi, menembus pepohonan, kakinya menemukan jalan setapak yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dengan mudah. Tangannya kasar, dan sangat hangat.

Meski ada jalan setapak, kami masih saja tersandung-sandung dalam gelap. Jadi kami samasama tertawa waktu rumah mulai tampak.

Tawanya tidak terlalu dalam; ringan dan hanya di permukaan, tapi tetap menyenangkan. Aku yakin Jacob tidak menyadari secercah histeria di dalamnya. Aku tidak biasa tertawa, dan tawa itu terasa menyenangkan tapi sekaligus meresahkan.

Yunho berdiri di teras belakang yang kecil, bersama Donghae yang duduk di ambang pintu di belakangnya.

"Hai, Dad," sapa kami berbarengan, dan itu membuat kami tertawa lagi.

Yunho memandangiku dengan mata terbelalak lebar, lalu melirik sekilas ke bawah, melihat tangan Changmin yang menggandeng tanganku.

"Donghae mengundang kita makan malam," kata Yunho dengan nada biasa-biasa saja.

"Resep spageti super rahasiaku. Diwariskan turun-temurun ke beberapa generasi," kata Dongahe dengan suara serak.

Changmin mendengus. "Kurasa Ragu belum ada selama itu."

Di dalam rumah penuh orang. Ada Shindong bersama keluarganya-istrinya, yang samar-samar masih kuingat dari liburan musim panas di Forks waktu aku masih kecil dulu, dan kedua anaknya. Yoona murid senior seperti aku, tapi usianya setahun lebih tua. Kecantikannya eksotis-kulit tembaga indah, rambut hitam mengilat, bulu mata tebal seperti bulu ayam-dan ia sibuk sendiri. Sejak kami datang, ia terus asyik mengobrol di telepon rumah Donghae, dan tidak kunjung berhenti.

Lucas berumur empat belas tahun; ia mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Changmin dengan sorot mata mengidolakan. Karena tidak semua orang bisa ditampung di meja dapur, Yunho dan Shindong mengeluarkan kursi-kursi ke halaman, dan kami makan spageti dari piring yang diletakkan di pangkuan, di keremangan cahaya lampu yang menyorot dari balik pintu rumah yang terbuka.

Kaum lelaki mengobrolkan pertandingan, lalu Shindong dan Yunho menyusun rencana untuk memancing bersama-sama. Changmin mengobrol denganku dan Lucas, yang sesekali menyela dengan penuh semangat setiap kali Changmin terlihat seperti mau melupakannya. Yunho menatapku, berusaha agar tidak kentara, dengan sorot mata senang namun waspada.

Berisik dan terkadang membingungkan rasanya saat semua orang berlomba-lomba mengungguli yang lain dalam bercerita, dan tawa dari satu lelucon diinterupsi dengan cerita tentang lelucon lain. Aku tak perlu sering-sering bicara, tapi aku banyak tersenyum, dan itu hanya karena aku merasa ingin. Rasanya aku tak ingin pulang. Tapi, ini Washington, dan akhirnya hujan membubarkan pertemuan kami; ruang tamu Donghae kelewat sempit untuk melanjutkan acara kumpul-kumpul kami.

Yunho tadi naik mobil Shindong, jadi kami pulang naik trukku. Yunho bertanya tentang kegiatanku hari ini, dan sebagian besar yang kuceritakan benar-bahwa aku pergi dengan Changmin mencari onderdil kemudian menontonnya bekerja di garasi.

"Menurutmu, kau akan mengunjunginya lagi nanti?" tanya Changmin, berusaha menunjukkan sikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Besok sepulang sekolah," aku mengakui. "Aku akan membawa PR-ku, jangan khawatir."

"Pastikan kau melakukannya," perintah Yunho, berusaha menutupi perasaan puasnya.

Aku merasa gelisah sesampai di rumah. Aku tidak ingin naik ke lantai atas. Hangatnya kehadiran Changmin berangsur-angsur lenyap, dan sebagai gantinya, perasaan resah semakin menjadijadi.

Aku yakin aku tak mungkin tidur tenang dua malam berturut-turut. Untuk menunda tidur aku mengecek e-mail; ada pesan baru dari Jaejoong.

Ia menulis tentang kegiatannya hari itu, tentang klub buku yang mengisi waktu luang karena ia keluar dari kelas meditasi, tentang pengalamannya minggu ini menjadi guru pengganti di kelas dua, membuatnya merindukan murid-murid TK-nya. Ia juga menulis tentang Leetuk yang menikmati pekerjaan barunya sebagai pelatih, dan bahwa mereka berencana berbulan madu kedua ke Disney World.

Dan aku membaca semuanya seperti membaca buku harian, bukan surat yang ditujukan untuk orang lain. Hatiku dilanda perasaan menyesal, membuat perasaanku tertusuk. Aku ini bukan anak baik.

Aku membalas e-mail-nya dengan cepat, mengomentari setiap bagian suratnya, dan menceritakan aktivitasku juga-kuceritakan tentang pesta spageti di rumah Donghae dan apa yang kurasakan saat menonton Changmin membuat sesuatu yang berguna dari potongan-potongan kecil logam-kagum dan sedikit iri.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengungkit tentang perubahan nyata dalam surat ini dibandingkan surat-surat lain yang diterima ibuku dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Aku bahkan nyaris tak ingat apa yang kutulis seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku yakin isinya pasti sangat tidak responsif. Semakin dipikir, semakin aku merasa bersalah; aku pasti benar-benar membuat ibuku khawatir.

Aku masih bertahan sampai jauh malam sesudah itu, menyelesaikan PR lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya kukerjakan. Tapi meski kurang tidur dan sudah menghabiskan hampir seharian bersama Changmin-merasa nyaris bahagia- ternyata itu tetap tak bisa menjauhkan mimpi buruk dari tidurku selama dua malam berturutturut. Saat bangun aku gemetaran, teriakanku teredam bantal.

Ketika cahaya pagi yang samar masuk melalui jendelaku, aku diam tak bergerak di tempat tidur dan mencoba mengenyahkan mimpi buruk itu. Tapi ada sedikit perbedaan dalam mimpi tadi malam, dan aku berkonsentrasi mengingatnya. Semalam aku tidak sendirian di hutan. Siwon Choi-lelaki yang menemukanku di hutan pada malam yang tidak sanggup kupikirkan dalam keadaan sadar itu-ada di sana. Perubahan yang aneh dan tak terduga-duga.

Yang mengejutkan, mata gelapnya memancarkan sorot tidak ramah, sarat rahasia yang sepertinya tak ingin ia bagikan padaku. Kupandangi dia sesering yang bisa dilakukan mataku yang jelalatan mencari-cari; aku jadi gelisah, selain perasaan panik yang biasa, karena ia ada di sana.

Mungkin itu karena, bila aku tidak sedang menatap langsung ke arahnya, bentuk badannya seolah menggeletar dan berubah dalam tatapanku. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali berdiri dan memandangiku. Tidak seperti waktu kami bertemu di dunia nyata, ia tidak menawarkan bantuan.

Yunho memandangiku selama sarapan, dan aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Kurasa aku pantas menerimanya. Aku tak bisa berharap ayahku tidak mengkhawatirkan aku. Mungkin butuh berminggu minggu baru ia akan berhenti memandangiku seolah-olah menunggu aksi zombie-ku muncul kembali, jadi aku harus berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan itu menggangguku.

Bagaimanapun, aku sendiri juga akan mengawasi kemunculan lagi si zombie itu. Dua hari belum cukup untuk menganggap diriku sudah benar-benar sembuh. Sekolah justru sebaliknya. Sekarang setelah aku memerhatikan, kentara sekali tak ada yang memerhatikanku.

Aku ingat hari pertama aku datang ke Forks High School-betapa aku sangat berharap bisa berubah warna menjadi abu-abu dan menghilang ke balik beton trotoar yang basah seperti bunglon raksasa. Tampaknya permohonanku terkabul, satu tahun terlambat.

Rasanya seolah- olah aku tidak di sana. Bahkan mata guru-guru melewati kursiku seolah-olah kursi itu kosong.

Aku mendengar segalanya sepanjang pagi, sekali lagi mendengar suara-suara orang di sekelilingku. Aku berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi, tapi obrolan mereka terpotong-potong jadi akhirnya aku menyerah.

Jessica tidak mendongak waktu aku duduk di sebelahnya di kelas Kalkulus.

"Hai, Jess," sapaku sok biasa-biasa saja. "Bagaimana sisa akhir minggumu kemarin?" Jessica menengadah dengan sorot mata curiga. Mungkinkah ia masih marah? Atau hanya tidak sabar menghadapi orang gila?

"Super," jawabnya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke bukunya.

"Bagus," gumamku.

Istilah "menganggap sepi" sangat tepat menggambarkan sikap Jessica saat itu.

Aku bisa merasakan udara hangat berhembus dari kisi-kisi di lantai, tapi tetap saja aku kedinginan. Kuambil jaket yang tadi kusampirkan ke punggung kursi, lalu memakainya lagi. Pelajaran keempatku berakhir terlambat, jadi meja tempatku biasa makan siang sudah penuh waktu aku sampai di sana. Kris sudah ada di sana, begitu juga Jessica dan Xiumin, Chen dan yang lainnya.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sejak kapan mereka duduk di sini, tidak ingat apakah ini yang pertama kali atau sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Aku mulai kesal pada diriku sendiri. Rasanya seolah-olah aku dimasukkan ke kardus dan dipendam dalam biji-biji Styrofoam selama semester lalu.

Tidak ada yang mendongak waktu aku duduk di sebelah Kris, walaupun kursiku berderit nyaring menggores lantai linoleum waktu aku menariknya. Aku berusaha mengikuti obrolan.

Krsi asyik mengobrol tentang olahraga, jadi aku langsung menyerah, tidak bisa mengikuti obrolan mereka.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan akhir minggu kemarin?" tanya Jessica. kedengarannya tidak terlalu memedulikan jawabannya.

Berani bertaruh, itu pasti hanya pancingan supaya ia bisa menceritakan ceritanya sendiri. Aku penasaran apakah ia akan bercerita tentang Port Angeles sementara aku duduk hanya dua kursi jauhnya dari dia? Apakah aku begitu tidak kasatmata, sehingga tidak ada yang merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan aku padahal aku ada di sini?

"Sebenarnya kami berniat piknik hari Sabtu, tapi... berubah pikiran," cerita Xiumin. Ada sedikit ketegangan dalam suaranya yang menarik perhatianku.

Kalau Jess, tetap saja tidak peduli. "Sayang sekali," katanya, bersiap membeberkan ceritanya sendiri. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memerhatikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris ingin tahu.

" _Well_ ," jawab Xiumin, terkesan lebih ragu-ragu daripada biasanya, walaupun ia memang selalu berhati-hati. "Kami naik mobil ke utara, hampir sampai ke sumber air panas-di sana ada tempat yang asyik untuk piknik, kira-kira satu setengah

kilometer menyusuri jalan setapak. Tapi baru separo jalan menuju ke sana... kami melihat sesuatu."

"Melihat sesuatu? Apa?" Nancy mengeryitkan alisnya. Jessica sepertinya mendengarkan sekarang.

"Entahlah," jawab Xiumin. "Kami pikir itu beruang. Soalnya warnanya hitam, tapi sepertinya... terlalu besar."

Nancy mendengus. "Oh, masa kau juga!" Sorot matanya berubah mengejek, dan kuputuskan menarik kembali keraguanku barusan. Jelas, kepribadiannya belum banyak berubah, tidak seperti rambutnya. "Yongguk juga berusaha meyakinkanku dengan cerita mengenai beruang minggu lalu."

"Tak mungkin ada beruang berkeliaran sedekat itu dengan pemukiman penduduk," kata Jessica, berpihak pada Nancy.

"Sungguh," protes Xiumin dengan suara rendah, menunduk memandang meja. "Kami benar-benar melihatnya."

Nancy tertawa meremehkan. Kris masih asyik mengobrol dengan temannya, tidak memerhatikan mereka.

"Tidak, dia benar," selaku tak sabar. "Hari Sabtu kemarin ada hiker yang mengaku melihat beruang juga, Xiumin. Katanya, beruang itu besar dan hitam, dan tidak jauh di luar kota. Benar kan, Kris?"

Suasana langsung sunyi. Setiap pasang mata di meja itu berpaling dan menatapku dengan _shock_. Tidak ada yang bergerak.

"Kris?" gumamku, malu. "Ingat, tidak, orang yang bercerita soal beruang itu?"

"T-tentu," jawab Kris terbata-bata sedetik kemudian. Entah mengapa ia memandangku seaneh itu. Aku bicara dengannya di tempat kerja, kan? Benar, kan? Kalau tidak salah sih begitu ... Kris pulih dari kagetnya. "Yeah, tempo hari ada orang bilang dia melihat beruang hitam besar di ujung jalan setapak lebih besar daripada _grizzly_."

"Hmph." Nancy berpaling pada Jessica, bahunya mengejap lalu langsung mengubah topik.

"Sudah dapat kabar dari USC?" tanyanya.

Semua ikut berpaling, kecuali Kris dan Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum ragu-ragu padaku, dan aku buru-buru membalas senyumnya.

"Omong-omong, apa saja kegiatanmu akhir pekan kemarin, Baekhyun?" tanya Kris ingin tahu, tapi anehnya waswas. Semua kecuali Nancy menoleh, menunggu jawabanku.

"Jumat malam Jessica dan aku nonton film di Port Angeles, Sabtu siang dan hampir sepanjang hari Minggu kuhabiskan di La Push."

Beberapa pasang mata menatapku dan Jessica berganti-ganti. Jessica tampak kesal. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah itu karena ia tak ingin orang lain tahu ia pergi bersamaku, atau karena ingin ia yang bercerita.

"Kalian nonton film apa?" tanya Kris, mulai tersenyum.

"Zombie itu lho." Aku nyengir memberi semangat. Mungkin sebagian kerusakan yang kubuat selama bulan-bulan zombie-ku kemarin masih bisa diperbaiki.

"Dengar- dengar, filmnya seram ya. Menurutmu begitu?" Kris bersemangat meneruskan obrolan.

"Baekhyun bahkan keluar di akhir film, saking ketakutannya," sela Jessica sambil tersenyum licik.

Aku mengangguk, berusaha menunjukkan wajah malu. "Seram abis."

Kris tak henti-hentinya menanyaiku sampai makan siang berakhir. Berangsur-angsur, yang lain-lain bisa memulai obrolan lain, meski masih sering memandangiku. Xiumin lebih sering mengobrol dengan Kris dan aku, dan, waktu aku berdiri untuk membuang sisa-sisa makanan dari nampan, ia mengikuti.

"Terima kasih ya," katanya pelan setelah kami jauh dari meja.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk berbicara, membelaku tadi."

"Bukan masalah."

Xiumin menatapku prihatin, tapi bukan karena ia mengira aku sudah sinting. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Inilah sebabnya aku lebih memilih Jessica daripada Xiumin-walaupun aku lebih menyukai Xiumin-untuk menemaniku jalan bareng. Karena Xiumin terlalu cepat mengerti.

"Tidak sepenuhnya," aku mengakui. "Tapi sudah sedikit lebih baik."

"Aku senang," ucapnya. "Aku kehilangan kau selama ini."

Saat itulah Nancy dan Jessica melenggang melewati kami, dan aku mendengar Lauren berbisik keras,

"Aduh senangnya. Baekhyun sudah kembali."

Xiumin memutar bola matanya pada mereka, dan tersenyum padaku dengan sikap menyemangati. Aku mendesah. Rasanya seperti memulai dari awal lagi.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Sembilan belas Januari."

"Hmm."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kemarin tepat satu tahun aku memulai hari pertamaku di sini," kenangku.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah," gumam Xiumin, memandang Nancy dan Jessica.

"Memang," sahutku sependapat. "Aku juga berpikir begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Komen aja kalau ada typo ya. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 07 REPETITION

**~ Twilight 'New Moon' [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

Remake Novel Karya Stephenie Meyer

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

Entah apa yang kulakukan di sini. Apakah aku _berusaha_ mendorong diriku kembali ke keadaan seperti zombie? Apakah aku sudah berubah menjadi masokis—senang disiksa? Seharusnya aku langsung ke La Push. Aku merasa jauh, jauh lebih sehat bila bersama Changmin. Ini bukan hal yang sehat untuk dilakukan.

Tapi aku terus saja mengendarai trukku pelan-pelan menembus jalan yang ditumbuhi semak-semak liar di kiri-kanan-nya, meliuk-liuk menerobos pepohonan yang melengkung di atas kepala bagai terowongan hijau yang hidup. Kedua tanganku gemetar, dan aku mempererat cengkeramanku pada setir.

Aku tahu sebagian alasanku melakukan ini karena mimpi buruk itu; sekarang setelah aku benar-benar terbangun, kehampaan mimpi itu menggerogoti saraf-sarafku, seperti anjing mengkhawatirkan di mana tulangnya dikubur. Ada sesuatu yang harus dicari. Tak bisa diraih dan mustahil, tidak peduli dan tidak perhatian ... tapi dia ada di luar sana, di suatu tempat. Aku harus memercayai hal itu.

Sebagian yang lain adalah sensasi pengulangan aneh seperti yang kurasakan di sekolah tadi, tanggal yang kebetulan itu. perasaan bahwa aku memulai dari awal lagi—mungkin akan begitulah hari pertamaku jadinya bila aku sungguh -sungguh menjadi orang yang paling tidak biasa di kafeteria siang itu.

Kata-kata itu memenuhi kepalaku, tanpa nada, seolah-olah aku membaca dan bukan mendengarnya langsung:

 _Nantinya akan terasa seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada._

Aku membohongi diri sendiri dengan membagi alasan kedatanganku ke sini menjadi hanya dua bagian. Aku tak mau mengakui motivasi terbesar. Karena secara mental itu tidak waras.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi, seperti delusi aneh yang kualami Jumat malam lalu. Untuk waktu yang singkat itu, ketika suaranya datang dari bagian lain selain ingatan sadarku, ketika suaranya terdengar sempurna dan semanis madu, bukan gaung lemah seperti yang biasa dimunculkan kenanganku, aku bisa mengingatnya tanpa merasa sedih. Itu tidak bertahan lama; kepedihan itu kembali menyerangku, sesuatu yang aku yakin pasti akan terjadi setelah aku melakukan tindakan ceroboh ini.

Tapi momen-momen berharga saat aku bisa mendengarnya lagi bagaikan rayuan yang tak bisa ditolak. Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengulangi pengalaman itu... atau mungkin istilah yang lebih tepat adalah _episode_.

Aku berharap _deja vu_ adalah kuncinya. Itu sebabnya aku akan pergi ke rumahnya, yang tak pernah kuinjak lagi sejak pesta ulang tahunku yang sial itu, beberapa bulan silam. Tumbuh-tumbuhan lebat dan nyaris menyerupai hutan belantara merayap lamban di samping jendela trukku, meluncur dan meluncur terus.

Kupercepat laju trukku, mulai gelisah. Sudah berapa lama aku menyetir? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah sampai di rumah itu? Tetumbuhan begitu menyemak hingga jalan yang kulalui tampak asing.

Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menemukannya? Aku bergidik. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada bukti nyata sama sekali?

Kemudian kelebatan pepohonan mulai merenggang, persis seperti yang kucari, hanya saja sekarang tidak terlalu kentara. Flora di sini tidak menunggu lama untuk mengklaim kembali tanah yang dibiarkan tak dijaga. Pakis-pakisan tinggi sudah menyusup ke padang rumput di sekeliling rumah, mengimpit batang-batang pohon cedar, bahkan sampai ke teras yang lebar. Seolah-olah halaman dibanjiri—setinggi pinggang—dengan gelombang hijau berombak-ombak.

Dan rumah itu ada di sana, tapi tidak sama. Meski tidak ada yang berubah di bagian luar, namun kekosongan berteriak dari jendela-jendelanya yang melompong. Mengerikan. Untuk pertama kali semenjak melihat rumah indah ini, aku merasa ini tempat yang tepat untuk kediaman vampir.

Ku injak rem dalam-dalam, berpaling. Aku tak berani maju lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada suara apaapa dalam benakku.

Aku membiarkan mesin truk tetap menyala dan melompat ke dalam lautan pakis. Mungkin, seperti Jumat malam lalu, kalau aku melangkah maju... Pelan-pelan aku berjalan menghampiri bagian depan rumah yang sepi dan kosong, mesin trukku menggemuruh menenangkan di belakangku. Aku berhenti sesampainya di tangga teras, karena tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Tidak tersisa sedikit pun kesan bahwa mereka pernah di sini... bahwa ia pernah di sini.

Rumah itu memang masih berdiri kokoh, tapi itu tidak banyak berarti. Realita tidak akan mengenyahkan kehampaan mimpi burukku. Aku tidak berjalan lebih dekat lagi. Aku tidak ingin melongok ke dalam jendela. Entah mana yang lebih berat dilihat. Bila ruangan-ruangan di dalamnya melompong, bergaung kosong dari lantai ke langit-langit, itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan. Seperti waktu nenekku meninggal, saat ibuku berkeras menyuruhku tetap di luar sebelum Beliau dimakamkan.

Alasannya, aku tidak perlu melihat Gran seperti itu, mengingatnya seperti itu, lebih baik mengingatnya seperti waktu ia masih hidup. Tapi apakah tidak lebih buruk bila semuanya tetap sama? Bila sofa-sofa itu masih berada di tempat aku terakhir kali melihatnya, lukisanlukisan masih terpajang di dinding—dan lebih parah lagi, piano itu masih bertengger di panggungnya yang rendah? Itu hanya bisa ditandingi dengan rumah ini lenyap tanpa bekas, melihat benda-benda itu teronggok begitu saja.

Bahwa semua masih sama, tak disentuh dan dilupakan, ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Sama seperti aku.

Aku berbalik memunggungi kekosongan yang menyayat hati itu dan bergegas kembali ke truk. Hampir saja aku berlari. Aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini, kembali ke dunia manusia. Aku merasa diriku hampa, dan aku ingin bertemu Jacob. Mungkin ada penyakit lain yang berkembang dalam diriku, kecanduan lain, seperti kekebasan yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku tak peduli.

Kuinjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, memacu trukku secepat mungkin, menggelinding menuju "obat" yang dapat memuaskan kecanduanku. Changmin sudah menungguku. Dadaku seakan merileks begitu melihatnya, membuatku mudah bernapas.

"Hai, Baekhyun," serunya.

Aku tersenyum lega. "Hai, Changmin." Kulambaikan tangan pada Donghae yang memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ayo kita segera bekerja," kata Changmin dengan suara pelan namun bersemangat.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa tertawa. "Kau benar-benar belum muak padaku, ya?" aku penasaran. Ia sendiri pasti mulai bertanya-tanya, sebegitu putus asanya aku ingin punya teman.

Changmin berjalan menduluiku mengitari rumah untuk menuju garasi.

"Tidak. Belum."

"Tolong beritahu aku kapan aku mulai membuatmu kesal. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu."

"Oke." Changmin tertawa, suaranya sengau. "Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan terlalu berharap."

Saat melangkah memasuki garasi, aku _shock_ melihat motor merah itu sudah berdiri, tampak lebih mirip motor daripada onggokan besi tua.

"Changmin, kau benar-benar hebat." desahku.

Lagi-lagi Jake tertawa.

"Aku jadi obsesif bila sedang mengerjakan proyek." Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau pintar sih, seharusnya aku berlama-lama mengerjakannya."

"Kenapa?"

Changmin menunduk, berdiam diri lama sekali hingga aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah ia mendengar pertanyaanku. Akhirnya, ia bertanya padaku, "Baekhyun, seandainya aku berkata tidak bisa membetulkan sepeda-sepeda motor itu, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Aku juga tidak langsung menjawab, dan Changmin mendongak untuk mengecek ekspresiku.

"Aku akan berkata... sayang sekali, tapi berani taruhan, kita pasti bisa mencari kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan. Kalau kepepet sih, kita bahkan bisa mengerjakan PR bersama."

Changmin tersenyum, dan bahunya kembali rileks. Ia duduk di sebelah motor dan memungut obeng.

"Menurutmu kau masih akan datang ke sini kalau aku sudah selesai memperbaikinya, begitu?" "Jadi maksudmu itu ya?" Aku menggeleng. "Kurasa aku memang sengaja memanfaatkan keahlian mekanikmu yang kelewat murah itu. Tapi selama kau masih mengizinkan aku datang ke sini, aku pasti datang."

"Berharap ketemu Ryeowook lagi?" godanya.

"Ketahuan deh."

Changmin terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar suka menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" tanyanya, takjub.

"Suka, suka sekali. Dan akan kubuktikan. Aku harus kerja besok, tapi Rabu-nya kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perbengkelan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Kita bisa pergi ke rumahku supaya kau tidak tergoda untuk menjadi obsesif. Kau bisa membawa tugas sekolahmu—kau pasti banyak ketinggalan pelajaran, karena aku tahu aku pun begitu."

"Boleh juga bikin PR bareng." Changmin mengernyit dan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa banyak PR yang sudah lalai ia kerjakan agar bisa bersamaku.

"Benar," aku sependapat. "Kita harus mulai menunjukkan sikap bertanggung jawab sesekali, kalau tidak Donghae dan Yunho tidak akan semudah ini memberi izin," Aku membuat isyarat yang menggambarkan kami sebagai kesatuan.

Changmin senang melihatnya—wajahnya berseri-seri. "Mengerjakan PR sekali seminggu?" usulnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik dua kali," aku menyarankan, membayangkan setumpuk PR yang baru saja diberikan hari ini.

Changmin mengembuskan napas berat. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan melewati kotak perkakas, mengambil kantong kertas. Dari dalamnya ia mengeluarkan dua kaleng soda, membuka satu dan menyodorkannya padaku. Lalu dibukanya kaleng kedua dan diangkatnya dengan sikap seperti hendak bersulang.

"Ini untuk tanggung jawab," katanya. "Dua kali seminggu."

"Dan kecerobohan pada setiap hari di antaranya," aku menekankan

Changmin nyengir dan menempelkan kalengnya ke kalengku.

Aku sampai di rumah lebih malam daripada yang kurencanakan, dan mendapati Yunho sudah memesan pizza dan bukannya menungguku pulang. Ia tidak menerima permintaan maafku.

"Tidak apa- apa," ia meyakinkan aku. "Sesekali kau pantas mendapat istirahat dari tugas memasak."

Aku tahu Yunho hanya merasa lega karena aku masih bersikap layaknya manusia normal, dan tidak ingin merusak suasana. Aku mengecek e- mail dulu sebelum mulai mengerjakan PR. Ternyata ada balasan dari Jaejoong. Ia bersemangat sekali mengomentari setiap hal yang kutulis kemarin, jadi aku pun membalasnya dengan penjelasan panjang-lebar tentang kegiatanku hari ini. Semua kecuali tentang sepeda motor. Bahkan Jaejoong yang periang itu bakal jantungan kalau kuceritakan.

Suasana sekolah hari Selasa lumayan menyenangkan – Xiumin dan Kris sepertinya siap menyambutku kembali dengan tangan terbuka— dengan berbaik hati melupakan sikapku yang menyimpang beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Sementara Jess masih menolak. Aku jadi penasaran jangan -jangan ia membutuhkan surat permintaan maaf resmi atas insiden di Port Angeles tempo hari.

Kris riang dan cerewet sekali saat bekerja. Seolah-olah selama ini ia menyimpan bahan obrolan selama satu semester dan menumpahkan semuanya sekarang. Aku mendapati diriku bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya, meski tidak semudah bila aku bersama Changmin. Kelihatannya tidak ada maksud apa-apa di baliknya, sampai tiba waktunya untuk pulang.

Kris memasang tanda "TUTUP" di etalase sementara aku melipat rompiku dan menjejalkannya di bawah konter.

"Menyenangkan sekali malam ini," kata Kris senang.

"Yeah," aku sependapat, meski lebih suka menghabiskan sore-ku di garasi.

"Sayang kau harus keluar sebelum filmnya selesai minggu lalu."

Aku agak bingung mengikuti jalan pikirannya. Kuangkat bahuku. "Kurasa aku memang penakut."

"Maksudku, seharusnya kau nonton film yang lebih bagus, yang kau suka," ia menjelaskan.

"Oh," gumamku, masih bingung.

"Seperti misalnya Jumat ini. Bersamaku. Kita bisa pergi nonton film yang tidak seram sama sekali."

Kugigit bibirku. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubunganku dengan Kris, tidak bila dialah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang siap memaafkanku atas sikap gilaku. Tapi ini, lagi-lagi, terasa sangat familier. Seakan -akan peristiwa tahun lalu tak pernah terjadi. Kalau saja kali ini aku bisa memakai Jessica sebagai alasan.

"Maksudmu berkencan?" tanyaku. Bersikap jujur mungkin langkah terbaik yang bisa diambil saat ini. Langsung ke pokok masalah.

Kris mencerna nada suaraku. "Kalau kau mau. Tapi tidak perlu begitu juga."

"Aku tidak mau berkencan," jawabku lambatlambat, menyadari betapa benar hal itu. Seisi dunia terasa sangat jauh denganku sekarang.

"Hanya sebagai teman?" Kris mengusulkan. Bola matanya yang biru jernih sekarang tidak tampak terlalu bersemangat. Kuharap ia bersungguh -sungguh waktu mengatakan kami bisa jadi teman saja.

"Pasti asyik. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah punya acara Jumat nanti, jadi bagaimana kalau minggu depan?"

"Kau mau ngapain?" tanyanya, lebih ingin tahu daripada yang kurasa ingin ia tunjukkan.

"Bikin PR. Aku sudah... janji akan belajar bersama teman."

"Oh. Oke. Mungkin minggu depan."

Kris mengantarku ke trukku, sikapnya tidak seceria tadi. Aku jadi teringat bulan-bulan pertamaku di Forks. Lingkaran kehidupanku seolah kembali ke titik awal, dan sekarang semuanya terasa bagaikan gema—gema yang kosong, tanpa ketertarikan seperti dulu. Esok malamnya Yunho tidak kelihatan kaget sedikit pun melihat Changmin dan aku berselonjor di lantai ruang tamu dengan buku pelajaran bertebaran di mana-mana, jadi kurasa ia dan Donghae diam-diam membicarakan kegiatan kami.

"Hai, Anak-anak," sapanya, matanya mengarah ke dapur. Aroma lasagna yang kubuat sesorean tadi—sementara Changmin menonton dan sesekali mencicipi—menguar ke ruang depan; aku sengaja berbuat baik, berusaha menebus dosa gara-gara membiarkan Yunho memesan pizza terus.

Changmin ikut makan malam bersama kami, lalu pulang sambil membawa sepiring makanan untuk Donghae. Dengan enggan ia menambahkan satu tahun lagi ke umurku yang masih bisa dinegosiasikan karena kepiawaianku memasak. Hari Jumat kami nongkrong di garasi, dan Sabtu-nya, usai bekerja di Newtons, kami bikin PR lagi. Yunho merasa cukup yakin aku sudah kembali waras sehingga mau pergi memancing bersama Shindong. Waktu ia pulang, kami sudah selesai mengerjakan PR—merasa sangat bertanggung jawab dan dewasa—dan sedang menonton Monster Garage di Discovery Channel.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang," Changmin mendesah. "Ternyata sudah malam sekali."

"Oke, baiklah," gerutuku. "Kuantar kau pulang." Changmin tertawa melihat ekspresiku yang keberatan—sepertinya itu membuatnya senang.

"Besok kembali bekerja," kataku begitu kami sudah aman di dalam truk.

"Jam berapa kau mau aku datang?" Ada kesan riang yang tak bisa dijelaskan terpancar dari senyumnya.

"Kutelepon kau dulu, oke?"

"Tentu." Keningku berkerut, bertanya-tanya ada apa. Senyum Changmin semakin lebar.

Aku membersihkan rumah keesokan paginya— sambil menunggu Changmin menelepon sekaligus berusaha mengenyahkan mimpi burukku yang terakhir. Pemandangannya berubah. Semalam aku berkelana di tengah lautan pakis yang diselingi pohon hemlock raksasa di sana-sini. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di sana, dan aku tersesat, menggelandang tanpa tujuan dan sen dirian, tidak mencari apa-apa. Ingin rasanya kumarahi diriku sendiri karena pergi ke sana minggu lalu. Kutepiskan mimpi itu dari pikiran sadarku, berharap mimpi tersebut akan terkunci rapat di suatu tempat dan tidak muncul lagi.

Yunho sedang mencuci mobil patrolinya di luar, jadi ketika telepon berdering, aku langsung menjatuhkan sikat WC dan lari ke bawah untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" jawabku terengah-engah.

"Baekhyun." kata Changmin, nadanya aneh dan formal.

"Hai, Changmin"

"Aku yakin kita... ada kencan hari ini," katanya, nadanya sarat makna terselubung. Butuh waktu sedetik bagiku untuk mencernanya.

"Sudah selesai? Aku tidak percaya!" Waktunya benar-benar tepat. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari mimpi buruk dan kehampaan.

"Yeah, dua-duanya sudah berfungsi lagi."

"Changmin, kau ini benar-benar, tidak diragukan lagi, orang paling berbakat dan hebat yang pernah kukenal. Usiamu bertambah sepuluh tahun karena ini."

"Keren! Jadi sekarang aku sudah separo baya."

Aku tertawa. "Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Kulempar semua peralatan bersih-bersihku ke bawah konter kamar mandi, lalu kusambar jaketku.

"Mau ke rumah Changmin," kata Yunho waktu aku berlari melewatinya. Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Yep," sahutku sambil meloncat ke truk.

"Aku nanti akan ke kantor," Yunho berseru padaku.

"Oke," aku balas berteriak, memutar kunci. Yunho mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena terhalang raungan mesin truk. Ke dengarannya seperti, "Buru-buru amat?"

Kuparkir trukku di sisi rumah keluarga Lee, dekat pepohonan, supaya kami bisa lebih mudah menyelundupkan sepeda-sepeda motor itu keluar. Waktu aku turun, secercah warna berkelebat menarik perhatianku—dua motor mengilap, satu merah, satu hitam, tersembunyi di balik semak, tidak tampak dari rumah. Changmin sudah siap. Sepotong pita biru diikat membentuk pita kecil di setiap setang motor. Aku tertawa melihatnya sewaktu Changmin menghambur keluar rumah.

"Siap?" tanyanya pelan, matanya berbinar-binar. Aku menengok ke belakang bahunya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Donghae.

"Yeah," jawabku, tapi tidak merasa terlalu bersemangat seperti sebelumnya; aku mencoba membayangkan diriku benar-benar menunggangi sepeda motor itu.

Dengan enteng Changmin menaikkan sepeda-sepeda motor itu ke bak belakang trukku, membaringkannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak terlihat.

"Ayo," ajaknya, suaranya lebih tinggi daripada biasanya karena bersemangat. "Aku tahu tempat yang aman—tidak ada yang akan memergoki kita di sana."

Kami ke luar kota menuju selatan. Jalan tanah berkelok-kelok keluar-masuk hutan—terkadang tidak tampak pemandangan lain selain pepohonan, dan sejurus kemudian tiba-tiba tampak pemandangan indah Samudera Pasifik membentang luas, jauh hingga ke batas cakrawala, abu-abu gelap di bawah awan-awan. Kami berada di atas pantai, di puncak tebing-tebing yang membatasi pantai di sini, dan pemandangannya seakan membentang luas hingga ke ujung bumi. Aku mengendarai trukku pelan-pelan, supaya bisa dengan aman memandangi samudra luas sesekali, sementara jalan berkelok -kelok semakin dekat ke tebing-tebing laut. Changmin bercerita tentang keberhasilannya memperbaiki kedua sepeda motor itu, tapi penjelasannya mulai mengarah ke hal-hal teknis, jadi aku tidak begitu memerhatikan.

Saat itulah aku melihat empat orang berdiri di tubir batu, terlalu dekat ke pinggir tebing. Dari jauh aku tidak bisa menebak usia mereka, tapi asumsiku mereka lelaki dewasa. Meski hari ini dingin, kelihatannya mereka hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Kulihat lelaki yang tubuhnya paling tinggi maju semakin dekat ke pinggir tebing. Otomatis aku memperlambat laju truk, kakiku ragu-ragu di pedal rem.

Dan detik berikutnya, lelaki itu menjatuhkan dirinya dari pinggir tebing.

"Tidak!" teriakku, menginjak rem dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa?" Changmin balas berteriak, kaget.

"Orang itu—dia baru saja melompat dari pinggir tebing! Mengapa mereka tidak mencegahnya? Kita harus menelepon ambulans!" Kubentangkan pintu truk lebar- lebar dan melompat keluar, tindakan yang sama sekali tak masuk akal.

Jalan tercepat ke pesawat telepon adalah kembali ke rumah Donghae Tapi aku tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat. Mungkin di alam bawah sadarku, aku berharap akan melihat sesuatu yang berbeda bila tidak dihalangi kaca depan trukku.

Changmin tertawa, dan aku berbalik menatapnya dengan panik. Apakah ia begitu tidak punya perasaan, begitu tega?

"Mereka hanya terjun dari tebing, Baekhyun. Rekreasi. Di La Push kan tidak ada mal," Changmin menggoda, meski ada secercah nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Terjun dari tebing?" ulangku, bingung. Tak percaya rasanya melihat sosok kedua melangkah ke pinggir tebing, diam sejenak, kemudian dengan sangat anggun melompat ke udara. Ia melayang untuk waktu yang rasanya seperti berabad-abad bagiku, sebelum akhirnya membelah ombak kelabu gelap dengan mulus, jauh di bawah sana.

"Wow. Tinggi sekali." Aku masuk kembali ke truk, sambil terus memandangi kedua penerjun yang tersisa. "Tingginya tidak mungkin kurang dari tiga puluh meter."

" _Well_ , yeah, kebanyakan dari kami terjun dari posisi yang agak lebih ke bawah, dari batu yang menjorok ke luar tebing itu." Changmin menuding ke luar jendela.

Tempat yang ditunjukkannya memang tampak jauh lebih masuk akal.

"Orang-orang itu sinting. Mungkin hanya ingin pamer. Maksudku, yang benar saja, hari ini kan dingin sekali. Airnya pasti sangat dingin."

Changmin mengernyit tak setuju, seolah-olah adegan berbahaya tadi menyinggungnya secara pribadi. Aku agak terkejut juga melihatnya. Kukira Changmin hampir tak pernah marah.

"Kau pernah terjun dari tebing?" Kata "kami" yang diucapkannya tadi tak luput dari pendengaranku.

"Tentu, tentu," Ia mengangkat bahu dan nyengir.

"Asyik kok. Agak ngeri, memacu adrenalin."

Aku menoleh kembali memandangi tebing-tebing itu, dan melihat sosok ketiga mondar-mandir di pinggir tebing. Belum pernah aku menyaksikan sesuatu yang senekat itu seumur hidupku. Mataku membelalak, dan aku tersenyum.

"Changmin, kau harus mengajakku terjun dari tebing kapan-kapan."

Changmin menatapku dengan kening berkerut, wajahnya tidak setuju.

"Baekhyun, baru saja kau mau memanggilkan ambulans." ia mengingatkanku. Kaget juga aku, ia bisa mengenali siapa orang tadi dari kejauhan.

"Aku ingin mencoba," aku berkeras, bergerak untuk turun lagi dari truk. Changmin menyambar pergelangan tanganku.

"Jangan hari ini ok?: Bisakah kira menunggu setidaknya sampai cuaca menghangat?"

"Oke, baik." aku setuju. Dengan pintu terbuka,angin sedingin es membuat bulu kudukku meremang. "Tapi aku ingin melakukannya dalam waktu dekat."

"Dalam waktu dekat." Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Terkadang kau sedikit aneh, Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu?"

Aku mendesah. "Ya."

"Dan kita tidak akan terjun dari puncak." Aku menonton, takjub, saat pemuda ketiga memulai terjunnya dengan berlari lebih dulu dan melontarkan diri lebih jauh ke udara kosong daripada kedua temannya yang lain. Pemuda itu meliuk dan berputar-putar di angkasa saat terjun bebas, seperti penerjun payung. Ia tampak benarbenar bebas—tanpa beban dan bersikap sesuka hati.

"Baiklah." aku setuju. "Setidaknya untuk pertama kali."

Sekarang giliran Changmin yang mendesah. "Jadi, tidak, kita menjajal motor kita?" tuntut Changmin.

"Oke, oke," jawabku, mengalihkan mata dari orang terakhir yang menunggu di tebing. Kukenakan lagi sabuk pengamanku dan menutup pintu. Mesin masih menyala, meraung keras bila tidak dijalankan. Kami kembali melaju. "Jadi siapa mereka—orang-orang gila itu?" tanyaku.

Changmin mengeluarkan suara seperti kesal dari tenggorokannya. "Mereka geng La Push."

"Kalian punya geng?" tanyaku. Sadarlah aku suaraku terdengar kagum. Changmin langsung tertawa melihat reaksiku.

"Tidak seperti itu. Sumpah, mereka itu seperti pengawas sekolah yang melenceng dari tugasnya. Mereka tidak suka bikin ulah, melainkan menjaga ketenteraman." Changmin mendengus. "Pernah, suatu kali ada pemuda dari daerah Makah rez sana, badannya juga besar, pokoknya penampilannya sangar. _Well_ , menurut kabar burung, pemuda itu menjual sabu ke anak-anak, dan Siwon Choi serta para muridnya mengusir pemuda itu dari tanah kami. Mereka selalu saja mendengung-dengungkan soal tanah kami dan harga diri suku... konyol juga lama-lama. Parahnya lagi, dewan suku menganggap serius mereka. Kata Mark, dewan suku benar-benar bertemu Siwon secara teratur." Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, wajahnya menunjukkan mimik tidak suka. "Mark juga pernah mendengar dari Leah Yoona bahwa _geng_ itu menyebut diri mereka 'pelindung' atausemacam itulah."

Tangan Changmin mengepal, sepertinya gatal ingin meninju sesuatu. Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti itu. Kaget juga aku mendengar nama Siwon Choi disebut- sebut. Aku tidak ingin nama itu membawa kembali ingatan tentang mimpi burukku, jadi aku buru-buru menyampaikan hasil pengamatan sekilasku untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kau tidak terlalu menyukai mereka."

"Kelihatan, ya?" tanyanya sarkastis.

" _Well_. Kedengarannya mereka tidak melakukan hal yang tidak baik" Aku berusaha menenangkan Changmin, membuatnya riang kembali. "Hanya saja sikap mereka memang agak terlalu sok alim untuk anak geng."

"Yeah. Sok alim itu istilah yang tepat. Mereka selalu ingin pamer—seperti terjun tebing itu. Mereka bertingkah seperti... seperti, entahlah. Seperti cowok-cowok macho. Dulu pernah, waktu nongkrong di toko bersama Mark dan Ryeowook, semester lalu. Siwon datang bersama kronikroninya, Kangta dan Sungmin. Ryeowook mengatakan sesuatu, kau kan tahu dia suka omong besar dan omongannya membuat Sungmin jengkel. Matanya langsung berubah gelap, dan dia seperti tersenyum—bukan, dia memamer kan giginya rapi tidak tersenyum—dan sepertinya dia marah sekali sampai-sampai sekujur tubuhnya bergetar atau bagaimana. Tapi Siwon meletakkan tangannya di dada Sungmin dan menggeleng. Sungmin memandanginya sebentar dan kemudian tenang kembali. Terus terang, seolah-olah Siwon-lah yang bisa menenangkannya—seakan-akan Sungmin akan mencabik-cabik kami kalau tidak dihentikan Siwon." Changmin mengerang. "Seperti film western kacangan. Kau tahu kan, Siwon itu besar sekali, umurnya saja sudah dua puluh. Tapi Sungmin juga lebih pendek daripada aku dan tidak segempal Ryeowook. Kurasa, salah satu dari kami bisa saja mengalahkannya."

Cowok macho? aku sependapat. Aku bisa melihatnya dalam benakku ketika Changmin menggambarkannya, dan itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu... tiga cowok jangkung berkulit gelap berdiri diam dan saling merapat di ruang tamu rumah ayahku. Gambarnya miring ke satu sisi, karena kepalaku terbaring di sofa sementara dr. Gerandy dan Yunho membungkuk di atasku... Apakah mereka itu geng Siwon?

Aku cepat-cepat berbicara lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari kenangan itu. "Apakah Siwon tidak sedikit terlalu tua untuk hal semacam ini?"

"Yeah. Seharusnya dia kuliah, tapi dia tetap tinggal di sini. Sudah begitu, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya pula. Padahal, dewan suku marah besar waktu kakak perempuanku menolak tawaran beasiswa parsial dan lebih memilih menikah. Tapi, oh tidak, Siwon tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan."

Wajah Changmin mengeras oleh amarah—amarah dan perasaan lain yang awalnya tidak kukenali.

"Kedengarannya sangat menjengkelkan dan... aneh. Tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memasukkannya ke hati." Kulirik wajahnya, berharap aku tidak membuatnya tersinggung.

Changmin mendadak tenang, memandang ke luar jendela.

"Belokannya terlewat," katanya datar.

Aku membuat putaran berbentuk huruf U yang lebar sekali; sampai nyaris menabrak pohon saat lingkaran yang kubuat membuat trukku terseok hingga ke setengah badan jalan.

"Terima kasih peringatannya," gerutuku sambil mulai menyusuri jalan kecil.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang tidak memerhatikan jalan." Sejenak tidak ada yang bicara.

"Kau bisa berhenti di mana saja di sepanjang jalan ini," kata Changmin lirih.

Aku menepikan truk dan mematikan mesin. Telingaku berdenging oleh kesunyian yang mendadak. Kami turun, lalu Changmin berjalan ke belakang untuk menurunkan sepeda motor. Aku mencoba membaca ekspresinya. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya gundah. Pertanyaanku tadi tepat mengenai sasaran.

Changmin tersenyum setengah hati sambil mendorong motor merah itu ke sisiku.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang terlambat. Kau siap?"

"Rasanya sudah." Tiba-tiba saja motor itu tampak mengancam, menakutkan, waktu aku sadar sebentar lagi aku akan mengendarainya.

"Kita akan pelan-pelan saja," Changmin berjanji.

Hati-hati kusandarkan motor itu ke bemper truk sementara Changmin menurunkan motornya.

"Changmin..." Aku ragu-ragu sejenak waktu ia kembali mengitari truk.

"Yeah?"

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu merasa terganggu? Mengenai Siwon. maksudku? Apakah ada masalah lain?" Ku, pandangi wajahnya, tapi ia tidak marah. Ia menatap tanah dan menendangkan sepatunya ke roda depan sepeda motornya berkalikali. seperti mengulur-ulur waktu.

Changmin mendesah. "Hanya... cara mereka memperlakukan aku. Membuatku takut." Katakata itu mulai berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau tahu, dewan suku terdiri atas para anggota yang kedudukannya setara, tapi kalaupun ada pemimpin, pemimpinnya adalah ayahku. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa orang-orang memperlakukan dia seperti itu. Mengapa opininya yang paling didengar. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya dan ayah dari ayahnya. Kakek buyutku, bisa dibilang kepala suku kami yang terakhir, dan mereka masih mendengarkan perkataan Donghae, mungkin karena itu. Tapi aku sama saja seperti orang-orang lain. Tidak ada yang memperlakukan aku secara istimewa... sampai sekarang."

Aku terperangah mendengarnya. "Siwon memperlakukan mu secara istimewa?"

"Yeah," jawab Changmin, mendongak dan memandangku dengan sorot galau. "Dia memandangiku seperti menunggu sesuatu... seperti berharap aku akan bergabung dengan geng tololnya itu suatu saat nanti. Dia lebih memerhatikan aku daripada pemuda-pemuda lain. Aku tidak suka."

"Kau tidak perlu bergabung dengan geng apa pun." Suaraku marah. Ini benar- benar meresahkan hati Changmin, dan itu membuatku marah. Memangnya para "pelindung" ini pikir siapa mereka?

"Yeah." Kaki Changmin masih terus menendangnendang roda.

"Apa?" Aku tahu pasti masih ada lagi. Changmin mengerutkan kening, alisnya bertaut seperti kalau ia tampak sedih dan khawatir, bukannya marah. "Ini tentang Sungmin. Dia selalu menghindariku belakangan ini"

Pikiran itu sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah tadi, tapi aku ingin tahu apakah masalah yang dihadapinya dengan sahabatnya itu gara -gara aku.

"Kau kan bersamaku terus akhirakhir ini," aku mengingatkan dia, merasa egois. Ternyata selama ini aku memonopoli dia.

"Tidak, bukan gara-gara itu. Bukan hanya aku yang merasa begitu— Ryeowook juga, dan orang-orang lain. Sungmin tidak sekolah selama satu minggu, tapi tidak pernah ada di rumah bila kami mencoba menemuinya. Dan waktu dia kembali, dia tampak... dia tampak kalut. Ketakutan. Ryeowook dan aku berusaha membujuknya untuk menceritakan masalah yang dihadapinya, tapi dia tidak mau bicara pada kami berdua."

Kupandangi Changmin, menggigit bibir dengan cemas—ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi Changmin tidak balas menatapku. Ia memandangi kakinya yang menendang-nendang karet ban. Temponya makin lama makin cepat.

"Lalu minggu ini, tak ada hujan tak ada angin, Sungmin mulai bergabung dengan Siwon dan temantemannya yang lain. Dia tadi juga ada di tebing."

Suaranya rendah dan tegang.

Akhirnya Changmin menatapku juga. "Baekhyun, dulu mereka lebih sering mengganggu Mark daripada aku. Mark bahkan tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka. Tapi sekarang dia membuntuti Siwon ke mana- mana seolah-olah dia sudah bergabung dalam sebuah sekte. Dan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sungmin Persis sama. Dia bukan teman Siwon. Lalu tahu-tahu dia tidak masuk sekolah beberapa minggu, dan ketika kembali, mendadak Siwon seperti memiliki dia. Entah apa maksudnya. Aku tidak mengerti, dan aku merasa harus mencari tahu, karena Sungmin temanku dan... Siwon menatapku dengan sikap aneh... dan..." suara Changmin menghilang.

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Donghae?" tanyaku. Ketakutannya mulai menular. Bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuhku meremang.

Kini wajahnya tersaput amarah. "Sudah," dengusnya. "Benar-benar membantu."

"Apa kata ayahmu?"

Ekspresi Changmin sinis, dan saat berbicara, ia menirukan suara ayahnya yang berat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan sekarang, Changmin. Beberapa tahun lagi, kalau kau tidak... _Well_ , akan kujelaskan nanti." Dan kemudian suaranya biasa lagi.

"Bagaimana penjelasan seperti itu bisa membuatku mengerti? Apakah ayahku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ini disebabkan oleh pubertas tolol, usia akil balig dan sebangsanya? Ini soal lain. Ada yang tidak beres."

Changmin menggigit -gigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas kedua tangannya. Kelihatannya ia seperti mau menangis.

Instingku langsung menyuruhku merangkulnya, memeluk pinggangnya dan menempelkan wajahku ke dadanya. Ia besar sekali, aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang memeluk orang dewasa.

"Oh, Changmin, semua pasti beres!" aku meyakinkannya. "Kalau keadaan bertambah parah, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan Yunho. Jangan takut, akan kita cari jalan keluarnya!"

Changmin membeku sedetik, kemudian kedua lengannya yang panjang merangkulku ragu-ragu. "Terimakasih Baekhyun" Suaranya lebih serak daripada biasa.

Sesaat kami berdiri diam sambil berpelukan, dan itu tidak membuatku kalut; malah, aku merasa nyaman bisa bersentuhan dengannya. Berbeda sama sekali dengan saat terakhir kali seseorang memelukku seperti ini. Ini pelukan persahabatan.

Dan Changmin orangnya sangat hangat.

Aneh juga bagiku, bisa sedekat ini—lebih secara emosional daripada fisik, meski kedekatan fisik juga merupakan hal yang aneh bagiku—dengan sesama manusia. Itu bukan gayaku yang biasa. Normalnya, tidak mudah bagiku berhubungan dengan manusia, dalam tahapan yang sangat mendasar.

Tidak dengan manusia.

"Kalau tahu begini reaksimu, aku akan lebih sering panik." Suara Changmin ringan, terdengar normal lagi, dan tawanya menggemuruh di telingaku. Jari-jemarinya menyentuh rambutku, lembut dan hati-hati.

 _Well_ , bagiku ini persahabatan.

Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan diri, tertawa bersamanya, tapi dalam hati bertekad untuk mengembalikan keadaan ke perspektif semula.

"Sulit dipercaya aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu," tukasku, memberi penekanan pada kata _"lebih tua"._ "Kau membuatku merasa seperti orang kerdil." Berdiri sedekat ini dengannya, aku benarbenar harus mendongak tinggi-tinggi untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Oh, benar."

Changmin menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Kau seperti boneka kecil," godanya.

"Boneka porselen." Aku memutar bola mataku, mundur lagi selangkah. "Sudahlah, jangan mulai lagi dengan ejekanmu soal albino itu."

"Serius nih, Baekhyun, kau yakin kau bukan albino?" Changmin mendekatkan tangannya yang kemerahan itu ke tanganku, perbedaannya sangat mencolok. "Aku belum pernah melihat orang yang lebih pucat daripada kau... _Well_. Kecuali–" Changmin tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, dan aku membuang muka berusaha tidak memahami apa yang hendak ia katakan.

"Bagaimana, jadi naik motor atau tidak?"

"Ayolah," ajakku, lebih antusias daripada setengah menit sebelumnya. Kalimat Changmin yang tidak selesai tadi mengingatkanku pada alasan mengapa aku datang ke sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Thanks yang sudah menunggu aku lanjutin remake ini!**


	9. Chapter 08 ADRENALINE

**~ Twilight 'New Moon' [CHANBAEK VERSION] ~**

Remake Novel Karya Stephenie Meyer

Happy Reading Guys...

 **~Percayalah Typo Merupakan Karya Terindah~**

 _Twilight_ _Soundrack_ _\- Full Moon_

"OKE. Yang mana kopling?"

Aku menuding tuas di setang kiri ku. Salah besar melepaskan pegangan. Sepeda motor yang berat itu goyah di bawahku, terancam jatuh ke samping. Cepat-cepat ku sambar lagi setangnya, berusaha menegakkannya.

"Changmin, motornya tidak mau berdiri tegak," keluhku,

"Nanti akan stabil kalau sudah jalan," janjinya.

"Sekarang, mana rem?"

"Di belakang kaki kananku."

"Salah."

Changmin menyambar tangan kananku dan menemukan jari-jariku ke tuas di belakang setang gas.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang—"

"Ini rem yang harus kau gunakan. Jangan pakai rem belakang dulu, itu untuk nanti, kalau kau sudah bisa mengendarainya dengan benar."

"Kedengarannya kok tidak benar," tukas ku curiga. "Bukan kali kedua rem itu sama pentingnya?"

"Lupakan saja rem belakang, oke? Ini—" Changmin menumpang kan telapak tangannya ke telapak tanganku dan menggerakkannya untuk meremas tuas. " _Begini_ caranya mengerem. Jangan lupa." Ia meremas tanganku sekali lagi.

"Baiklah." aku setuju.

"Gas?"

Ku putar setang kanan.

"Gigi?"

Aku menyenggolnya dengan tungkai kaki kiri ku. "Bagus sekali. Kurasa kau sudah hafal nama-nama bagiannya. Sekarang tinggal menjalankannya."

"He-eh," gumam ku, tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Perutku melilit aneh dan rasanya suaraku mau pecah. Aku takut sekali. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ketakutan ku itu tak beralasan. Aku toh sudah pernah melewati hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Dibandingkan dengan itu, mengapa hal lain bisa membuatku takut? Seharusnya aku bisa menghadapi maut dengan enteng dan berani. Tapi perutku tidak percaya.

Ku tatap jalan tanah yang membentang panjang di hadapanku, diapit di sisi kiri dan kanannya dengan tetumbuhan hijau rimbun berkabut. Jalanan nya berpasir dan lembab. Lebih bagus daripada lumpur.

"Sekarang, tekan koplingnya," Changmin memerintahkan.

Ku remas kopling dengan jari- jari tanganku. "Sekarang ini penting, Baekhyun," Changmin menekankan. "Jangan lepas kopling itu, oke? Aku ingin kau menganggapnya granat aktif. Pin nya sudah dilepas dan sekarang kau menahan pemicunya."

Aku meremasnya semakin kuat.

"Bagus. Kira-kira bisa tidak kau menyalakan mesin dengan mengengkol pedal kakinya?"

"Kalau aku memindahkan kakiku, aku bisa jatuh," kataku dengan rahang terkatup rapat, jari-jariku mencengkeram erat granat aktif ku.

"Oke, biar aku saja. Jangan lepaskan koplingnya."

Changmin mundur selangkah, kemudian tiba-tiba mengengkol pedal keras-keras. Terdengar raungan pendek, dan sepeda motor tersentak ke depan saking kerasnya Changmin mengengkol. Aku mulai goyah ke samping, tapi Changmin buru -buru memegangi sepeda motor sebelum benda itu jatuh bersamaku ke tanah.

"Tahan," ia menyemangati. "Koplingnya masih kau pegang?"

"Ya," jawabku.

"Jejakkan kakimu—akan kucoba lagi." Changmin menumpukan tangannya ke sadel belakang, untuk berjaga-jaga.

Empat kali mengengkol baru mesinnya menyala. Bisa kurasakan motor itu bergetar di bawahku seperti binatang yang marah. Kucengkeram kopling kuat-kuat sampai jari-jariku sakit.

"Cobalah meng-gas," Changmin menyarankan. "Pelan-pelan. Dan jangan lepaskan koplingnya." Ragu-ragu, kuputar setang kanan. Meski hanya sedikit, namun sepeda motor menggeram di bawahku. Kedengarannya marah dan lapar sekarang. Changmin tersenyum puas. "Ingat bagaimana caranya memasukkan gigi satu?' tanyanya.

"Ya."

" _Well_ , lakukanlah."

"Oke"

Changmin menunggu beberapa detik. "Kaki kiri," desaknya.

"Aku sudah _tahu_ ," sergahku, menarik napas dalam-dalam

"Yakin kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Changmin.

"Kelihatannya kau takut."

"Aku baik-baik saja," bentakku. Kupelankan gas sedikit.

"Bagus sekali," Changmin memujiku. "Sekarang, pelan-pelan _sekali_ lepaskan kopling." Changmin mundur selangkah menjauhi motor. "Kau mau aku melepaskan granat?" tanyaku tak percaya. Pantas saja ia mundur.

"Begitulah caramu menjalankan motor, Baekhyun. Tapi lakukan sedikit demi sedikit."

Saat mulai melonggarkan cengkeraman, aku _shock_ bukan main saat mendengar suara yangbukan milik cowok yang berdiri di sampingku.

 _"Ini ceroboh, kekanak-kanakan, dan idiot, Baekhyun."_ suara bass Chanyeol menegur.

"Oh!" aku terkesiap, dan tanganku terlepas dari kopling.

Sepeda motor itu memberontak di bawahku, menyentakku maju dan ambruk ke tanah, separo bodinya menindihku. Suara mesinnya terbatukbatuk lalu mati.

"Baekhyun?" Changmin menyentakkan sepeda motor berat itu dengan enteng. "Kau terluka?" Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan.

"Sudah kubilang," suara sempurna itu berbisik, sebening kristal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gumamku, linglung.

Lebih dari itu. Suara di kepalaku telah kembali. Masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku—gaung yang lembut dan sehalus beledu.

Pikiranku berputar cepat memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Tidak ada yang familier di sini—di jalanan yang tidak pernah kulihat, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya—tidak ada _deja vu_. Jadi halusinasi itu pasti dipicu hal lain... aku merasa adrenalin menderas kembali di pembuluh darahku, dan kurasa aku tahu jawabannya. Kombinasi adrenalin dan bahaya, atau mungkin hanya ketololan. Changmin menarikku berdiri.

"Kepalamu terbentur?" tanyanya.

"Kelihatannya tidak," Aku menganggukkan kepala ke depan dan ke belakang, mengecek. "Motornya tidak rusak, kan?" Pikiran itu membuatku waswas.

Aku sangat ingin mencoba lagi, segera. Bertindak ceroboh ternyata lebih berhasil daripada yang kukira. Tidak harus melakukan kecurangan. Mungkin aku sudah menemukan cara untuk memunculkan halusinasi— itu jauh lebih penting.

"Tidak. Mesinnya hanya mati," jawab Changmin, menyela spekulasi kilatku. "Kau terlalu cepat melepas kopling."

Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kita coba lagi"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin.

 _"Positif."_

Kali ini aku mencoba mengengkol sendiri. Sulit sekali; aku harus meloncat sedikit agar bisa menginjak pedal sekuat tenaga, dan setiap kali melakukannya, sepeda motor itu seperti mencoba menjatuhkanku. Tangan Changmin menggelayut di atas setang, siap menangkapku kalau aku membutuhkannya.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dengan benar, bahkan ditambah dengan beberapa kali percobaan yang kurang tepat, baru mesinnya menyala dan meraung hidup di bawahku. Ingat bahwa ibaratnya aku sedang memegang granat, aku bereksperimen dengan memutar-mutar handel gas. Mesin langsung menggeram begitu handel gas diputar sedikit saja. Senyumku kini sama lebarnya dengan senyum Changmin.

"Hati-hati melepas koplingnya," Changmin mengingatkanku. "Kau ingin bunuh diri, kalau begini? Jadi itu ya tujuannya?" suara itu berbicara lagi, nadanya galak.

Aku tersenyum kaku—masih berfungsi ternyata—dan mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Jacob tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpaku.

 _"Pulanglah ke Yunho."_ suara Chanyeol kembali memerintah.

Keindahannya membuatku terpesona. Aku tak sanggup membiarkan ingatanku kehilangan suara itu, tak peduli berapa pun harga yang harus kubayar.

"Lepaskan pelan-pelan," Changmin menyemangatiku. "Baiklah," jawabku. Aku agak resah waktu menyadari perkataanku itu menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua.

Suara di kepalaku lagi-lagi menggeram mengatasi raungan mesin motor.

Berusaha fokus kali ini, tidak membiarkan suara itu mengagetkanku lagi, aku melepaskan cengkeramanku sedikit demi sedikit. Tahu-tahu giginya masuk dan motor menyentak maju. Dan aku pun terbang.

Terpaan angin kencang yang tadi tidak ada meniup kulitku hingga melekat erat di tengkorak dan menerbangkan rambutku ke belakang dengan kekuatan sangat besar, seolah-olah ada yang menjambaknya. Perasaan mulas yang kurasakan tadi sebelum melaju lenyap sudah; adrenalin menderas di sekujur tubuh, menggelitik urat-urat nadiku. Pohon- pohon lewat cepat di sebelahku, kabur menjadi dinding hijau.

Tapi ini baru gigi satu. Kakiku beringsut-ingsut maju mendekati gigi sementara tanganku memutar setang untuk menambah gas.

 _"Tidak, Baekhyun!"_ suara _Bass_ milik Chanyeol itu memerintahkan dengan nada marah, tepat di telingaku. _"Hati-hati!"_

Pikiranku sempat teralih sejenak dari kecepatan untuk menyadari bahwa jalanan ternyata mulai menikung pelan ke kiri, tapi aku masih tetap melaju lurus. Changmin belum mengajariku caranya membelok.

"Rem, rem," aku bergumam sendiri, dan secara naluri menginjak rem keras-keras dengan kaki kanan, seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat menyetir mobil.

Motor mendadak goyah di bawahku, pertama bergetar ke satu sisi dan baru kemudian ke sisi lain. Motor itu menyeretku ke arah dinding hijau, padahal kecepatanku kelewat tinggi. Aku berusaha membelokkan setang ke arah berlawanan, dan mendadak bobotku mendorong motor ke tanah, masih terus tergelincir ke arah pepohonan. Sepeda motor itu kembali mendarat di atas tubuhku, meraung nyaring, menarikku melintasi pasir basah hingga membentur sesuatu yang tidak bergerak. Aku tak bisa melihat. Wajahku tersungkur ke dalam lumut. Aku mencoba mengangkat kepala, tapi sesuatu menghalangiku. Aku pusing dan bingung. Kedengarannya ada tiga hal yang menggeram—motor di atasku, suara di kepalaku, dan sesuatu yang lain...

"Baekhyun!" Changmin berteriak, dan aku mendengar geraman motor lain berhenti. Motor itu tak lagi mengimpitku ke tanah, dan aku berguling untuk bernapas. Semua geraman itu diam.

"Wow," gumamku. Aku merasa sangat bergairah. Beginilah pasti resep jitu untuk halusinasiadrenalin ditambah bahaya ditambah perbuatan tolol. Sesuatu yang mendekati itu, paling tidak.

"Baekhyun!" Changmin membungkuk cemas di atasku. "Baekhyun, kau masih hidup?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" seruku antusias. Aku meregangkan otot-otot lengan dan kakiku. "Kelihatannya semua masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

"Kurasa jangan." Changmin masih terdengar waswas. "Kurasa sebaiknya kuantar kau ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ehm, Baekhyun? Di dahimu ada luka robek yang besar sekali, dan darahmu mengucur deras." Changmin memberitahuku.

Aku meletakkan tangan di kepala. Benar saja, tanganku jadi basah dan lengket. Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa kecuali lumut lembab di wajahku, dan itu mencegah datangnya mual.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Changmin." Kutekan luka itu kuat-kuat, seolah-olah dengan begitu aku bisa memaksa darah masuk kembali ke kepalaku.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf karena berdarah?" tanya Changmin sambil memeluk pinggangku dan membantuku berdiri. "Ayo kita pergi. Aku yang menyetir." Ia mengulurkan tangan, meminta kunci.

"Sepeda-sepeda motornya bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan kunci.

Changmin berpikir sebentar. "Tunggu di sini. Dan ambil ini." Changmin membuka kausnya yang sudah ternoda darah, lalu melemparnya ke arahku.

Ku buat kaus itu menjadi buntalan dan kutempelkan ke dahiku. Aku mulai mencium baru darah; aku menarik napas dalam-dalam lewat mulut dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada hal lain. Changmin melompat kembali menaiki sepeda motor hitam, menyalakan mesinnya dengan hanya sekali mengengkol, lalu langsung ngebut, menghamburkan pasir dan kerikil-kerikil kecil di belakangnya. Ia tampak atletis dan profesional saat membungkuk ke depan di atas setang, kepala merunduk, wajah maju, rambut mengilat berkibarkibar menerpa kulit punggungnya yang cokelat kemerahan. Mataku menyipit iri. Aku yakin tidak terlihat seperti itu saat mengendarai motor.

Kaget juga aku menyadari betapa jauhnya aku mengendarai motorku. Aku nyaris tak bisa melihat Changmin di kejauhan waktu ia akhirnya sampai ke trukku. Ia melemparkan sepeda motor ke bak truk dan berlari ke sisi kemudi.

Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan waktu Changmin memacu trukku hingga suara mesinnya meraung memekakkan telinga. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, perutku mual, tapi lukaku tidak serius. Darah yang keluar dari luka kepala memang cenderung lebih banyak. Jacob sebenarnya tak perlu sepanik itu.

Changmin membiarkan mesin tetap menyala sementara ia berlari mendapatiku, melingkarkan lengannya lagi ke pinggangku. "Oke, ayo ku naikkan kau ke truk."

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkan Changmin sementara ia membantuku naik. "Jangan panik begitu. Darahnya hanya sedikit kok."

"Sedikit bagaimana, ini banyak sekali," kudengar Changmin menggerutu waktu ia lari mengambil sepeda motorku.

"Sekarang, mari kita pikirkan dulu masalah ini sebentar, kataku setelah Changmin naik lagi ke mobil. "Kalau kau membawaku ke UGD seperti ini, Yunho pasti akan tahu nanti." Kulirik tanah dan lumpur yang mengering di jins ku.

"Baekhyun, kurasa lukamu perlu dijahit. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati kehabisan darah."

"Itu, tidak akan terjadi," aku meyakinkannya. "Kita antar saja dulu motornya, kemudian mampir ke rumahku supaya aku bisa menghilangkan semua bukti dan baru kemudian ke rumah sakit."

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho? "

"Katanya tadi dia harus kerja."

"Kau yajin?"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku ini gampang berdarah. Ini tidak separah kelihatannya kok."

Changmin tidak senang mendengarnya. Sudut-sudut mulutnya tertekuk ke bawah—tapi ia tidak ingin menyusahkanku. Aku memandang ke luar jendela, menempelkan kaus Changmin yang berlepotan darah ke kepala, sementara ia membawa trukku menuju Forks.

Sepeda motor itu jauh lebih baik daripada yang kubayangkan. Tujuan sesungguhnya tercapai. Aku sudah berbuat curang—melanggar janjiku. Aku melakukan kecerobohan yang tidak perlu. Sekarang aku tak lagi merasa terlalu merana karena kedua pihak sudah sama-sama ingkar janji. Dan, menemukan kunci ke halusinasi!

Setidaknya, begitulah yang kuharapkan. Aku akan menguji teori itu sesegera mungkin. Mungkin mereka bisa menanganiku dengan cepat di UGD, jadi aku bisa mencobanya lagi nanti malam. Ngebut di jalan seperti tadi rasanya luar biasa. Terpaan angin menampar wajahku, cepatnya motor melaju dan kebebasan yang kurasakan... mengingatkanku pada kehidupan masa laluku, terbang menembus hutan lebat tanpa berjalan, menaiki punggungnya sementara ia berlari – pikiranku berhenti sampai di situ, membiarkan ingatanku terputus begitu saja karena mendadak hatiku miris. Aku meringis.

"Kau masih baik-baik?" tanya Changmin.

"Yeah." Aku berusaha tetap memperdengarkan nada tegar seperti sebelumnya.

"Omong-omong," imbuh Changmin. "Aku akan mencopot kabel rem kakimu malam ini."

-o0o-

Di rumah, yang pertama kulakukan adalah menyempatkan diri melihat keadaanku di cermin; benar-benar mengerikan. Darah mengering dalam bentuk aliran tebal di sepanjang pipi dan leherku, menempel di rambutku yang berlumpur. Kuamati diriku dari sisi klinis, berpura-pura darah itu cat supaya tidak mual. Aku bernapas lewat mulut, dan tidak merasa ingin muntah.

Aku mencuci muka sebisaku. Lalu kusembunyikan pakaian kotorku yang berlepotan darah di bagian bawah keranjang cucian, lalu memakai jins baru dan kemeja (jadi tidak perlu memakainya lewat kepala) sehati-hati mungkin. Aku berhasil melakukannya dengan satu tangan dan menjaga pakaianku tidak terkena noda darah.

"Cepatlah!" seru Changmin.

"Oke, oke." aku balas berteriak. Setelah memastikan tidak meninggalkan bukti-bukti memberatkan, aku turun ke lantai bawah.

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?" tanyaku.

"Lebih baik." ia mengakui.

"Tapi apakah aku terlihat seperti tersandung di garasimu dan kepalaku membentur palu?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berangkat." Changmin bergegas menggiringku keluar, dan bersikeras menyetir lagi. Kami sudah setengah jalan menuju rumah sakit waktu aku sadar ia masih tidak memakai baju.

Aku mengurutkan kening dengan perasaan bersalah. "Seharusnya tadi kita mengambil jaket untukmu."

"Nanti sandiwara kita terbongkar dong," goda Changmin. "Lagi pula, udara tidak dingin kok."

"Kau bercanda, ya?" Aku gemetar, tanganku terulur untuk menyalakan pemanas. Kupandangi Changmin untuk melihat apakah ia sengaja berlagak gagah supaya aku tidak khawatir, tapi kelihatannya ia cukup nyaman. Sebelah tangannya bertengger di bagian belakang kursiku, sementara aku justru meringkuk supaya tetap hangat.

Changmin benar-benar terlihat lebih tua daripada enam belas tahun—bukan empat puluh, tapi mungkin lebih tua dariku. Ryeowook saja masih kalah berotot dibandingkan dia, padahal Changmin menganggap dirinya kurus seperti tengkorak.

Otot-ototnya panjang dan liat, tapi jelas kelihatan di balik kulitnya yang mulus. Warna kulitnya cantik sekali, membuatku iri saja. Changmin sadar sedang diamati.

"Apa?" tanyanya, mendadak canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini. Tahukah kau bahwa kau lumayan tampan?"

Begitu kata-kata itu terlontar, aku khawatir ia akan salah menerima observasi impulsif ku itu. Tapi Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kepalamu terbentur keras sekali, ya?"

"Aku serius."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Aku nyengir. "Sama-sama."

Aku mendapat tujuh jahitan untuk menutup luka di keningku. Setelah merasa perih karena mendapat anestesi lokal, prosedurnya sendiri tidak sakit. Changmin memegangi tanganku sementara dr. Snow menjahit, dan aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan betapa ironisnya itu.

Kami lama sekali di rumah sakit. Setelah selesai, aku harus mengantar Changmin ke rumahnya dan buru-buru pulang untuk memasak makan malam untuk Yunho. Yunho sepertinya memercayai ceritaku bahwa aku jatuh di garasi Changmin. Bagaimanapun, bukan baru kali ini aku pergi sendiri ke UGD.

Malam itu tidak seburuk malam pertama itu, setelah aku mendengar suaranya yang sempurna di Port Angeles. Lubang itu kembali menganga, seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap kali aku jauh dari Changmin, tapi bagian pinggirnya tak lagi berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Aku selalu menyusun rencana ke depan, menanti-nanti datangnya delusi lagi, dan itu mengalihkan perhatianku. Juga, aku tahu perasaanku akan lebih enak besok, saat bertemu lagi dengan Changmin. Itu membuat lubang hampa dan kepedihan yang familier itu lebih mudah ditanggung; sebentar lagi kelegaan akan kudapat. Mimpi buruk juga kehilangan sedikit potensinya.

Aku takut pada kehampaan, seperti yang selalu terjadi, tapi anehnya, aku juga tidak sabar menunggu saat-saat yang akan membuatku menjerit dan kemudian tersadar. Aku tahu mimpi buruk itu pasti berakhir.

-o0o-

Hari Rabu berikutnya, sebelum aku sampai di rumah dan UGD, dr. Gerandy menelepon ayahku untuk mengingatkan kemungkinan aku mengalami gegar otak dan menyarankannya untuk membangunkan aku setiap dua jam sekali sepanjang malam untuk memastikan itu tidak serius. Mata Yunho menyipit curiga mendengar penjelasan lemah ku yang lagi-lagi mengatakan aku tersandung.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau jangan lagi nongkrong di garasi, Baekhyun," Yunho menyarankan saat makan malam.

Aku panik, khawatir Yunho bakal mengeluarkan semacam dekrit yang melarangku pergi ke La Push, dan akibatnya aku tidak akan bisa mengendarai motorku lagi. Tapi aku tak mau menyerah—hari ini aku mengalami halusinasi paling menakjubkan. Delusiku yang bersuara sehalus beledu itu berteriak-teriak padaku selama hampir lima menit sebelum akhirnya aku menginjak rem kelewat mendadak dan tubuhku terlempar membentur pohon. Untuk itu aku rela merasakan sakit yang akan ku alami malam ini tanpa mengeluh.

"Aku bukannya tersandung di garasi," aku buru-buru memprotes. "Kami sedang _hiking_ , dan aku tersandung batu."

"Sejak kapan kau suka _hiking_?" Yunho bertanya skeptis.

"Kerja di Newton's membuatku ketularan demam berpetualang," dalih ku. "Setiap hari menjual berbagai perlengkapan _hiking_ , lama-lama penasaran juga."

Yunho menatapku tajam, tidak percaya.

"Aku akan lebih berhati- hati," janjiku, diam-diam menyilangkan jari-jariku di bawah meja.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau _hiking_ di sekitar La Push, tapi jangan jauh-jauh dari kota, oke?"

"Kenapa?'

" _Well_ , belakangan ini aku sering mendapat laporan tentang kemunculan hewan-hewan liar. Petugas dari departemen kehutanan akan mengecek laporan-laporan itu, tapi untuk sementara waktu..."

"Oh, soal beruang besar itu," kataku, mendadak paham. "Yeah, beberapa hiker yang datang ke Newton's juga mengaku melihatnya. Dad yakin ada beruang grizzly raksasa yang bermutasi di luar sana?"

Kening ayahku berkerut. "Pokoknya ada sesuatu. Jangan jauh-jauh dari kota. oke?"

"Tentu, tentu," aku buru-buru menyahut. Kelihatannya yunho tidak begitu puas.

"Yunho mulai curiga," keluhku pada Changmin waktu aku menjemputnya sepulang sekolah pada hari Jumat.

"Mungkin untuk sementara kita jangan naik motor dulu." Changmin melihat ekspresi penolakan di wajahku dan menambahkan, "Setidaknya untuk satu-dua minggu ini. Kau bisa kan menjauhi rumah sakit selama satu minggu?"

"Lantas, kita ngapain?" omelku. Changmin tersenyum riang.

"Terserah kau."

Aku memikirkannya sebentar—tentang apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku tidak suka membayangkan bakal kehilangan kedekatanku dengan kenangan tak menyakitkan itu, meski hanya beberapa detik— kenangan yang datang sendiri, tanpa aku perlu memikirkannya secara sadar. Kalau aku tidak bisa naik motor, berarti aku harus mencari jalan lain untuk melakukan hal yang berbahaya dan memicu adrenalin, dan untuk itu diperlukan pemikiran yang serius serta kreativitas. Tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk sementara sepertinya tidak menarik. Bagaimana kalau aku depresi lagi, bahkan walaupun sudah bersama Jake? Aku harus tetap menyibukkan diri.

Mungkin ada jalan lain, resep lain... tempat lain. Keliru besar mendatangi rumahnya, jelas. Tapi kehadiranmu pasti terpatri di suatu tempat, di tempat lain selain dalam diriku. Pasti ada tempat di mana kehadirannya terasa lebih nyata di antara lokasi-lokasi penting yang sarat kenangan manusia-manusia lain.

Ada satu tempat yang terlintas dalam benakku. Satu tempat yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya, bukan milik orang lain. Tempat yang magis penuh cahaya. Padang rumput indah yang hanya pernah kulihat sekali dalam hidupku, benderang oleh sinar matahari dan kulitnya yang berpendar-pendar gemerlap.

Ide itu berpotensi besar menjadi senjata makan tuan—bisa jadi itu malah akan sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadaku nyeri oleh kehampaan. Sulit rasanya menahan perasaan tetap tenang, agar tidak ketahuan. Tapi jelas, di sanalah tempatku pasti bisa mendengar suaranya. Lagi pula. aku sudah telanjur mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa aku pernah _hiking_...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai serius begitu?" tanya Changmin.

" _Well_..." Aku mulai lambat-lambat. "Dulu aku pernah menemukan tempat di dalam hutan—aku menemukannya waktu aku sedang, eh, _hiking_. Padang rumput kecil, pokoknya indah sekali. Entah apakah aku bisa menemukannya lagi sendiri. Mungkin bisa kalau mencoba beberapa kali..."

"Kita bisa memakai kompas dan peta," kata Changmin penuh percaya diri. "Kau tahu dari mana memulainya?"

"Ya, tepat dari ujung jalan setapak di ujung jalan satu sepuluh berakhir. Arah selatan, kalau tidak salah."

"Bagus, Ayo kita cari." Seperti biasa, Jacob selalu bersemangat menerima ajakanku. Tidak peduli betapa pun anehnya ajakanku itu.

Maka, Sabtu siang aku mengikat sepatu bot _hiking_ baruku—dibeli paginya denganmemanfaatkan diskon dua puluh persen khusus karyawan yang kupakai untuk pertama kali— menyambar peta topografi Semenanjung Olympic, lalu melaju ke La Push.

Kami tidak langsung mulai; pertama-tama, Changmin tengkurap di lantai ruang tamu—panjang badannya mengisi seluruh ruangan—dan, selama dua puluh menit penuh, menggambar jaring-jaring rumit di bagian -bagian tertentu pada peta sementara aku bertengger di kursi dapur mengobrol dengan Donghae.

Sepertinya Donghae sama sekali tidak khawatir mendengar rencana kami pergi _hiking_. Aku terkejut juga karena Changmin menceritakan padanya tentang rencana kami, padahal orang-orang banyak meributkan soal beruang itu. Aku ingin meminta Donghae untuk tidak bercerita pada Yunho, tapi takut permintaan itu justru mendorongnya berbuat sebaliknya.

"Mungkin kita akan bertemu beruang super itu," canda Changmin, matanya tertuju pada desainnya. Aku cepat-cepat melirik Donghae, takut ia bakal bereaksi seperti Yunho.

Tapi Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau bawa saja satu stoples madu, untuk jaga-jaga."

Changmin terkekeh. "Mudah-mudahan sepatu bot barumu bisa berlari cepat, Baekhyun. Satu stoples madu tidak cukup untuk menahan beruang yang kelaparan."

"Aku hanya perlu berlari lebih cepat darimu."

"Selamat kalau begitu!" seru Changmin. memutar bola matanya sambil melipat peta. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Selamat bersenang-senang," kata Donghae sambil menggelinding menuju lemari es.

Yunho bukan tipe orang yang sulit, tapi sepertinya Donghae jauh lebih longgar ketimbang dia. Aku mengemudikan trukku sampai ke ujung jalan tanah, berhenti dekat papan petunjuk yang menandai awal jalan setapak. Sudah lama sekah aku tak pernah lagi ke sini, dan perutku bereaksi dengan gugup. Bisa jadi ini sangat gawat. Tapi akan setimpal dengan hasilnya kalau aku bisa mendengarnya.

Aku turun dan memandangi belukar hijau yang rapat. "Aku pergi ke arah ini," gumamku, menuding lurus ke depan.

"Hmmm," gumam Changmin.

"Apa?"

Ia melihat ke arah yang kutunjuk, lalu ke jalan setapak yang sudah ditandai dengan jelas, dan kembali lagi.

"Aku pasti mengira kau cewek penjelajah sejati."

"Enak saja." Aku tersenyum lemah. "Aku ini pemberontak."

Changmin tertawa, kemudian mengeluarkan peta kami.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ia memegang kompas dengan sikap ahli, memutar peta hingga mengarah ke tempat yang ia inginkan.

"Oke—garis pertama pada peta. Ayo cabut." Kentara sekali Changmin harus memperlambat langkah demi aku, tapi ia tidak mengeluh.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan perjalanan terakhirku ke bagian hutan ini, ditemani seseorang yang sama sekali berbeda. Kenangan-kenangan normal masih tetap berbahaya. Kalau kubiarkan diriku tergelincir, aku akan mendapati diriku mencengkeram dada untuk menahannya tetap utuh, megap-megap kehabisan udara, dan bagaimana aku menjelaskan itu pada Changmin? Ternyata tetap memfokuskan diri pada masa sekarang tidak sesulit yang kuduga. Hutan ini sangat mirip dengan bagian lain semenanjung, dan kehadiran Changmin membuat suasana hatiku sangat jauh berbeda.

Changmin bersiul-siul riang, lagunya tidak kukenal, sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua lengan dan berjalan ringan menembus semak belukar yang kasar. Bayang-bayang tak tampak segelap biasa. Tidak dengan ditemani matahari pribadiku. Sesekali Changmin mengecek kompas, memastikan kami tetap di jalur yang benar. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar paham apa yang dilakukannya. Aku ingin memujinya, tapi lalu mengurungkan niat. Tak diragukan lagi ia bakal menambahkan beberapa tahun ke usianya yang sudah menggelembung.

Pikiranku berkelana sementara aku berjalan, dan rasa ingin tahuku muncul. Aku masih belum melupakan pembicaraan kami waktu itu di tebingtebing laut—selama ini aku menunggu Jacob mengungkitnya lagi, tapi kelihatannya itu tidak bakal terjadi.

"Hei... Changmin?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Yeah?"

"Bagaimana kabar... Mark? Dia sudah kembali normal?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak, masih terus berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang. Ketika berada kira-kira tiga meter di depan, ia berhenti untuk menungguku.

"Tidak. Dia belum kembali normal," kata Changmin begitu aku sampai di dekatnya, sudut-sudut mulutnya tertarik ke bawah. Ia belum mulai berjalan lagi. Seketika itu juga aku langsung menyesal sudah mengungkitnya.

"Masih bersama Siwon?"

"Yep."

Changmin merangkul bahuku, dan ekspresinya tampak sangat galau sehingga aku tak berani menghalaunya dengan guyonan, seperti yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan.

"Mereka masih memandangimu dengan sikap aneh?" aku separo berbisik.

Pandangan Changmin menerawang menembus pepohonan. "Kadang-kadang."

"Dan Donghae?"

"Sangat membantu, seperti yang sudah-sudah," tukas Changmin dengan nada masam bercampur marah yang membuatku merasa tidak enak. "Sofa kami selalu siap menampungmu," aku menawarkan.

Changmin tertawa, sikap masamnya yang tidak biasa mendadak lenyap. "Tapi coba bayangkan betapa membingungkannya posisi Yunho—waktu Donghae menelepon polisi bahwa aku diculik."

Aku tertawa, senang melihat Changmin normal lagi. Kami berhenti waktu Changmin berkata kami sudah berjalan hampir sepuluh kilometer, memotong ke barat sebentar, lalu kembali menyusuri jalur lurus sesuai gambar dalam petanya. Semua tampak sama persis seperti jalan masuk tadi, dan aku punya firasat pencarian tolol ku bisa dibilang gagal total. Aku terpaksa mengakuinya waktu akhirnya hari mulai gelap, hari yang tak bermatahari meredup berganti malam tak berbintang, tapi Changmin justru lebih percaya diri.

"Asal kau yakin kita memulainya dari tempat yang tepat..." Ia menunduk menatapku.

"Ya, aku yakin."

"Maka kita pasti akan menemukannya," ia berjanji, menyambar tanganku dan menarikku menerobos semak pakis. Begitu keluar dari dalam semak, kulihat trukku bertengger di pinggir jalan. Changmin melambaikan tangannya dengan bangga. "Percayalah padaku."

"Kau hebat," aku mengakui. "Tapi lain kali, jangan lupa bawa senter."

"Mulai sekarang, _hiking_ menjadi kegiatan tetap kita setiap hari Minggu. Aku baru tahu ternyata jalanmu selamban itu."

Aku menyentakkan tanganku dari gandengannya dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke mobil, sementara Changmin terkekeh melihat reaksiku.

"Bagaimana, mau mencoba lagi besok?" tanyanya, menyusup masuk ke jok penumpang.

"Tentu. Kecuali kau mau pergi tanpa aku supaya aku tidak menahanmu dengan langkah-langkahku yang selamban siput."

"Aku tahan kok," Changmin meyakinkan aku. "Tapi kalau kita _hiking_ lagi nanti, lebih baik kau memakai _moleskin_ – _semacam sepatu (_ _mokasin_ _yang_ _terbuat dari kulit hewan berbulu._ Berani bertaruh,kakimu pasti lecet-lecet dengan sepatu bot barumu itu."

"Sedikit," aku mengakui. Rasanya kakiku memang lecet semua.

"Mudah-mudahan besok kita bisa melihat beruang. Aku agak kecewa juga soal itu."

"Ya, aku juga," sergahku sinis. "Mungkin besok kita beruntung dan akan menjadi mangsa binatang!"

"Beruang tidak suka makan manusia. Kita tidak enak." Changmin nyengir padaku di dalam truk yang gelap. "Tentu saja, bisa jadi kau merupakan pengecualian. Berani bertaruh, kau pasti enak sekali."

"Terima kasih banyak." sahutku, membuang muka.

Ia bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf baru update. Aku nyaris melupakan remake ini. Maaf ya sekali lagi.**


End file.
